Friend or Foe?
by Uchiha-Sheena-Zelda
Summary: Sasuke left and Naruto was left behind broken. But what happens when a foe turns into a friend? And a friend into a foe? What will the result be? Main pairing ItaNaru, Slight SasuNaru, MadaraxDeidara. Maybe more pairings later in the story. ON HIATUS FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1: A broken person

Chapter 1

Itanaru :P  
Warning Yaoi(boyxboy)

* * *

Chapter one: A Broken Person.

Naruto had really had it. He couldn't stop Sasuke three years ago. He went in training for three years with Ero-Sennin. But he didn't really feel like living anymore. When Sasuke had left and he couldn't stop him. He lost all reason to live. Sakura was mad at him that he had failed and even after three years she still is. Kakashi had been disappointed in him that he couldn't stop Sasuke. And everyone in Konoha hated him for it.

All thanks to that stupid bastard. If Naruto saw him now. He really wouldn't doubt killing him. He had destroyed his whole life that he had tried to built up so long. That one moment at the Valley of the End and his fight with Sasuke had brought him back to square one again. He didn't have any friends anymore and the villagers hated him again.

Naruto stopped in the forest where he spent most of his time lately. He sat down on a nearby branch, thinking that he wouldn't care if he were to die here. He had lost everything and after all no one would really care about the demon boy disappearing again. Tsunade had said to him that the three years that he was gone all the people were happier and less troublesome. Naruto then knew that even Tsunade hated him, she didn't have to tell him what she thought about him. It had been obvious.

He looked up noticing that it was already evening, cause the sky was turning orange.

Naruto sighed knowing that tomorrow another hard day would come. And deep down inside he hoped it would just end, before he was too lost in his pain. Before he stopped to really care about what should happen to Konoha, but he knew deep down he really didn't care anymore

for his hometown. That part died within him when he came back. He got up and left to go back to his "hometown".

Itachi looked around. He knew exactly where he was. It was close to Konoha. He had gotten the mission to capture his Jinchuuriki. And therefore was on his way to Konoha.

He really didn't mind down this mission on his own. Kisame had asked for a vacation for a week, cause he was really tired of all the fighting and chasing after that "stupid brat".

Leader-sama granted it to him, thus Itachi stood alone now. But he didn't care. It was rather fine to be alone again after spending so much time with that shark-man.

"Hm", Itachi looked around feeling a familiar person nearby, but he couldn't tell exactly who, so he decided to stay on guard.

He walked towards the chakra signature masking his own perfectly so that the other wouldn't know he was there.

What he saw was beyond everything he had imagined. The Jinchuuriki sat there on a branch.

But it was the way he looked. His once beautiful blue eyes, now dull. None emotion in it anymore. He looked like he was about to give up on everything. And Itachi looked at him. After some time he looked up to the sky, he sighed and got up leaving towards the walls of Konoha.

Itachi knew if he was inside those walls it would be more difficult to catch him, but he didn't know what to do anymore.

The once so full of emotion's boy was gone and replaced with a hollow person. That looked like he could break down every moment now.

Itachi decided to trace him to look after him, but inside the town he saw the people looking at him full of rage and hate. Naruto just walked on, but now he had a 'false' smile on his face. The other people didn't see this and Itachi knew it, cause they just kept looking at him. But he just walked on and on almost ignoring the people around him.

Then he reached his own house going inside he closed the door. He turned on the lights and one moment after that turned them out, going to his bedroom. Itachi followed his movements from outside looking through the windows noticing every step the blond boy made. And every time he noticed those eyes become more emotionless than before un till there was one emotion left. Hate, hate towards the people, hate towards this town. And also hate towards himself. Itachi could see it all in his eyes and knew that something in his life had gone completely wrong. He looked so broken. Everything in his life was falling apart and the boy couldn't do anything about it, but to accept it. Accept the hate from the villagers, from his friends. He had no choice in it all. And Itachi felt pity for him. Not exactly knowing what to do he watched from outside till the boy slept and went inside from the bedroom window.

He walked towards the bed where the boy lay. He was sounds asleep, but Itachi could see the strains from tears in the corner of his now closed eyes and on his cheeks.

Itachi closed his eyes fro a moment and decided that he would come back tomorrow seeing if the blond was in the woods tomorrow again.

He left trough the window again leaving the blond behind in his own dreams.

"SASUKE. NO COME BACK HERE. DON'T TURN AWAY FROM ME. Please, don't leave me all alone. SASUKE".

Naruto watched Sasuke leave and he woke up rather disturbing. His breathing was hard and he was sweating all over his body.

"_Another nightmare.."_

Naruto got up and decided to take a shower. He knew he couldn't take on the villagers now, so he decided to go early too the woods. And not through the streets but over the rooftops, so no one would notice him.

He finally got in the forest and sat down on the branch resting his head on his hands. He sighed deeply, knowing he was nearing his end.

"_How much longer can I take this. I'm really losing this. I just want it all to end. Sasuke won't come back anyway till he killed his older brother. The villagers don't care about what happens. I have nothing left to live for. Nothing at all."_

He looked up and sighed.

He then looked down again noticing that it started to rain, cause the ground was getting wet.

Then two feet appeared before him. He looked up again plastering his face in his smile.

But then noticing the cloak and two red eyes looking at him. And inwardly he cringed.

"It...Itachi.."

He was startled to say the least, but he wasn't afraid of the other man.

"Are you going to take me to the Akatsuki"?

"Hai, Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked down again.

"I won't fight. I will go with you with my own free will." Naruto looked up to look at the other.

"That's fine with me. It's your own choice after all. It is your own life, Naruto-kun."

Naruto snorted. "It's my own life after all, but then why don't I have to say anything in it. Or against it. I don't care if the Kyuubi is removed from me and I die. You understand that Uchiha".

"Itachi".

"Huh". Naruto looked up in wonder seeing that the other still stared at him, but the Sharingan was turned off, so this time he looked in beautiful black orbs, that somehow reminded him of Sasuke.

"Call me Itachi". Naruto was shocked. And looked down again not knowing what to say or do. Gladly Itachi made the choice for him.

"Do you want to write some note or something before we leave?"

Naruto looked up. "Yes, then at least they know that I'm gone an not coming back anymore. Will you come with me? We can go over the rooftops so that no one sees us."

"If you want me to come with you, then I would."

"Alright, then let's go." Naruto smiled. And his blue eyes lit up for a moment.

Itachi nodded and tried to remain emotionless, but he felt so much emotions in him right now. He felt glad he could see that beautiful smile again and this time it was thanks to him. He felt sorry for the blond knowing what his fate was.

They left for Konoha and went over the rooftops to Naruto's house. They went inside through the window. And Naruto decided to pick a paper and started writing while Itachi watched him, while the blond boy clearly was thinking how he should say what he wanted to say.

Naruto looked up noticing that the elder Uchiha was looking at him.

"Uhm, what exactly do you say in such a note."?

"Hm. Something that makes it clear it is a goodbye. Maybe something that explains why you left willingly with an Akatsuki member."

Naruto smiled a sad smile. "I can't write that last part. They would kill me. Not save me, but kill me for it."

Naruto looked down on the paper again and begin to write something.

"Naruto".

Naruto looked up to notice the Uchiha standing near him. He felt a bit awkward, but ignored it. "Yes?"

"I wanted to ask you something, before we leave".

Naruto heard that Itachi was serious and he looked at him in wonder.

"What do you want to ask?"

"What happened that you would leave willingly with me?"

Naruto knew that the question would come, but he didn't think the Uchiha would ask him, cause for him Uchiha's were just an emotionless bunch of people. From what he felt with Sasuke anyway.

"Your younger brother happened to me. If you want to know more. Ask that bastard about it".

Itachi heard real rage in the boy's voice. And wondered what he little brother did to Naruto that caused him so much pain and grief.

"Sasuke and I aren't on really good terms with each other, Naruto-kun. I doubt he would tell me anything about it." Itachi needed to know more, so he decided to try and look if the blond boy fell for his trap.

"I haven't told it to anyone. Why should I tell you? Your are just like Sasuke anyway. A stupid ignorant bastard that don't care about anything except his own life."

Naruto's eyes looked at him full of hate an he didn't really care that he was compared with his brother right now. He just needed to know what happened, so maybe. Maybe he could help Naruto.

"Don't compare me with my little brother, Naruto-kun. There you are wrong."

"Why? You are the one who killed his whole clan without feeling quilt and then leaving Sasuke behind to kill you. So that Sasuke's life resolves all around YOU."

Naruto screamed the last part, before he sat down again holding his head in his hands. Letting the tears run free once again.

"Naruto-kun. I never wanted to do that. But it was an order. If I could have. I would have stopped it. But is that the reason you are angry? That Sasuke has gone off to find his power?"

Naruto sighed and stopped the tears looking up at Itachi who looked at him and for a moment Naruto thought he could see an emotion in his eyes. Something that looked like quilt.

"Yes. Before he left we were together.. Itachi-kun".

Itachi looked at him and raised his eyebrow.

"You and Sasuke?"

"Yes".

Itachi didn't know what to think anymore and decided that he had been better off not knowing after all.

"Are you ready to leave?" Itachi finally asked.

Naruto looked down on his paper and signed his name on it.

Then looked up walked towards the window looking back at Itachi who was reading his paper. He left through the window afterwards.

Itachi was reading the note Naruto had wrote. He looked up to see the blond was already outside waiting for him. He placed the note on the table and went through the window, closing it behind him.

"You ready? We have a long trip ahead."

Naruto looked at him and smiled. "I'm ready. You just decide how fast we go. I will follow."

Itachi nodded and took off feeling Naruto's chakra signature following him through the town and then through the woods.

It was evening when they had left. And day when they made their first stop. Still in the woods surrounding Konoha.

Itachi was making a small fire so that they could eat something. They had caught some fish in a nearby river., which didn't taste so bad.

Itachi wondered how he could ask the blond about his younger sibling, but he didn't really know how, cause it had been a kind of awkward subject for the blond.

"What really happened between my brother and you, Naruto-kun? "

"Huh." Naruto looked up in shock at the other Uchiha's question.

"Why do you want to know"?

"Just curious, I guess. I wonder what my stupid brother did that caused you so much pain".

Itachi decided to be honest against him, cause them maybe Naruto would also be honest with him.

Naruto smiled a sad smile. And looked down. For a moment Itachi thought he wouldn't receive an answer, so he decided to ignore it, till he heard Naruto's voice.

"You know he had left Konoha three years ago, right?"

"Yes. I have heard of it. He left, going after Orochimaru."

"Right…I was in a team to stop him. So he wouldn't leave and do something this stupid. I was really prepared to bring him back, cause for me he meant everything then."

Naruto looked up to see if the other was listening. He saw the other Uchiha looking at him wanting him to continue.

"In the end I was the only one to really reach and speak to him… the others were stopped by Orochimaru's people. I couldn't stop him with words anymore, so we fought. And he really wanted to kill me then. But I survived to find that he had left. Afterwards I was accused of his betrayal of Konoha. The villagers hated me and my friends were disappointed in me. Leading to where I am now. Lost, broken even hopeless. I lost my life the moment Sasuke left me. He destroyed my life, Itachi. He destroyed my life just to gain power to kill you. And here I am telling my story against his worst enemy. Rather ironic, isn't it?"

Itachi had listened to him and now knew what his foolish little brother had done.

"I'm sorry. I know it won't mean much. But I really am."

"You aren't at fault Itachi-kun."

"But I am. If I hadn't killed our clan. Then Sasuke didn't have to leave to get revenge on it."

"I never looked at it that way. It is Sasuke's choice. He shouldn't have followed the path of hate. He could just have loved me, like I loved him. He could haven been happy, if it wasn't for the hatred he couldn't control."

"I don't understand this, Naruto-kun? You say it is Sasuke's fault. Not mine."

Naruto looked up to see doubt in the Uchiha's eyes, but it disappeared the moment he looked up.

"Yes. It is Sasuke's fault. And I don't know if I can forgive him for it. He did have a different choice then. He didn't have to choice going after you."

"Hm. I understand."

Itachi put out the fire after their talk. And wanted to leave.

"Itachi".

Itachi turned around to see Naruto looking at him. And he wondered what he wanted.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Arigatou".

Itachi knew what he meant, so he just nodded. And went into the woods again. Feeling the chakra signature following him.

They travelled through the woods quickly, leaving the forests of Konoha behind them.

Quickly travelling through the land of Waves. Where Itachi had said the base was.

Naruto wasn't afraid of his fate to die. He knew it would happen, but he didn't think it would happen this quickly. But he was happy about it. He really was, cause he couldn't have had a week more of this life. His two days with the elder Uchiha had been more promising then his life in Konoha. Even though this path was leading to his own death.

He followed the other still at the other man's pace.

But he didn't mind. He felt at ease.

Itachi knew the other still followed him and he had noticed how the other boy had opened up to him. He had also noticed that Naruto felt more at ease now. It was almost like he was happier then he was in Konoha for these years.

He felt bad knowing what fate lies before the other boy. It was rather sad, but he also knew that Naruto had come past the point of caring if he was to die. Itachi even thought that Naruto couldn't take another day in Konoha anymore.

* * *

End of chapter 1!  
Hope you all liked it!  
Till the next one


	2. Chapter 2: A new start!

Hey,

Here is Chapter 2!  
Warnings Yaoi(boyxboy)

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Start..!

Itachi and Naruto travelled one day further when Itachi said they had almost reached the hide-out. Naruto smiled a bit saying:

"It's okay. I don't have anything to lose. But these three days made up for my life. Thank you Itachi".

Itachi nodded and went to the wall. Where he performed some jutsu and a door appeared. Itachi stepped aside so that Naruto could enter.

They both entered the hide-out walking next to each other. Itachi leading the way inside.

Itachi went to a door at the end of some hallway and Naruto felt a bit awkward. Not knowing what exactly could happen.

When Itachi opened the door and entered Naruto followed like he had done for three days now.

"Itachi-san? What are you doing here so quickly?" Naruto noticed that a person with a orange mask on asked the question.

"I have captured the Jinchuuriki, Leader-sama". Naruto turned towards Itachi who looked at him and Naruto stepped forward and bowed briefly.

"Hm. He isn't unconscious or under a Genjutsu. What have you done to him that he isn't the least affected. It looks you two didn't even fight."

"That's true. The Jinchuuriki came willingly with me, leader-sama."

Naruto saw the leader was shocked and looked at him.

Standing up from his seat he walked towards him. Naruto felt afraid he had felt that the person before him was strong, but he was also the leader so his fate lied in his hands.

"Why did you come here willingly? Naruto-kun right?"

"Hai. And I have my own reasons. I prefer not to state them here".

Itachi turned briefly towards the blonde to look at him. He had matured so much these three years. Not only from the outside it looks like.

"Hm. I don't care for the time being. But I assume if you came here willingly. You turned your back on your home Konoha right?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

The leader turned around and looked too Itachi and then towards Naruto.

"You get a new partner Itachi-kun. We have heard news that Kisame is captured. It is a shame nonetheless."

Itachi had noticed the way he had looked at Naruto and knew he wanted to assign the blond as his new partner. But he wondered if the blond understood this. He didn't have to think about it anyway.

"Hai. Leader-sama".

"Alright. Naruto."

Naruto looked up to the leader.

"Do you accept it. To come here willingly and betray your own country."

Naruto stayed silent for a moment. And Itachi was afraid he was going to turn down the offer. Then he will lose his life, but he didn't care about that, so he didn't have anything to lose.

"I accept".

"Alright. Then Itachi-kun, Naruto-kun. You two are now partners."

They both nodded in agreement.

"Itachi will show you your room until Kisame's stuff is out of the room you are going to share. Also you will receive a cloak and a ring as a symbol that you are part of our organisation. Tonight we will introduce you to out other members. Till tonight."

With that said he turned his back on the two and sat down in his chair again.

Itachi and Naruto left the room afterwards.

"Why did you chose to stay alive"?

Naruto snorted.

"Hm. Maybe cause I need to pay your brother back for what he done to me, but I will make sure it is ten times worse. And maybe I can built up a new life. Far away from that stupid Konoha. I'm not a kind of person to give up so soon, Itachi-kun."

Itachi smiled, but Naruto didn't see it, cause he was walking behind him.

"I know that. I will help you where I can then."

"Why would you do that,"?

Naruto smiled as Itachi turned around the smile was still there and Itachi smiled back.

"Cause we are partners now, aren't we Naruto-kun?"

By the time that sentence ended the smile was replaced with a smirk. And somehow Naruto knew that his choice had been a good one.

Building up a new life. With a better Uchiha at his side.

"We will first go find a cloak for you, before we go to our room".

"Hai."

They entered a room somewhere in the base. Naruto had lost it's way after the first three turns. In the hallways that looked the same the whole time.

There were a few cloaks hanging in there.

"Just find one your size. If your size isn't in here. We could make one, but you should at least wear one so pick a larger one then."

"Okay." Naruto walked further inside the room while Itachi had left through another door. When Itachi came back he had a fishnet shirt in his hands.

"It is best if you wear this beneath the cloak. It is the most comfortable way to wear this cloaks."

Naruto felt a bit awkward he needed to change inside a room, where the other raven was.

"Um, is there a place where I can change?"

"Naruto-kun, we are soon living in the same room. And beside that we are both males. Don't say me you never changed in front of other people?"

Itachi was rather curious as to why Naruto wouldn't change before his eyes.

"To be honest. I never changed before someone else his eyes, except Sasuke's. and I prefer to keep it that way."

"_Yeah right. Do you believe your own story. That was really stupid if he didn't think anything then now he will."._

"That is.. rather strange. Do I need to leave each time you change in our room too?"

Naruto knew he wouldn't fall for it, but he couldn't come up with anything else anymore. He had no choice.

"_Dammit. Stupid Uchiha's"._

Naruto decided to not answer that question. And turned around undoing his orange jacket.

He let it lying on the ground and pulled off his shirt revealing his back towards the Uchiha.

Unaware that said Uchiha was scanning his whole body.

"_He is rather fine-built. Not very muscular. But not so weak as I thought he would be. Most be because the clothes never revealed anything from his body.__ What a shame..What the hell"_

Itachi mentally slapped himself for thinking such things.

And noticed how the blond undid his pants. So that he was only in his boxer. And the boy choice that moment to turn around to see the Uchiha scanning his whole body, before looking up in his eyes.

Naruto stared at him. Anger evident in his eyes and Itachi smirked inwards about this.

"Just dress up, Naruto-kun. So that we can leave towards your room."

"Just shut the hell up. And don't even think about it. This body is mine and mine alone. You are not permitted to touch it. Do I make myself clear"?

Itachi rose his eyebrow at that. He hadn't even thought about that, but now the blond had said it…it was a rather good idea. His body looked like that from an angel. He would be glad to touch it, but he was an Uchiha so he wouldn't say anything about it.

"I never even thought about that. What makes you think I'm that perverted?"

Naruto was shocked and his cheeks turned red. Itachi chuckled a bit, but knew that Naruto didn't notice it.

"Um.. Never mind. Forget I said that."

"But that makes me wonder. Why would you say something like that."

"Like I said forget it will you."

Naruto turned around to find a cloak after finishing his shirt on.

Itachi smiled at that. He knew deep down it had something to do with Sasuke he had seen it in the eyes of the blond. Naruto came back full-dressed and not so embarrassed anymore.

"I will bring you to your room then."

Naruto just nodded not knowing anymore what he could say towards the older.

After a while through those stupid hallway's that still looked the same. And soon Naruto knew he would be lost again.

After a while and a few turns further Itachi stopped beside a door.

"I sleep here, but since Kisame's stuff is still in here. You sleep at the guest room. Which is right there the second door at your left side. I will stay here if you need me."

"Alright. Arigatou, Itachi-san."

Itachi nodded opening the door inside his room while Naruto made his way to his own.

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned around to see the elder Uchiha staring at him.

Itachi saw that Naruto was listening so he just decide to say it.

"I will come to get you at six. Be sure you are ready. There 's a bathroom in your room."

"Hai."

With that they both left the hallway.

Itachi turned on the water in the shower. He really needed it after all that travelling and finding out just how stupid his little brother had been.

He really was tired but he would have to wait, till the evening. And he knew that the blond would already be in this room tonight, cause the leader never wanted to have the guestroom occupied for long.

He came out the shower to see indeed what he excepted. All the stuff that was from Kisame was already gone

Itachi felt sad for the shark man but he never was that close to him, so he simply lived with it.

Naruto decided to follow Itachi's advice and went in for a shower. He was really happy when he felt refreshed, but noticing it was still one' o'clock. He sighed. He didn't know what to do now and decided to take the offer of the other male to come when he needed him. He smirked knowing that the Uchiha wouldn't be glad with him in the least. Knowing how he and Sasuke could really kill each other sometimes.

He looked down at his feet for the thought about his former lover. He knew it could end this way, but he simply couldn't blame the older, cause it was never his choice to do this to his younger brother. Naruto decided he could use some company and left through the door knocking on the Uchiha's door.

Itachi opened right away. Fully clothed but with wet hair.

Naruto felt his stomach turn at the sight.

"_Dammit. What the hell is wrong with me. I never acted so stupid in front of Sasuke."_

"Um. Can I come in. I'm rather bored."

Itachi rose his eyebrow, but saw the blond's wet hair and knew he was already for tonight, so he stepped aside leaving the blond to follow him inside the room.

"Please close the door, will you?"

"Of course".

Itachi walked to the bathroom to come back with a brush.

He looked towards the blond and started combing his hair.

Naruto felt his whole body turn on at the sight before him

"_Dammit. I can't take it to life in one room with this person. Me body is feeling weird all over". _

"I'm afraid I 'm not the best company you can get, but since you only know me now. You just come to me. I think you like Deidara more to hang out with if you are bored."

Naruto looked at the raven.

"Why would you say that?"

Naruto decided to make him comfortable and went to the bed and sat upon it.

"I'm an Uchiha, Naruto-kun. I'm sure you can get better company."

Naruto snorted. "I was befriend with your stupid little brother. We were even lovers. I'm used to Uchiha's, Itachi."

Itachi looked at Naruto for a while.

"That's true I guess."

Naruto smiled rather evilly.

"What is it, Uchiha. You afraid I will dump you. Once I get to know the other members?"

This time Itachi snorted.

"Why would I? I have nothing to lose, have I?"

"You will lose me then. Doesn't that mean anything."

Itachi finished combing his hair by now and put his brush on a table nearby, before walking towards the blond.

He stopped before the bed closing the distance between them even more when he lifted his head so they were on the same eye height.

Naruto could feel the Uchiha's breath on his face and on his lips. He felt awkward, but at the same time he felt at ease.

"I don't think I would care if I lose you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto was shocked by those words and felt completely at loss for the first time in his life.

Until there appeared a smirk on Itachi's face that stated he was just messing with him. _"What the hell. Does he mean it or not."_

"Do you mean that or are you just teasing me now?"

Itachi's smirk grew wider.

"Just teasing."

Naruto felt at ease again. He didn't know why, but he felt horrible thinking he didn't mean anything to the raven. Why? He didn't know… just yet, but the Uchiha knew.

Itachi had seen that spark in Naruto's eyes when he said he wouldn't miss him. It was shock, but it was also mingled with pain. And he saw hope when he said he had jus been teasing him. What was the truth, but he wanted to know how much he meant for the blond and unknown to the blond he had gotten his answer.

And that was when Itachi decided. He wouldn't let Naruto walk away from him anymore.

He would make Naruto see how much he loved him. He had always loved him from afar nonetheless. From their first encounter till now. It hadn't changed anything.

He would save the blond from his pitiful life. And make him happier then he had ever been.

He would repair what Sasuke so stupidly had broken and destroyed.

Naruto had closed his eyes after that and Itachi had brought his comb back to the bathroom. Before sitting down on his own bed.

"Where are Kisame's stuff anyway?"

"They are already gone."

The Uchiha shifted so he was laying on his back and Naruto saw his chest going up and down from his breathing. Such a deadly creature. He had always know how deadly Itachi could be. But he was fascinated by him also. He had been from their first encounter. That strong aura surrounding him had been so great then. He almost looked like a god back then. Hell he looked still like a god.  
Itachi looked at Naruto noticing he was looking at him and grinned.

Naruto eyes went wide and his face became red.

'_Oh dammit. I shouldn't have done that. Now he noticed I was looking at him.'_

Naruto decided to change the subject a bit, so he wouldn't get more akward.

"Um, Itachi-san."  
"Yes, Naruto-kun"? he almost purred when looking at the blue-eyed boy.  
Naruto cringed inward.  
_'God. Why did he say it like that. Ii can't fall in love with him. Sasuke would kill me for sure'._

"If Kisame's stuff is already gone, then I can already move in this room tonight right?"

Naruto asked.

"Hai, Naruto-kun."

And Naruto smiled.

Itachi stood up and walked towards Naruto who sat on his bed.

"You know what". Itachi stopped in the middle of the room.

"You are sitting on my bed right now". And Itachi grinned, wanting to know how the blond would react to this.  
"Ahh, I'm sorry, Itachi-san. I.. I didn't know". And the boy was off his bed before Itachi knew it.  
Itachi chuckled, but the first moments it went unheard, cause the blond was stressed.  
but when Naruto heard it he looked at the Uchiha and saw him smile. Naruto pouted. And Itachi found it adorable to see.

He walked towards Naruto and stopped in front of him.

They were so close. Naruto could feel his heartbeat in his own ears.

Then Itachi moved forward softly kissing the blond.

The blond didn't back away, just like Itachi knew he wouldn't. He knew the boy liked him, everything on his body betrayed this.

The boy kissed him back shyly.

When they parted Naruto looked at him. Love was evident in his eyes but also the hurt.  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."  
And Naruto ran off and closed Itachi's door behind him.

Itachi closed his eyes.  
"Just let me love you, Naruto. I will repair what me foolish brother has broken, for you."

Naruto went inside his own room and closed the door.

He went towards the bed and sat upon it. He closed his eyes and brought his knees to his chest and cried.

'_I'm falling in love with the person that I can't fall in love with._

'_I'm falling into a cruel love…. Again.'_

* * *

End of chapter 2!  
Hope you all liked it!

Maybe a kind of dramatic ending, but I will make it up in the next chapter!

Till the next one!


	3. Chapter 3: Jincuuriki is caught?

Hey all!

Here is chapter 3:

No real warnings this chapter.  
Except yaoi(boyxboy)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3:  
Jinchuuriki is caught! Konoha in Turmoil!

It was still in the afternoon and the meeting would be tonight, but Naruto couldn't leave his room.

He had come to like the older raven too much.

'_It would be bad if they got together, besides it is an Uchiha, so he would act the same way like Sasuke._

_What the hell. Sasuke and Itachi aren't the same. How can I even thinking that'._

Naruto knew he couldn't face the older raven, beside what would he think of him, that he ran away after such a kiss.

Naruto eyes were red from crying. It was one hour after he left Itachi alone in his room again, but the older raven also didn't come to look.

That was a reason for Naruto to believe Itachi didn't like him, not like he loved Itachi.

It couldn't be the same love.

Naruto thought of Sasuke. Sasuke would really kill him for this. He was sure about that.

'_Would Itachi allow it if Sasuke was to kill me. Or maybe.. Would he defend me?_

_No, after all. He doesn't even care how I feel right now..'_

Itachi was sitting in his room. It had been one hour, since Naruto had stormed out of his room. To be honest Itachi was worried if the blonde was okay. But he knew he could take care of himself. But he couldn't forget those blue eyes, so much love, but also so much hurt. And Itachi knew exactly what the blonde's problem was. He was afraid of Sasuke and maybe did still love him. He didn't want to betray Sasuke and especially not with the murderer of his own family. But Itachi cared about him, but he didn't know how to show the blond how much. Itachi closed his eyes still thinking.

Maybe he went too far with that kiss? But he knew that Naruto liked him. He had seen the evidence in his actions. He was stressed and beside his body betrayed him every time his cheeks reddened.

Itachi oened his eyes deciding he couldn't take it anymore. He had to know how the blonde was feeling before pushing him into anything.

Itachi stood up and walked towards the door.  
he walked into the hallway when he heard his name.

"Itachi-san".

Turning around he saw Deidara coming his way.

"Deidara, please make it quick, if it's important".

"It is. Konoha has found out that the Kyuubi is missing."

"What is the problem in that. They would find out soon enough anyway."

Itachi looked at Deidara waiting for an answer, but in fact he really wanted to go to Naruto.

"Yeah, but we heard news he left a note. Leader-sama wants to speak to you about it, un."

"Can't he wait one second though. I really need to check up on Naruto."

"I'm sorry, Itachi. He said you better come right now, and he was really pissed, so you better watch your step".

Itachi sighed.

"I will check, Naruto-kun. Go ahead, Itachi-san".

Deidara smiled innocent, hoping the elder trusted him with his task, cause the task seemed important to him.

"I don't have much choice I guess. Please look after him for me, Deidara. I trust you not to harm him in any way, otherwise I will personally kill you. You understand that? Then go"

Deidara nodded and bowed.

"Hai, you can trust me, un".

Deidara walked past Itachi and knocked at the door.

Itachi decided not to wait for the other blonde to open the door and walked to Pein-sama's room.

Naruto looked up when he heard knocking on his door.

He didn't know if he should answer or not.

'What if it's Itachi?'

"Uhm, who is it?" Naruto asked unsure.

"Un, you didn't met any of the members yet, but my name is Deidara. Can I please come in, Naruto-kun"?  
"I guess. The door is open."

Deidara looked a bit shocked. In place of missing-nins he didn't even lock his door. No one did, but there was a difference to being member or not, or almost member.

Deidara opened the door and saw the blond boy sitting on his bed, staring at him.

"I thought it would be Itachi, cause he is the only that I had contact with."

Deidara grinned.

"He had some other business. But I'm here to entertain you".

"Did Itachi send you"?

Naruto had a feeling he kind of did. So he wanted to know for sure.

Deidara looked taken aback.

"Un, he looked worried about you. So I decided to volunteer, cause I gave him a kind of task. But he just wanted to check on you, when I ran into him, you know."

Naruto looked shocked.

"After one stupid hour. He decided to check on me".

"What do you mean".

"None of your business". Naruto stated angry.

Deidara grinned.

"I kind of like you, un".

Naruto looked taken aback when the other blonde said that.

"Now I understand why Itachi had taken such a liking of you".

"What?" Naruto practically jumped off his bed. The result was that he stood up and walked towards Deidara.

Deidara slightly confused, just looked at him.

"Itachi likes me"? Naruto asked standing in the middle of the room. Watching the other.

Naruto saw shock in his face and then he saw fear.

"I never said that, un"!

"You did, you said it just moments ago".

"It was a misunderstanding. I shouldn't have said it, okay".

Naruto knew he couldn't push the other one, but Naruto knew what he had heard.

"Okay it was a misunderstanding." Naruto stated. Naruto then grinned evilly.

"Uhm, then why are you grinning like that, un?"

Naruto walked towards him the grin never leaving his face.

"Or maybe we could say. It's a secret between the 2 of us?"

Deidara shocked. The boy wasn't about to give up.

"What the hell. Why are you so damn persistent about knowing if he liked you or not"?

"Wait a minute. Do you like Itachi, un?"

Naruto shocked and backed away.

"I don't. He is just as stupid as his younger brother."

"And why in God's name are you comparing me to Sasuke"? said an slightly irritated voice behind Deidara.

Deidara turned around to see the elder Uchiha standing there and his eyes betrayed pain and anger at the moment.

'_Oh, damn. That can only get worse now.' thought Deidara._

Naruto eyes went wide.

'_I didn't mean it like that. Oh god now I'm __going to lose him too.'_

"I didn't mean it like that."

Naruto walked past Deidara who was still shocked.

"Please, Itachi".

Itachi closed his eyes and sighed.

"I don't care what you think of me, Naruto-kun. I know how I feel though. I can't love any other person as much as I love you."

Itachi opened his eyes and looked at Naruto.

Then turned around not waiting for any reaction or anything he left to go inside his own room again.

In his own room again Itachi thought:

'_But I do care how you feel about me. But you don't even give me a chance by comparing me with Sasuke. Please understand Naruto. I'm not like him. If I love you. I mean it for all eternity, not for just today…_

- Back in Konoha: -

"How could this have happened. Didn't anyone noticed it. How could the Akatsuki have been here without anyone noticing. Please fucking explain me this?"

Tsunade felt at loss.

"We don't even know when it happened."

"If the Akatsuki could just take someone out of Konoha without any noticing. I would most likely say, it would have been an Uchiha, Tsunade", Kakashi said softly.

Tsunade sighed. She looked up at Kakashi, Iruka, Anko, Kurenai and Shikamaru.

"What do we do now"? She asked softly.

"The chance is too small, that he is still alive", said a person who came in the door.

Everyone turned around and looked as Danzo made his way towards Tsunade.  
Kurenai and Anko stepped aside to let him through.

Tsunade's eyes almost spit fire at said person before her.

"You don't have any reason to be here."

"In fact I have".

Tsunade looked angrier from every second that passed.

"Just tell what you want and leave". Anko said rather cold.  
Danzo grabbed in his clothes and picked out a folded piece of paper in an plastic ninja bag, so that no fingers print were left behind.

He throws the small bag on her table grinned at her confused face.

"I think you may want to know what's inside. My ninja squad found it, when they were searching for the Kyuubi kid."

Tsunade looked at it. And decided to believe his words, but she had a feeling she wasn't going to like what was inside.

She picked the small bag from her table and opened it.

She folded out the piece of paper. And held it in her hands.

Her eyes went wide.

"Where…Where did they find this"?

"In his own house", Danzo said smiling. Danzo looked over her. It was priceless to see her so disturbed.

He turned around and walked out of the office.

"Now then, if you will excuse me. I'm going to make a perfect squad to kill all the Akatsuki members."  
Tsunade's hands trembled. Jiraiya had followed the whole conversation on the roof of the building and went inside when he heard that Tsunade was shocked.  
"Tsunade".  
Tsunade looked up. Tears were almost in her eyes. Jiraiya knew something in that letter made everything different from how it was now.

"I want Akatsuki destroyed", her voice was soft, but full of anger and hate. "No matter what happens. I want them all dead".

"Why, Tsunade"?

Her hands trembled again as she looked at the piece of a paper in her hands.

Jiraiya walked towards her, picking the paper out of her hand.

It was Naruto's hand writing.

"Naruto". Jiraiya said softly.

"What is in it?" Shikamaru asked, cause now he was getting curious and the others also.

"This is… a goodbye letter." Jiraiya looked up. "It's from Naruto".

"A Goodbye letter… that means he left willingly"? Shikamaru said softly, trying to believe it, but couldn't.

"We need to kill every Akatsuki member. We have to end this stupid fight right now". Tsunade stated softly.

"But Naruto is now at their side. You also want to kill Naruto"? Jiraiya asked

Tsunade looked up at him and then to the letter in his hand.

"If we have to, yes. Maybe there is a chance he would betray them again and come back, but if he doesn't. I don't want any ninja to hold back on him, even if it means his death".

The air in the room tensed as Jiraiya read the letter again, simply not believing his student, for such a stupid action:

_Hello,_

_By the time you read this._

_I'm already gone, maybe even for some time already._

_But you don't have to worry. I will betray Konoha for all that pain that you people brought upon me._

_I will let you now. I won't hesitate to kill and destroy whole Konoha._

_It will be a fair price for all that pain, won't it?_

_I don't care who will find this letter, but please bring it to Obaa-chan._

_Everything will be decided by her choice now._

_Sayonara Uzumaki Naruto_

* * *

End of chapter 3!  
Hope you all liked it.

Till the next one!

A small spoiler the title of the next chapter :P  
Next chapter:  
An odd alliance is born!


	4. Chapter 4: An Odd Alliance is born

Hey all!

Warning: Yaoi(boyxboy)

Here is chapter 4!  
I have one slight question for the story though.  
I'm thinking about changing the rating to M.  
And now I want to know if anyone have any objections?  
Cause otherwise I will stick with this rating, okay

So please let me know :P!

* * *

Chapter 4:  
An Odd Alliance is born!

Akatsuki Hide-out:

Naruto stood there, not believing it.

'_He loves me..? But what if he is the same as Sasuke..? what if he also leaves me.? I don't think I can take that, cause I know. I love Itachi more than I ever loved Sasuke. Maybe I should stop comparing them with each other. Itachi is right I need to stop comparing them with each other, but I can't take it to life here with the elder Uchiha.'_

Naruto turned around to see Deidara standing there.

Deidara also looked kind of shocked.

"What do I do now? I can't believe this. How could I be so stupid to say that."

Deidara walked towards him and grabbed his shoulders gentle, but also hard.

Naruto looked up to the other blonde.

"I don't know what you must do, Naruto-kun."

Naruto sighed and deidara went on:

"But I know one thing though."

"And that's"? Naruto asked feeling like maybe that could restore the hope in his heart.

"Itachi never says he loves someone, if he doesn't mean it, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes closed a bit.

" The rest is up to you to decide, but you have to decide now, cause if you go too the meeting tonight, you will be a full member of the Akatsuki. If you don't want that to happen, then I'm willing to bring you to the exit."

"What? But won't you get problems with that?"

Deidara grinned.

"They can't get me into such problems, cause I'm a member."

'_If I leave, there is a chance I will never see Itachi again, or as enemy the next time we meet. If I stay here, I can get revenge on Konoha.. and Sasuke. And if I stay here, I can try to make up with Itachi again too, cause I really don't feel like losing him. I really don't know what to do. If I leave though, I will once again lose a whole newly rebuilt life. A life in which I could be happy again. With another Uchiha, with new people around me, instead of a whole village who hate me. '_

Deidara knew the blond was thinking, so he didn't interrupt him.

But he wondered what he would choice though. He had nothing to really stay for, except the Uchiha, but with everything at this moment, was that worth it? I seems like that blond also likes him though, but it seems like he can't forget Sasuke. That is where their problem lies.

Naruto finally looked up. In his eyes was a determination visible, that Deidara didn't really know, if it was good or bad.

"You made a choice, un"?

"Hai, I made a choice, Deidara-san."

Itachi sat in his own room still on his bed. He wondered if he pushed the blond away too far now, but the blond needed to realise he wasn't like Sasuke. So Itachi had to say it, even if it hurts them both.

Then Itachi remembered the letter the blond wrote when he left Konoha. The letter was writing with all his hate towards the village and villagers. Itachi wanted to help Naruto with it, if he only let him.

'_If you only let me love you. I'm sure that I can make your whole life a lot better then it's right now'. _

Those beautiful blue eyes was the first thing that attracted him to the young Jinchuuriki, from the first time they meet. Itachi had liked those eyes.

Those eyes that held so much grief and pain in it. But Itachi knew about the hate too. He had also seen it in his eyes, each time they met.

So much hidden emotions was always visible in those eyes. Emotions he was sure no one ever saw, even Sasuke didn't know it.

There was knocking at the already open door and Itachi looked up, to see a person with blond hair and blue eyes standing there.

Konoha:

"There is nothing found, Hokage-sama. Not a trace of which direct ions they took, not on the ground or on the roof."

"How in God's name is this even possible. He left today, right? Then why aren't there any traces left?"

"Most likely because the person who was with him was an Uchiha."

Tsunade sighed.

"Damm Uchiha's, each time again they ruin the life of Naruto. First Sasuke and now Itachi is bringing his death sentence out on the boy."

"We have no reason to believe that, Hokage-sama. We have reason to believe he joined them."

"I will not believe that", Tsunade stated angry.

"I prefer him death, then joining the enemy and that he ides on our hands."

The ANBU looked at the Hokage. She was getting tired of this already and it wasn't even one day.

The boy meant much for her, but this is just absurd. That she would go such lengths to get him back here alive.

Joining forces was the best idea, but with who?

That was the most stupid idea ever, cause the person who joined them, was the person who also wanted to destroy Konoha.

The legendary sannin, Orochimaru and his team, which included a certain Uchiha.

This could only get worse. This maybe the mistake that could kill Konoha.

Orochimaru's hide-out:

Orochimaru chuckled.

"Never thought that Konoha would nee help." He said.

Kabuto sat near the wall in the small room and Sasuke was beside him.

"They want help to get that Naruto back from the Akatsuki. I don't understand the chance is too big that he is already death".

"Don't you dare to ay that". And Sasuke Sharingan went on, by his anger. Sasuke looked at Kabuto who just grinned.

"Stop it you two. Kabuto, you know Sasuke loves the kid, so let him love him. I don't care. And you Sasuke leave Kabuto alone."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama", they both said in unison, knowing who the master was here.

"This would be a great opportunity to get too Konoha and reach their weak points."

Orochimaru grinned.

"This time. We will completely destroy Konoha. We will not leave anyone alive. Nor ninja or villager."

We will leave to Konoha now."

"Which team do I need to get, for this fight, Orochimaru-sama", Kabuto asked so he could prepare for leaving.

"None. It will be the three of us. Nothing more or less, besides we need to earn their trust first, so we need to get Naruto out of there alive".

"Okay. Clever choice of plan."

"Then we will take off now, won't we Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru teased him, knowing how much he would like to have the blond here. He knew of their relationship. Sasuke had loved him and even missed him here. All those three years he missed him. So this was the time to bring him here and let the raven do what he wants.

Orochimaru grinned at that thought, cause he knew Sasuke had changed an he won't let Naruto ever leave him again.

Sasuke grinned at the older Sannin. Noticing the smirk on his mouth. Sasuke knew he won't ever let Naruto go away again. Even if Naruto had to spent his time here in jail. He won't ever leave again. Naruto was HIS. And Sasuke will make sure everyone knows it.

Akatsuki hide-out:

Itachi looked at the blond.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have compared you to Sasuke. It was my mistake, punish me as you see fit."

Itachi rose an eyebrow at this. Why would he punish him.

"Punish me, Itachi." Naruto said softly, closing the door and even locking it.

"Why would I punish you, Naruto-kun?"

Itachi stood up and walked towards the blond who had changed. There was so much determination visible in his eyes. And also love.

"Cause I have hurt you and I want you to punish me for it."

Itachi chuckled and stopped in front of the blond. They could feel each other's breath on each other's face.

"Naruto." Itachi whispered softly.

"Can I punish you how I see fit?"

"Hai, Itachi",

Itachi grabbed the blond and kissed him softly turning him around, walking towards the bed. Throwing them both on the bed.

Itachi hovered above Naruto. Naruto's blue eyes looked prettier then Itachi had ever seen them.

Naruto smiled.

"This is going to be punishment", he asked softly?

Itachi grinned at him.

"Yes, Naruto. This is going to be you punishment".

And Itachi kissed him softly again.

Konoha:

"Orochimaru, I prefer not seeing you, but you know where the hide-outs are from the Akatsuki." Tsunade stated softly.

Orochimaru grinned.

"I already thought something like that. We will help you, but only because I still have to pay them back for throwing me out of the Akatsuki."

"You are with only three people here I suppose? You, Kabuto and a certain missing-nin Uchiha."

"That's correct, Tsunade."

Jiraiya stood beside her watching his other team member and his team.

Sasuke just stood b y the wall, leaning against it, not showing anything at all.

Kabuto was right beside Orochimaru. Who both stood in the middle of the office.

"We want Naruto back here alive. We won't sent any ninja's from Konoha with you, cause I don't trust you enough for that. Now please leave and bring him back."

Orochimaru grinned. "You don't trust me enough, Tsunade-sama? That hurts".

"Just the hell up and leave. NOW".

Orochimaru's grin never faded even when Tsunade screamed out in anger and frustration, most likely because she cared too much about the blonde. Stupid feelings getting in the way.

"Kabuto, Sasuke, we will go to the closest hide-out first. Let's go."

The three left leaving Tsunade alone with Jiraiya.

Jiraiya grabbed her shoulders and tried to let her relax a bit.

"I can't take this anymore, Jiraiya. I just want him back here, so I can hold him in my arms. Not ever leaving him alone again."

Jiraiya smiled a bit.

"I will be alright, Tsunade. Let's just hope they bring back Naruto."

"I wonder what will happen, with us all, Jiraiya. Cause there is a high possibility that Naruto fell in love with someone."

"With who then"?

Tsunade looked up. "They are very much alike each other. He had already the younger one, but I'm afraid that if they fall in love. It could destroy everything."

"You are talking about an Uchiha right? Then you mean Itachi?

"Yes, he is exactly the person I mean, Jiraiya."

* * *

End of chapter 4:

Hope you all liked it :D

Till the next one!


	5. Chapter 5: The meeting interupted

Hey all!

Here is chapter 5!

And i'm gonna change the rating to M, just so you know :P

Warning for this chapter. Maybe some bad language now( don't know for sure) and of course Yaoi(boyxboy)

Hope you all enjoy :P!

* * *

Chapter5:

The Meeting Interrupted !

Previous chapter:

Naruto had hurt Itachi, and the punishment is made. Making love. Konoha and Orochimaru joined forces and Orochimaru, Sasuke, Kabuto need to find Naruto and bring him back to Konoha, alive.

Somewhere in the forest:

"Whne will we arrive at the hide-out, Orochimaru"? Sasuke asked a bit bored, cause they were already running and it was close to evening by now.

"We're almost there, Sasuke-kun."

Kabuto grinned.

"What are you grinning at"? Sasuke asked kind of pissed.

"You".

Sasuke glared angrily at Kabuto, but Kabuto just started chuckling.

"Stop it you too", Orochimaru's voice said soft. "We're almost there."

Orochimaru stopped on a branch from a tree. Sasuke and Kabuto on the tree behind it.

There was a big beautiful waterfall and a whole mountain. It was kind of beautiful to see.

The lake beneath the waterfall was glistering with the drops of the waterfall.

Orochimaru grinned when he felt that there were people in the hide-out. They still used it, so now only hoping the Jinchuuriki was also here.

"There are a few chakra signature's but I can't make out Naruto's. You sure he is here?" Sasuke asked irritated he had come all the way to find nothing.

"Positive."

"Why are you so sure, Orochimaru-sama? Kabuto asked curious.

Orochimaru turned around grinning.

"Cause there is an Uchiha in there. And if I'm not mistaken Naruto was taken away by Itachi."

Sasuke eyes glared hard at the stone mountain before him.

"I will get revenge for my clan and save Naruto from him." Sasuke grinned. "It couldn't be any better."

"First, we need a way to get in." Kabuto stated.

"Second we need a plan, cause we are going into an enemy base.

And third we nee to have an back-up plan in case we need to retreat."

"I'm not going to retreat if Naruto is also still inside." Sasuke said softly.

Orochimaru and Kabuto were taking aback with this, cause the Uchiha was looking to the ground. He even looked sad. But he didn't want or will leave without Naruto at his side again.

He looked up and Orochimaru grinned.

"We won't leave without him then."

"That would be pure suicide, Orochimaru-sama". Kabuto said shocked by his choice.

"Nope. We get that stupid blond of Sasuke and get out of there alive. Then Sasuke can do what he wants with the blond. We won't leave without him."

Kabuto sighed, knowing Orochimaru had made his decision. But he still thought they were just asking for a death wish here. How could they survive against the Akatsuki in their base nonetheless.

"Let's go inside". Orochimaru said and he went towards the big rock, directly beside the waterfall. Sasuke and Kabuto saw now that it was an sealed door.

Orochimaru walked towards it and brought his hand up the cold stone. Orochimaru felt that the door opened. He grinned.

"We're in".

When the door opened completely. They all walked inside. The hallway was dark and nothing could be seen, except from the torches that were lit.

They went further inside till they came across a big hall, with multiple routes that could be taken.

"Should we split up"? Sasuke asked wondering if it was really this big, if they would ever found any trace of anyone.

"No, we are going to break this illusion."

"Illusion", Sasuke and Kabuto said in unison.

Orochimaru didn't listen anymore as he walked towards the middle of the room.

He stopped turning around he let his chakra fall out towards all four corners of the room.

Then the room began to tremble. Sasuke and Kabuto stood on one place, not daring to move anymore. When it stopped the room had changed. It had become more lively, more beautiful and besides that there was only one way left.

"It's a big advantage if you have someone that knows about the Akatsuki". Sasuke grinned.

Orochimaru waved his hand.

Sasuke and Kabuto both listened to the silent command and walked towards him.

"Now we are getting into the dangerous part, mask your chakra, if someone finds out we are inside, we are death."

Sasuke nodded and masked his chakra perfectly.

Kabuto sighed. "Like we will ever come out of here alive again anyway."

But he also masked his chakra.

Orochimaru followed and turned around walking towards the door opening it and walking further into a dark hallway again.

Sasuke and Kabuto just followed him silently, cause Orochimaru was the leader and knew more about the Akatsuki then the others.

"Hm." Orochimaru stopped.

"What is it Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru chuckled.

"Jinchuuriki found".

"WHAT! Where? Sasuke asked.

"Is he alive"?

"Yes, he is alive, but there is a problem with his location."

"What is it?" Kabuto asked.

"It's in the meeting room, but all members are also there."

"If we go in there. We are really screwed." Sasuke said.

"We can't barge in that place". Kabuto agreed with Sasuke.

"Oh, Yes we can". Orochimaru started grinning again.

"Oh Damm, you don't really mean it do you."

"If he leaves that room, there is a high possibility that I cannot find him so easily again".

After some while that everyone was thinking. Sasuke said:

"Then we have no choice. We will take the risk."

Kabuto sighed deeply now.

"Oh, God. Do you both have a death wish or something like that?"

"Relax, Kabuto. We won't die that easily right." Sasuke stated.

"It's a room full of missing-nin from class S. How do you want to come out of there alive?"

"Stop arguing, both of you. The choice is made, we will go insdie. It won't be nay problem, cause he is close to the door, so just grab him and leave, okay."

"Hai" They both said.

Kabuto decided he was tired of trying to keep them alive. So he just followed them and Orochimaru.

They walked up further ahead following Orochimaru who exactly knew where he was going. The whole hide-out didn't change a bit since he left. It was a great advantage, so he didn't complain.

They stopped buy a large door. Orochimaru felt all chakra's signature's behind the door. The closest ones where Itachi and Naruto. As long as they could get Naruto before Itachi could react it would be fine, cause they would be getting away, before the others knew something had happened.

"On three. I will open the door. You two take Naruto and watch out the closest one to Naruto is Itachi. So he will notice, so be quick about it an then we will all make a run for it. Knock the Jincuuriki unconscious cause we can't use a person who doesn't want to come with us."

"What doe you mean by the last statement?" Sasuke asked, cause he felt it would be hard for him, whatever the elder meant.

"One…Two…Three. Go" Orochimaru said. As he opened the door.

Akatsuki hide-out:

"It will be simple. The plan is all set. Naruto, you ready for this. They are close." Pain asked.

"Hai, I'm ready. I will let them show a said they won't ever forget".

Naruto grinned. The other Akatsuki members Also grinned or nodded. They had approved of this plan, cause Naruto wanted it. They understood, so they wanted to help him.

"There're here". Pain said.

The room filled with tensing. Naruto closed his eyes and opened them looking at the elder Uchiha sitting beside him.

Itachi gave him a nod and a small smile.

Naruto was glad that they got together, but the past needed to be put behind him. And that was exactly what he was going to do.

"I will miss you". Naruto said softly.

Itachi smiled. "I will miss you more. Please watch out, Naruto-kun."

The door broke open and two shadows went inside. All the members saw it, but Itachi closed his eyes the moment Sasuke grabbed and knocked Naruto unconsoius. He ouldn't see it, otherwise he would defend the blond and the plan would fail.

He opened his eyes just before Sasuke pulled back together with Kabuto. Sasuke looked at him a smirk playing with his face. Itachi just glared at him angry. And then they were gone.

Pain looked at Itachi who just said there, like he just lost part of his life.

Itachi looked up at Pain noticing he was staring at him.

Pain grinned.

"He will be alright, Itachi. You don't have to worry about him. He won't let the other Uchiha do what he wants."

Itachi first glared, but then he closed his eyes and a small smile came back on his lips. All the other members were startled because of it.

"I know that. He only loves one person and that isn't Sasuke."

He got up and went to his own room, followed buy Deidara.

Deidara stopped in front of him.

"You two made love, didn't you." Deidara asked a playful smirk across his face.

"That's not your business, Deidara."

Itachi walked beside him saying:

"But thanks anyway."

Deidara stood still in the hallway.

Itachi knew that he had said it to the blond.

'_Dammit. Stupid Uchiha's. They always notice everything. Hope Sasuke isn't__ like his older brother though. Otherwise Naruto could get in a lot of problems'._

In the forest:

"We got him". Sasuke said looking at Naruto, who was still unconscious.

"Yeah. I have to say. It was a real miracle though. They had noticed us." Kabuto stated softly.

Then Sasuke remembered Itachi's eyes, full of hate. He wasn't a person who hated others easily. But the previous time they had seen each other. His eyes hadn't been so full of hate, hate directed towards him.

"Now we go back to the base, after we rest a bit. Maybe he even wakes up, so you can speak to him".

"About what do I need to speak with him?" Sasuke grinned. "I only got my sex toy back."

Orochimaru also grinned. "I already thought you didn't' feel anything for the boy."

"We broke not a place full of missing-nins to get your stupid sex toy back? We risked our lives in there ,just for that?" Kabuto asked angry.

Sasuke looked up and smirked.

"Yeah, just for that. But you won't get anything from him, cause now he is all MINE."

Naruto's pov:

Naruto was already awake and had followed the conversation. Sasuke had even said he was just a sex toy. Was that all he was. Was that all Sasuke felt for him and what about Itachi. Was it the same?

'_No. I don't' compare them with each other anymore. It will only lead to problems if I do.'_

Naruto kept his act of being unconscious.

But when he felt a rough mouth kissing him he jerked upwards and slammed the person into the tree behind him.

Naruto was shocked to see it was Sasuke, but he could have guessed it.

"So you're awake then".

Sasuke grinned and Naruto turned around to see Orochimaru and Kabuto standing there.

He then lookec back to Sasuke.

Naruto growled angry.

"So I'm a sex toy eh"?

Sasuke's grin became wider with those words.

"You always were, Naruto. You are really stupid, when you believed all those times I said "I love you".

"Then let me make up for all those times I believed you". Naruto growled angrier.

'_Damn, I have to stick to the plan. Oh I'm going to hate myself for this. I'm sorry Itachi. I have no choice for the moment.'_

Naruto closed the distance between them roughly kissing the Uchiha. Sasuke was shocked at first, but soon Naruto felt Sasuke turning around and shoving him into the tree.

Naruto groaned.

"You are a little eager, aren't we?" Sasuke teased him.

"You have to wait, Toy, till we get to the base."

Naruto just glared.

'_It was disgusting…__ The way Sasuke kissed him. The way Sasuke was going to use him... _

_Itachi I already miss you..__'_

* * *

_End of Chapter 5!_

_Hope you all liked it :D  
Next chapter will be rated M, just so you know ;)_

_Next chapter:  
Truth Revealed! What am I to you!_

_That's it I geuss.  
Till the next one!__  
_


	6. Chapter 6: Truth Revealed!

Hey all!

Here is chapter 6 :P

Warning: Yaoi(boyxboy)

Also lemon in this chapter, so you are warned ;)

Hope you enjoy, but it's my first time writing lemon, so hope you like it ;)!

Also maybe some spioler warning, regading the true person behind Tobi.  
And a New couple :P  
Please tell me if you like the new couple?

* * *

Previous chapter:

Naruto is taken away by Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke, just closely after Itachi and Naruto made up again. But the Akatsuki knew Orochimaru and Sasuke were coming!

Chapter 6:

Truth Revealed! What am I to you !

Somewhere in the forest:  
Sasuke grinned at Naruto.

The boy couldn't wait to get back with him. Even if he now knew he was just used.

What was Naruto naïve.

Sasuke let go of Naruto knowing the other wouldn't try to run away or anything.

"Let's go too the hide-out". Sasuke said.

Orochimaru nodded. And looked towards the place where they came from and went ahead.

Kabuto followed, knowing the other two would also follow them.

Sasuke turned around to see Naruto glaring at him.

'_I knew he would be upset about it, but truth is truth, Naruto.__ When it comes to it, you don't mean anything to me. It was just a big lie'. _

Naruto ignored the raven and went after Orochimaru and Kabuto. He preferred them over Sasuke now.

He had seen the lust in his old friend's eyes. He knew what would happen when they were at the hide-out.

It was inventible. And he knew it. He had to stick to the plan, otherwise it would be all for nothing, but what it have included having sex with Sasuke?

Not. Sasuke made that part up. Naruto already knew how Itachi would react. He would kill the younger for sure.

Sasuke followed Naruto, who followed the other two.

"Naruto". Sasuke yelled.

Naruto jumped ahead still, but he turned his head around looking at the other behind him.

Sasuke smirked, noticing the blond still listened to him.

'Oh, I can't wait to have him back in my hands, glad we are almost there'.

Sasuke didn't say anything else, but Naruto saw the dark glistering in his black eyes.

Naruto knew what the Uchiha thought. And it could only get worse. Naruto turned around closing his eyes briefly.

'_I'm sorry Itachi. Please don't be mad at me…__I don't want this plan to fail.. so I have to stick with him. Even if he uses me as he personal sex slave..'_

Akatsuki hide-out:

One day had passed by now. Itachi and the other members knew that Orochimaru would be at his base by now. Together with Naruto.

Itachi already missed him and everyone noticed it, but only Deidara knew what had happened before the blond was taken away.

* Flashback*:

Naruto stood there in his room. Deidara walked towards him. Deidara hugged him.

"It's okay un." He said reassuringly.

Naruto turned around and let his head fall on the other's shoulder.

"How could I be so stupid. To compare him to Sasuke, again."

Naruto softly cried and Deidara held him close, trying to comfort him where he could.

"You love him, don't you, un?"

Naruto looked up at those blue eyes. Deidara smiled softly.

"Who couldn't fall in love with him, I mean. He is handsome, un. And besides that. He made his choice. You're his choice. He loves you, un. I'm sure he would forgive you."

"But I don't know how?" Deidara stepped back, losing his grip on the blond.

Deidara grinned.

"Submit to him. I'm sure he will accept it if you say to him. You want to be punished for what you have done".

"Submit to him.. Punishment. Dammit. Why do I have to go that far."

Deidara grinned.

"You want him back, right? This is your only chance, un".

Naruto chuckled.

"I wonder what the punishment will be?"

"Hm, who knows". Deidara grinned. _'Something that ends up on a bed'._

"You know". Naruto stated, before grinning.

"I will submit to him then, everything to get him back." Naruto said.

"Good luck kid."

"Thanks, also for your advice, Deidara-san".

Naruto smiled, before walking out of the room to the room next to him.

Deidara grinned, knowing how the elder would react.

* End of the Flashback*

Deidara grinned. The Uchiha and Naruto would have to thank him for his help, otherwise their relationship would had ended bad.

"Deidara-senpai." A voice squeaked.

Deidara turned around to see the source of the voice. Tobi. He knew it.

"What? Can't you see I was thinking, you dumbass?" Deidara screamed irritated.

"Hm, yeah, yeah. But I had to get you, cause there is a meeting right now."

"A meeting?"

"Yeah. Now come on. We need to go there".

Tobi grabbed Deidara's arm and pulled him through the hallway.

They finally reached the meeting room, to see everyone was already there. Tobi let go of his arm and went to his place.

"Deidara, you're late." Pain stated a bit irritated by the blonde.

"I'm sorry. You could say I was a bit too deep in thought."

Deidara went to his seatplace and sat down.

"Now some of you may already know it, but we will announce the real leader of the Akatsuki now."

Everyone was shocked.

'_The real leader. Pain-sama was never the leader? But then who would be?'_ Deidara thought.

Deidara watched the Uchiha as there was no emotion in his eyes or anywhere for that matter. The Uchiha knew who the real leader was.

"SILENCE", Pain screamed to get everyone's attention.

When everyone was silent and watched Pain again.

"Now, will the leader of the Akatsuki stand up and stand on the table to show his true 'form'."

Everyone watched around looking at each other, when Tobi finally stood up and sprang on table. Deidara didn't knew what to think anymore.

'_Oh, God. I worked together with the real leader. I called him a dumbass some time ago. I always ignored him or try to get him as far away as possible from me. How could this have happened.'_

_Deidara watched shocked as the person pulled the mask off._

_To reveal Black hair, that looked kind of familiar and then two eyes, blazing with an Sharingan. _

"Guys, this is Madara-sama. The real leader of the Akatsuki and even an Uchiha, like Itachi."

Pain said.

"An Uchiha!" Someone screamed.

Everyone looked at wonder at Deidara whose eyes were full of rage.

"I worked together with an Uchiha without knowing it?"

Madara grinned.

Madara walked towards him and Deidara froze in his spot.

"What is the problem with an Uchiha. You have had no problems with Itachi, did you?"

Itachi smirked, but said nothing.

Deidara didn't know what to say anymore.

"I…I..I have no problems with Uchiha's."

Madara chuckled evilly.

"I have a problem believing that."

Madara sprang from the table right before Deidara.

He smiled evilly.

"Now, Deidara-senpai". He teased.

"Where is that abnormal behaviour from you. You afraid, now you know who you teased the whole time".

Itachi grinned. Madara was truly being evil to the blond right now. The blond had always had a liking towards Uchiha's and Madara knew it.

Deidara closed his eyes for a moment, before they went open again, but this time his eyes were full of anger.

"You tricked me".

"Hm, you thinking only of yourself? What do you think about the rest. I tricked them too."

Deidara was shocked by this. He did only think about himself, but the problem was he had always had a weak spot for Uchiha's. Cause they were simply beautiful. Their powers were true art. Even the Sharingan was a beautiful subject for art.

When Deidara stayed silent, Madara chuckled, knowing he had the other cornered.

Deidara looked up to the a smirk on the Uchiha's face. And he couldn't think about how beautiful the person before him was, knowing it had been Tobi all this time.

Deidara shocked and a blush crept up to his face.

'_Damn, this can't be..'_

Madara saw the blond blushing and knew what the blond had thought. He smirked.

'_This will be an easy win'._

Orochimaru's base:

They had travelled for a day, when they reached the base. Naruto didn't know if he should be glad, cause his plan would be set in action or sad, because he knew that inside this place it would be true hell for him. Sasuke had stopped staring at him and he noticed it every time. It brought him on edge. He didn't want to go back to Sasuke. He preferred staying with Itachi.

Naruto sighed when they went inside. It was inventible anyway.

"Orochimaru. Naruto will sleep in my room, okay?"

Orochimaru turned his head around, smirking. But he kept walking through the hallways.

"Oh, Sure Sasuke-kun. He is yours after all."

'_Don't I have anything to say against it?'_Naruto thought desperately.

Sasuke smirked towards Naruto.

'_Oh damn.'_ Naruto thought, knowing he couldn't escape this anymore.

Oh, how would Itachi want to kill Sasuke when he finds out.

Sasuke decided to leave for his own room and Naruto needed to follow, already knowing the Uchiha couldn't wait anymore.

Finally the Uchiha stopped before a door and opened it. He stepped aside to let Naruto go in first, then he followed closing the door after him.

Naruto heard that Sasuke closed the door. And turned around to face the younger Uchiha who had a smirk on his whole face already.

Sasuke walked towards Naruto. Not stopping before he was right before Naruto and kissed him roughly.

Naruto closed his eyes desperately trying to block Sasuke out of his mind, but when he felt two hands making his way up to his chest under his shirt. Naruto knew it would be impossible to not think about Sasuke.

Sasuke stopped kissing him and grabbed his shirt and undid it, throwing it on the floor somewhere in the room.

He grabbed The shoulders of Naruto and pushed him backwards, so that he collapsed on the bed.

Naruto groaned, when he felt how hard the bed was.

Sasuke smirked hovering above him and kissing him again.

After some time he stopped and looked Naruto in his eyes.

"Oh, How have I missed this, Naruto."

"I suppose you mean the sex right?"

Sasuke chuckled.

"What else could I mean?"

Naruto looked at him, his eyes becoming darker and Sasuke mentally chuckled, knowing the blond had believed him every time he said I love you.

"I thought you loved me, you bastard". Naruto screamed at him.

Sasuke chuckled.

"How naïve you were then. I didn't love you, Naruto. I never did. You just thought that I loved you".

"Because you told me you loved me each time".

"Hahaha, serious. I never thought you would believe that though. But it was an easy way to get you into my bed, wasn't it?"

The Uchiha smirked darkly.

Naruto's eyes were ablaze with anger now.

"How could you?" He asked softly trying to suppress his anger, because it would only get worse if he showed his anger now.

"How could you?" He said harder. He never backed down from the eye contact he had with the Uchiha.

He wanted to break the Uchiha. And he surely would, but not now.

Sasuke smirked.

He moved closer, just before Naruto's mouth he stopped.

Naruto was still angry, Sasuke noticed and smirked.

Then Sasuke moved down further towards Naruto's ear.

He chuckled softly. Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine, by that sound.

"You were so naïve, Naruto. You were such an easy target. Don't you know, Naruto? An Uchiha always gets what he wants or what belongs to him. An you… You belong to me".

Sasuke said in Naruto's ear. Naruto closed his eyes, trying to suppress the anger, but also the pain. Sasuke had used him. Sasuke was right when he said sex toy, cause that was all he ever was and all he would ever be.

'_Love, such an empty word, isn't it, Itachi?'_Naruto thought silently.

Naruto felt the Uchiha licking his ear.

Naruto didn't even try to move away. He didn't want too anymore. Besides he couldn't stop it anyway.

Then the Uchiha bit down softly. He chuckled.

"Lost the will to fight, Naruto?"

Sasuke moved back to look at the blonde's face.

His eyes were dull. His spirit truly broken now. Sasuke smirked inwardly. Finally he had what he wanted for so long. Naruto in his hands and he wouldn't even attempt to fight anymore.

Sasuke moved down kissing the blond, demanding entrance immediately.

Naruto opened his mouth willingly. Sasuke smiled into their kiss, which was a bit one sided, but Sasuke didn't mind.

Then he went down and pulled down the zipper from Naruto's pants .

Naruto closed his eyes. He didn't want to feel this anymore.

'_Itachi'. _At that moment Naruto thought of Itachi and Sasuke took his erection in his mouth.

Naruto moaned deeply. Sasuke smirked around his erection.

Naruto looked up to an other Uchiha than the one he thought of.

'_Damn..__ Sasuke..'_ Sasuke worked his way up, towards his mouth and kissed him again.

Naruto decided to play along and thought of Itachi and he kissed back deeply.

'_I have no choice anyway'._

Sasuke licked his lips after the heated kiss. Naruto then noticed that Sasuke's pants were also off.

'_When did he do that?'_ Naruto briefly wondered.

Sasuke's erection was standing proudly. Sasuke noticed that Naruto looked at his erection and smirked.

"You want that, don't you, Naruto?"

Naruto was shocked and looked up to meet black eyes watching him. Black eyes full of lust written in it.

'_Where have I gotten myself into?'_

"Hai…Sasuke." Naruto said softly. Wondering how long this will keep going on and how long he will last…

Sasuke smirked, then Naruto felt a cold finger entering him. It was slightly uncomfortable, but still nothing compared to how big Itachi was the first time.

Naruto felt the second finger entering him and he hissed slightly. Sasuke smirked.

"It has been too long you got laid, hasn't it, Naruto?"

Sasuke teased him.

Naruto wanted to scream at him that he already got laid today, by Itachi, but decided aga9inst it.

"Uhm, yes". Naruto said awkward.

Then the third finger entered. Naruto tried to move away from the fingers, stretching him, but Sasuke grabbed his shoulders to keep him still.

"Sst, It will be okay, my love." Sasuke whispered against his neck.

"You don't have the right, to even say the word love." Naruto hissed at him.

Sasuke then pulled his fingers back, slightly irritated at how Naruto had become.

He wasn't done preparing and Naruto felt it.

'Oh damn, what have I done now. Now it's only going to hurt more.'

Sasuke put his erection right before Naruto's entrance.

"This will be your punishment for stating such a tone against me. I don't tolerate that, do you understand, Naruto"?

Naruto closed his eyes, cause he couldn't keep eye contact now, cause Sasuke was too furious.

Naruto just nodded.

"Who is your master?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at him.

"You are". Naruto said silently.

Sasuke smirked and entered him in one smooth trust.

Naruto screamed out in pain, when he felt like his ass was being ripped apart.

In his mind Naruto said to himself:

'_I only have one master, if you state it like that. And that would be Itachi.'_

Sasuke didn't wait for him to adjust and started moving quick and hard.

Naruto grunted in pain and discomfort, but Sasuke couldn't care less.

He finally had the blonde. And he didn't let him go away again. Not to Konoha and especially not to the Akatsuki. Cause then he would lose his precious sex slave.

"Good slave". Sasuke said in Naruto's ear.

He still moved in and out of Naruto and Naruto felt the pain subside and the pleasure coming, but he didn't want to enjoy it.

Cause it was Sasuke.

Sasuke kept pounding into him and Naruto really thought he would break into tears any moment.

Finally the end was insight, when he heard Sasuke grunt and felt the essence of his sperm flowing into him.

And deep down Naruto felt dirty, cause he let Sasuke use him… again.

Sasuke moved to his side. Naruto just laid there on his back, like he had all this time.

Sasuke smirked.

"You alright, slave"?

Naruto closed his eyes.

"So that's all I am to you? A slave, a sex toy you can use any time you want"?

Sasuke chuckled.

"Yeah, don't be stupid Naruto. True love doesn't exist and friendship. Tch just a stupid word to describe the people around you. The people who you are closest with?"

Naruto looked side ways at the Uchiha who looked at him too.

"You odn't believe in ture love or firnedship?"

Sasuke laughed silently.

"Why would I? It doesn't give me anything. Just good sex, nothing more. Now get some sleep. Tomorrow is another day."

Sasuke smirked before turning around laying on his side.

Naruto stared at the ceiling.

'_So that's the truth then. I'm nothing to you.'_

Naruto closed his eyes, feeling his eyes burn.

'_Why does it hurt. I don't even love you anymore, Sasuke, but why does it hurt, when you say it like that. That I'm just good enough for sex...'_

Naruto turned around, so his back was now facing the already sleeping Uchiha.

He cried silently, trying not to wake the other, before falling into a restless sleep.

'_Itachi… please help me, please save'. _Was the last thing going on in his mind.

* * *

End of chapter 6:

Hope you all liked it!  
Till the next one!

Next chapter:

Chapter 7:  
Love you? Or Hate you?


	7. Chapter 7: Love you? Or hate you?

Hey all!  
Here is chapter 7 :P  
To be honest, I never thought I would write an actual story with more than 2 chapters, but I'm getting to addicted to it :P

But hope you all also like this chapter!  
Cause I'm sure I wouldn't have come this far, if it weren't for you! So Thanks! :D

Warnings: Yaoi(boyxboy) and Lemon contents again! Maybe some bad language too ;) 

* * *

Previous chapter:

Sasuke used Naruto again. Resulting that Naruto now knows what he is worth. Tobi's real face is shown. Resulting in Deidara falling into love?

Chapter 7:

Love you? Or Hate you?

Akatsuki hide-out:

The truth had been revealed regarding the true face of Tobi and the meeting had ended.

Deidara walked out of the room, not caring if Tobi(Or Madara now) was following him to their room.

Cause they shared a room, since Tobi came into the Akatsuki.

He barged into his room, shutting the door behind him.

Madara grinned, when he heard their door being shut this hard.

"Hm, He must really hate you?" a voice stated, clearly amused.

Madara chuckled.

"Don't you know Itachi, that hate and love are so close to each other? That some times you don't see the difference".

Madara turned around looking at the other member of his own clan.

"You miss the kid, don't you Itachi"? Madara asked soflty.

Itachi wondered where Madara was aiming at, but decided to just answer the question.

"Yeah, I miss Naruto."

Madara grinned.

"That makes me wonder. Does he also miss you?"

Itachi glared at Madara for saying such a thing.

Madara found it to be amusing. Naruto was amusing. And he always knew the elder Uchiha had a place in the young boy's heart. Cause he was there, when they first met each other. He had seen the blue eyes scanning the Uchiha in front of him. But also the Sharingan eyes that scanned the blue-eyed boy.

Madara had known it since so long. They just belonged together, but that didn't change the fact he could tease the other Uchiha a bit.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Itachi asked slightly irritated byt the other.

Madara chuckled playfully.

And then Itachi knew the elder had been teasing him.

"Just teasing, Itachi".

Itachi closed his and sighed, sometimes he really wondered how old the people of the Akatsuki were.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going outside, cause I really need some fresh air."

After that Itachi left to go too the entrance of the hide-out.

Madara stood alone in the hallway, grinning softly.

'_Time to visit a blonde, inside my own room'._

He chuckled softly, before turning around and walking towards the closed door.

He was shocked to find the door closed from the inside and he sighed, closing his eyes he said:

"Deidara, open up the door. It's also my room."

"No. this was Tobi's room, but you aren't Tobi, so leave and don't ever come back".

The blond said.

"Deidara, I'm Tobi."

"Don't care, I never thought you were an Uchiha."

Madara chuckled.

"So it does bother you, now why are you so upset gthat I'm an Uchiha, Dei?"

"Don't call me Dei", Deidara almost screamed. Madara grinned.

"Alright, Deidara, now tell me."

"Why won't you just shut the hell up and leave me alone."

Deidara then thought about it.

'_Oh damn. That was a stupid question. It's his room too…'_

"Uhm, deidara. It's also my room."

Madara knew the blond couldn't hold him out all night.

He smirked when he heard the blond moving towards the door and opened him slightly, only to pull back again and lay down in his bed.

Madara followed this with much amusement.

"You think so bad of Uchiha's, Dei?"

"Stop calling me that". Deidara said softly.

'_I can't fall in love with him. It's only going to hard me in the end. It's an Uchiha after all.'_

"I'm sorry, Deidara, but I really want to understand why you hate Uchiha's so much?"

Deidara shot up on this question.

He sat up on his bed and looked at the other.

"I never said I hated Uchiha's, did I?" He stated angry.

Madara rose his eyebrow and looked at Deidara wondering what else could be his problem.

"You love Uchiha's then?" he asked blunt out.

Deidara was shocked and his cheeks reddened immediately.

That was all the answer Madara needed, cause he chuckled at the blond.

'_He is cute, when he is like that'._Madara thought briefly.

"I never said that", Deidara stated.

"Now if you don't mind. I really want to go too sleep, okay?"

"Okay". Madara discarded his robe and took one last look too the other, before smiling.

Madara also went too bed. Deidara heard it and relaxed.

"Good night, Dei". Madara's voice said then.

Deidara eyes shot open, screaming:

"I told you too stop calling me that, you Uchiha bastard".

Madara grinned, before saying

"Good night, Deidara".

Deidara still glared at him, he could feel it, but when he heard the be crack he knew the blond was laying back down again.

'This would sure be getting interesting'.

After some thing Madara heard Deidara whisper something he surely wasn't suppose to hear.

"Good night… Uchiha Madara."

Madara grinned, before falling into sleep.

He would love the blond, just like Itachi loved Naruto.

Outside the hide-out:

Itachi was sitting on a tree stump, close by the hide-out.

It had been one day since Naruto left, but he felt so alone without his blond. He briefly wondered if they should already get the plan working, before Sasuke had gone too far.

Naruto had said they had loved each other back then. But Itachi knew his otouto didn't know the word love.

So what could be the reason Sasuke was together with the blond. This was the biggest mystery Itachi knew.

Sasuke didn't do anything without a reason.

What did he use the blond for?

Itachi closed his eyes. He felt bad, that his new lover was already gone, at least not near him.

And beside that he was with his younger brother.

He just couldn't wait to start the plan, but Naruto had said to wait a week, from the moment he was gone.

Itachi wondered if he could make it through this week.

Orochimaru's base:

It had been one night since Naruto left the Akatsuki willingly, for their plan.

Naruto sat in Sasuke's and his room on their bed, thinking.

Naruto missed Itachi terrible. He just wanted to see the other, but that would too risky for their mission. It needed to go perfect, otherwise everything would fail.

And Naruto didn't want this plan to fail. It was the only chance he got.

* Flashback:

They all sat in the meeting room. The whole Akatsuki and Naruto of course.

"I want this plan to go perfect".

"We understand Naruto", Pain said towards the blond boy.

"Everyone knows what the plan is right?" Naruto asked kind of unsure.

Itachi smiled, grabbing the blond by his arm, which earned him a yelp by said person. And Itachi pulled him towards and sat him on his lap.

The others members watched and some of them even grinned.

Deidara grinning the widest of them all, then Hidan and even pain was grinning.

Naruto felt his cheeks heathen, because of it.

'_Oh damn. Stupid Uchiha'. _

"Itachi". Naruto groaned at the elder and turning around in his lap, so he could face the other and saw a smirk across his face

"Don't worry, Naruto," Itachi pulled him down more, so he could hug Naruto closer. Naruto let him, cause the attention was already on both of them, so he didn't care anymore, besides this could be the last time together for a whole week or maybe more.

"It will all go according to plan. We will make sure of it".

Naruto smiled at the elder, closing his eyes. He let his head rest on the chest of the Uchiha who held him close.

Itachi softly kissed his head and Naruto smiled.

'_I just can't be happier then when I'm with you, Itachi..'_

* End Flashback:

Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke standing by the door.

'How long has he been standing here'? Naruto briefly wondered.

"What were you thinking off?" Sasuke asked, not showing any emotion.

"Nothing, what makes you think that"?

"Cause I have been standing here for a while now and you seemed lost in thoughts".

Naruto inwardly cursed himself for not noticing the other coming into the room.

"Nothing you should care about".

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. Not caring what the blond thought off.

"I don't care anyway." Sasuke said indifferently.

Naruto watched him w9ith anger in his eyes.

"For what in this God's forsaken world do you actually care? Oh right nothing". Naruto said irritated.

Sasuke smirked at this. The blond was really asking for it.

"I care for something, Naruto. I'm not that heartless as you think I am."

Sasuke walked towards him and Naruto knew already what he wanted.

Naruto's eye widened.

'_No please. No.. This can't be happening'. _

Sasuke stopped before the bed and moved onto the bed where Naruto still sat silently watching the other, knowing if he fought back, the plan would fail.

Sasuke pushed Naruto back onto hi back and crawled over him and let their lips met roughly.

Naruto closed his eyes, not wanting to look the other into his eyes anymore. He hated him too much.

"I care for you, for having you in my bed". Sasuke whispered softly into Naruto's ears.

Naruto's eyes widened. And he felt like his heart had been ripped out again.

'Why? Why, Sasuke? I really don't care about you, but why hurt those words so much?'

Sasuke Then pulled back a bit, before kissing the blond again.

He moved his hands under his shirt to find the blonde's nipples, gently pinning them with his fingers he earned a soft grunt.

He then moved the whole shirt up and Naruto moved automatically up, so his shirt could be removed.

Sasuke moved down toward his neck, kissing him often bite him or lick his neck.

Before slowly going down towards his nipples he gently sucked them, while the other was between his fingers.

Naruto arched up a bit and hated his body for it. He couldn't like this, it was Sasuke doing this to him.

Sasuke moved further down and pulled his pants off. Sasuke looked up to the flushed blond, who clearly had lust in his eyes.

Sasuke smirked, before pulling the boxers down, revealing Naruto's cock.

Sasuke licked the head, before taking him in his mouth, licking the length each time he moved down or up.

He heard Naruto groaning, so he knew the other started to like it again.

Sasuke held his three fingers in front of Naruto's mouth.

Naruto got the cue and licked them and coating the fingers in his saliva.

All the while, Naruto thought of another raven, who he loved more and missed more than he ever would have with Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled his fingers back and he single-handed got his pants and shirt off, Naruto noticed.

Sasuke then also pulled his own boxers down, revealing his aching member.

Naruto grunted, knowing that it would be painful again.

Sasuke pushed one finger inside, gently pushing it in and out of Naruto's ass.

That beautiful ass that belonged to him. Only to him. How wrong he was there.

Then he pushed in a second finger, Naruto felt slight discomfort and Sasuke moved up to kiss him on the lips first. Naruto hesitantly kissed back.

Then Sasuke moved down, kissing his neck and bite down hard enough to mark him.

Naruto groaned in surprise and shock.

'_Oh, Damn, if Itachi sees that. I will be dead. Or Sasuke… Don't for sure.'_

Sasuke kissed the wound, when the blood flowed out of it.

He slowly kissed the blond on his lips again as he moved the third finger in, feeling that Naruto was almost completely prepared.

"You're mine". Sasuke hissed in his ear. "You're mine, alone. No one else can touch you like this, you understand Naruto?"

Sasuke pulled his fingers back and spit on his cock and slowly coated his cock in saliva.

The he moved towards Naruto, pushing into him softly.

Naruto felt like his ass was being ripped open again, but it was not as bad as yesterday.

Or maybe he was just getting used to it.

Sasuke moved in completely. Not waiting for the blond to adjust he started moving slowly at first, but he got faster and faster, pounding Naruto in the mattress, while Naruto had put his head inside the pillow, so he wouldn't scream.

Sasuke felt Naruto was about to come and stated pumping his member in time with his trusts.

Feeling the blonde's ass clench his cock, he knew the blond was about to come.

Sasuke moved towards his head.

"Scream my name, Naruto". Sasuke whispered hoarsely.

Naruto felt he was close.

"Ita..."

'_Oh damn.. It's Sasuke'._

Naruto came. "Sasuke" Naruto grunted softly, hoping the other would think anything of what he wanted to scream.

He felt Sasuke also came, as he spurted his come inside him.

Naruto tried to recover his breathing and looked towards the Uchiha above him.

Sasuke looked down at him, wondering what the blond wanted to scream at first.

Naruto saw that Sasuke was thinking and he knew about what.

Sasuke pulled out of him and the cum dripped out off his ass.

He felt once again dirty and looked at Sasuke as he lay down on bed, deciding to go to sleep.

Naruto sighed and stood up, moving towards the bathroom, when he heard Sasuke's voice.

"Whose name did you call, when you came, Naruto?"

Naruto stood there, before the bathroom door, desperately wanting to run inside.

He closed his eyes, knowing the Uchiha would soon find out anyway.

"What do you mean"?

"Don't think I'm stupid, Naruto"

The voice was closer then first and Naruto turned around quickly to see Sasuke standing there in the middle of the room, watching him intently.

"It began with Ita. I only know one person who starts with that. Tell me if I'm right if I say you screwed with Itachi?"

Sasuke eyes were dark and Naruto knew the boy was angry.

"Sasuke, please listen to me and listen well, so you finally understand, you baka."

Naruto sighed and looked fiercely at the younger Uchiha.

"I don't love you anymore, cause it's obvious I'm nothing to you. You don't care about me, so I don't care about you, okay?"

"Then why in Do's name are you with my brother?" Sasuke screamed, not controlling his anger anymore.

"Cause he loves me, something you don't understand. I don't care if you beat me to death now. I will die smiling, thinking of him".

Sasuke couldn't stop himself anymore and punched Naruto hard. Naruto was launched from the ground and right onto the bathroom door, which collapsed, so that Naruto lay in bathroom on the cold floor.

"You should know by now, not ever to anger me, Naruto". Said Sasuke as he walked towards the blond who was getting up.

But before he was at his feet again a hand grabbed his neck and Naruto looked up into Sasuke hateful eyes.

"What don't you understand, when I say YOU'RE MINE, NARUTO"

Sasuke screamed at the blond.

Naruto grinned at those words.

"I'm not a possession, Sasuke."

Sasuke glared harder, but Naruto ignored it and continued.

"And if I'm a possession, then I decide who my master will be. And I chose Itachi the moment you left me and Itachi took me in."

Sasuke let go of his neck, but Naruto saw the Uchiha wouldn't let it go that easily.

"You are going to pay for this, Naruto".

And Sasuke raised his hand. Naruto dodged the attack and pulled himself off the floor, before Sasuke could get any advantage of him.

Sasuke came charging at him and Naruto moved away and Sasuke's hand collapsed together with the wall. Sasuke turned around to the blond standing there.

Naruto just stood there, not seemingly wanting to fight.

"What's wrong. You can't defend yourself?" Sasuke smirked. This would be an easy win then.

Sasuke charged at him, but he didn't see it coming that the blond also launched an attack, the Rasengan and it was formed without a clone. Sasuke was shocked, but knew he couldn't escape or dodge this attack.

'Sorry, Sasuke. But this has to be done now.'

The Rasengan collapsed onto the stomach of the Uchiha, who grunted in pain and fell towards his knees.

Sasuke looked up towards Naruto.

'When did he became stronger?' The last thing going around Sasuke's mind. Before he saw Naruto's feet kicking him back.

He collapsed against the wall and looked up to see Naruto smirking.

"It's time for payback, Sasuke. But don't worry I will let you live. I will let you live to see how you recreated my life." Naruto smirk grew wider. "I will destroy your life, Sasuke".

Then Sasuke felt that the darkness took him and he became unconscious.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, who was out cold now.  
_'Hate and love. I never knew they could exist so close to each other. But Sasuke you are the living proof, cause I still like you as friend, but my hate has also become more now.'_

Naruto turned around, deciding to leave this base and go back to the Akatsuki base.

"Sorry Itachi, change of plans. I'm coming back to the Akatsuki base."

* * *

End of Chapter 7:  
Hope you all liked it!  
Till the next one!

Next chapter:  
Change of plans!


	8. Chapter 8: Change of Plans

Hey all!  
Longest chapter up till now :P

No real warnings for this except yaoi(boyxboy) and maybe some bad language. Also from this chapter on a clever and strong Naruto!

Okay. hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Previous chapter:

Deidara is having troubles with Tobi, after finding out he was Uchiha Madara. Sasuke and Naruto fight, after Naruto made a stupid mistake. Sasuke loses and Naruto decided to went back to the Akatsuki.

Chapter 8:  
Change of plans!

Akatsuki Hide-out:

They all sat in the meeting room, deciding if they should already get to Orochimaru's base. But there were 3 days gone by, but Itachi really couldn't wait anymore, he knew Sasuke and to be honest he feared for the blonde's life.

"We have to wait. It means so much for, Naruto, Itachi". Said Madara.

Itachi sighed.

"Yeah, I know. But I have a feeling that it couldn't get any worse. I have a really bad feeling that everything will come crushing down completely."

"Itachi, we have to stay calm, till the week is over. And don't worry, you know htat Naruto can look after himself and if it's from Sasuke."

Itachi grinned at Madara.

"Yeah, I know."

Madara grinned too saying:

"So then we will wait, before going to Konoha, won't we, Itachi?"

"Hai, Madara-san".

Madara nodded at the other Uchiha and looked around the room.

"Everyone. You agree with this choice too?"

Deidara looked at everyone as everyone agreed. Then deidara looked at Itachi.

"And you, Deidara? Do you agree?"

Deidara looked up to see Madara looking at him. Madara wondered why he hadn't agreed.

Everyone looked at him.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

Then he looked up, a grin was on his face.

"I agree, of course."

Madara nodded happily.

"Okay then. This meeting is over." Pain said.

Everyone stood up to leave when they felt a familiar presence coming into the hide-out.

Itachi turned around, looking at the door, he felt the presence coming this way.

"Naruto", he said softly.

Everyone else stared also at the door, wondering why the blond was back here, knowing something defiantly went wrong.

Naruto's pov:

Naruto had make it out off the base of Orochimaru, without attracting any unnecessary attention towards him.

He just walked out.

The guards had know him, so they hadn't any problem, that he went outside, cause he often went outside to think, Sasuke had given him so much.

When the blond was out of sight, he started running towards the Akatsuki-base, knowing exactly where it was.

He ran one whole day. When he finally saw the beautiful waterfall and the rock which was the entrance.

Orochimaru or Sasuke had made no attempt to catch him back, so Naruto was glad he arrived, cause he didn't sleep at the night or stop even for eating.

So he did feel a bit weak, but knowing he was almost home, made him feel better.

He walked towards the rock, looking back he noticed no one outside. He still knew how they always sat there by the lake.

Together as friends, cause back then he still loved Sasuke. What was he naïve. If he had chosen for Itachi back then, it would have to come this far.

Naruto sighed, closing his eyes, thinking about each time they met each other, after their first meeting at the hotel.

It had been simply first sight and it was immediately love, but Naruto didn't want to leave Sasuke for his brother.

But now he really didn't care about Sasuke anymore. So he could life with Itachi, just like he wanted.

* Flashback:

Naruto sprang between the trees in the middle of the night. He knew exactly where he was going. 'He' had asked him to come to this place. It had been their first meeting and the Uchiha had asked him to come to this place in his mind. Who was he to refuse, although it was the murderer of his lover's family. And even the older brother.

When he was almost there he stopped on a branch to see a beautiful scenery before him.

He noticed a beautiful waterfall, with a beautiful lake beneath it.

He sprang down form the tree, looking around. He hadn't been this far away from Konoha, on missions yes, but to meet a missing-nin in the middle of the night no.

He looked around and saw the man siting on a rock, close by the lake.

He smiled, he was beautiful like he sat there, by the lake.

But the lake was nothing compared to the black-haired man.

Naruto walked towards him, not really knowing what to do, but he decided to sit down on the grass beside the Uchiha.

He simply enjoyed the other's company, even though they didn't say much. After some time the Uchiha spoke, which surprised Naruto.

"I really didn't think you would come. I could just take you away now and could you, you know". The Uchiha stated. Itachi then looked at the blue-eyed blond.

Naruto looked at him, before saying.

"You won't. I know you won't."

Itachi rose an eyebrow at this.

"Why wouldn't I? It would be much easier then chasing you, Naruto-kun?"

"Maybe". And Naruto broke the eye contact.

Naruto looked at the lake.

"It's really beautiful here. Why did you want me to come too this place, Uchiha-san?"

"You can call me Itachi. And I also like this place, so I thought you would also like it."

Naruto knew it. The Uchiha liked him too.

Naruto closed is eyes.

"You like me, Itachi"?

Naruto looked up too see how the Uchiha would react.

Itachi grinned. "I would always like you, Naruto-kun. But I'm afraid we can't be together, cause of course we are enemies."

Naruto smiled.

'_I'm sorry Itachi. I'm already with Sasuke, but if I was free. I would surely chose you, Itachi-san'._ Naruto thought sad.

"But maybe we can be friends, instead of enemies", Naruto said, smiling brightly at the other.

Itachi cooed his head a bit and looked at the blond.

"But what would you do when Konoha finds out"?

Naruto grinned.

"They won't. We will keep this our secret, okay, Itachi-san"?

Itachi grinned. The blond could be really evil, Itachi noticed then.

Itachi closed his eyes. A small smile finding his way to his face.

When Naruto noticed it he was shocked at first. He had never see an Uchiha smile before, and he lived with Sasuke.

But then decided the Uchiha looked beautiful if he smiled.

Itachi opened his eyes, the smile vanishing immediately.

Itachi then look at the blond.

"I guess we could be friends then, Naruto-kun."

Naruto's smile brightened even more at this.

And the Uchiha felt happy, cause that smile was for him, for him alone.

Naruto knew he never smiled so bright for the other and briefly wondered why, but he knew that Itachi also liked him, so he would be friends with the elder.

* End Flashback:

Naruto stood before the entrance, looking at the rock, where their second encounter had been. From then on. It had changed his life.

Naruto smiled and turned around to face the door.

He held up his hand and let his chakra run free, just like he had learned.

The door opened. He ran in immediately, after the door closed after him he went further inside, discarding the illusion in the room. And ran towards the meeting room, where he felt all members together, also Itachi. And he smiled. He really had missed him.

He ran towards the door, opening it immediately.

He grinned when he saw everyone looking at the door.

Itachi looked at him, he saw worry in those eyes.

Naruto walked up further closing the door behind.

"Sorry guys, change of plans."

"You alright, Naruto", Pain asked also kind of worried. Then he noticed everyone was worried.

"I'm alright, don't worry. I kicked the bastards ass." Naruto grinned, before smiling sadly.

"Let's just say, he simply had gone too far". Naruto stated.

Naruto looked up to see Itachi eyes' flaring with anger already.

Naruto walked up towards him.

"It's okay". Said Naruto as he hugged the other.

Itachi closed his arms around the blond, hugging him so hard the blond almost couldn't get any air in his lungs.

Then Itachi let him go and watched over him

Naruto felt awkward, cause there was a mark on his neck, he dearly hope the Uchiha wouldn't notice, but after some time the Uchiha said down.

Naruto had to keep the sigh, he really wanted to let out, cause the other hadn't noticed it.

"Now, Naruto, please tell us what happened. And how would you change the plan?" Pani asked.

Naruto then looked towards Pain and saw another man sitting beside him.

Naruto looked at him with wonder, noticing the black hair that looked kind of like Uchiha, then he noticed the eyes, the Sharingan.

"Uchiha. A new one. I thought only Sasuke and Itachi were still alive of that clan?" Naruto asked looking at the other raven.

Madara grinned.

"Uchiha Madara, but I guess you know me better as Tobi".

Naruto just looked at him and then blurted out in laughter, finding it kind of ironic that an Uchiha could act like a person named Tobi. Cause it was the exact opposite of what an Uchiha was.

Madara grinned at the blond. Itachi smiled.

"Oh, God, can you imagine that is the funniest thing I have ever heard of an Uchiha." Naruto blurted out, trying to recover a bit from laughing so hard.

Naruto looked at Itachi before him and saw him smile again, remembering how it had looked back then at the lake, Naruto smile's brighten.

Naruto moved forward without an invitation and sat down on Itachi's lap. Itachi happily put his arms around the other, when he sat down.

"I assume I don't have to say who I'm, cause you already know, Uchiha-san". Naruto said towards Madara.

Madara smiled a bit, "No, I already know who you are, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto nodded and looked towards Pain again. Knowing he still had to tell about Sasuke and how it affected their plan.

Naruto sighed and sat down more comfortably, Itachi felt it and knew something really bad had happened. He hugged the blond closer, to let him relax.

Naruto felt the hold on him tighten and he smiled towards Itachi and gave a small nod as thanks.

Naruto looked towards Pain. Everyone looked at him, everyone wanted him to tell what had happened, but Naruto knew Itachi wouldn't be glad with it.

"Sasuke had gone too far." Naruto said softly, but through the silence in the room, everyone could hear him clearly.

"What has he done, Naruto"? Madara asked, a bit worried.

Naruto closed his eyes, feeling his eyes burn. He knew he couldn't keep the tears inside anymore.

"… He used… me" A silent whisper, but Itachi was the only one who heard it.

His eyes burned with anger towards hi younger sibling.

'_How could Sasuke do something like that'?_ Itachi thought, but then anger clouded his mind and thoughts.

"What has he done, Naruto"? Itachi asked stern.

Everyone looked in wonder at the Uchiha, cause no one had heard what the blond said.

"Let him rest, Itachi. Just let him rest before he tells the story". Madara said.

Itachi grabbed Naruto's chin and let Naruto look at him, but Naruto's eyes were closed.

But after some time Naruto opened then and Itachi saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Naruto..", Itachi said softly, already knowing the answers what his otouto had done, but couldn't believe it.

Itachi brought up his other hand and cupped Naruto's face, while the tear were already running down his cheeks.

Itachi closed his eyes and shook his head. He really couldn't believe that Sasuke was that desperate.

"Itachi..?" Naruto said softly.

When the Uchiha opened his eyes Naruto felt like he could continue what he wanted to say.

"Are you… Are you mad at me"?

Itachi was shocked.

"No, of course not, what makes you think that Naruto?"

Everyone looked at the two, not knowing what really was going on, but Madara had a feeling he knew and he wouldn't forgive one of the last clan members, in fact he just wanted to kill Sasuke.

"Because I let him, Itachi" Naruto almost screamed.

"I let him, I let him do what the fuck he wanted too". Naruto screamed.

Everyone in the room stared at the young blond.

Then everyone looked at each other with disbelieve.

Naruto had closed his eyes and was began crying completely. He had started crying and buried his head into Itachi's chest.

Itachi looked down at the person on his lap, the person he had loved form their first time together. The person who was once again broken down, because of an Uchiha.

Itachi now understood Naruto's reasoning, when he compared him too Sasuke.

Sasuke had been the only Uchiha in his life, apart from Itachi then. But Sasuke had used him again and again.

Madara looked at the blond and then towards Deidara who sat just past Itachi.

Deidara looked at him too. Deidara close his eyes and let his head hang down.

Deidara felt sad too for the other blond. Madara looked towards all other members. Everyone looked like that. Naruto had already stole their hearts, with his cheerful smile.

Madara looked at Itachi, who had his head on the blonde's and his eyes closed, hugging the blond close to him with everything he had.

Madara stood up and everyone looked at him, even Itachi opened his eyes, that seemed full of hurt and anger.

Naruto also opened his eyes, to look at Madara.

Madara looked Naruto straight in his eyes and smiled.

"We won't let this be. I think I speak for everyone here, if I say we are going to beat Orochimaru and especially Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto was shocked, when everyone in the room agreed to the plan.

Naruto looked at Itachi who smiled and nodded, also agreeing to the plan.

'_For the first time in such a long time I feel happy again. Thanks Itachi, Thanks everyone. I'm counting on you all. Please don't let me down.'_

Naruto smiled brightly again and everyone cheered when they saw his beautiful smile again.

"We won't let Sasuke see another morning. We will make sure of it, un". Deidara said, while he nodded happily towards the blond.

Naruto smiled at everyone and stood up a bit to sit down again on Itachi's lap.

He pushed his hand over his cheeks, removing the last tears, when he felt Itachi removing the other side of the tears.

Naruto smiled turned around towards the Uchiha, the moment he did his mouth was captured by a kiss.

Naruto let Itachi dominate the kiss and felt the difference from Sasuke's.

Sasuke had always been rough, but Itachi's kiss was gentle, soft and perfect.

Naruto smiled into the kiss, when Itachi felt that he knew the blond was clam again. The meeting regarding Uchiha Sasuke could begin.

Naruto looked up and sighed, before saying:

"Let's go change the plan now, so we can kick Sasuke's ass for this."

Everyone silently agreed.

"The first plan had been that we would save you from Sasuke, cause we knew he wouldn't bring you to Konoha back, right?" Madara said.

Naruto looked at Madara in wonder.

"Can I ask you a question, Madara-san?" Naruto asked.

"You already did, but go ahead."

"Are you the leader now? Cause last time it was Pain talking in the meetings".

Itachi grinned. The blond really wasn't as stupid as he looked.

Madara chuckled, before saying:

"Hai, Naruto-kun. I was the leader all along, but I talked only to Pain and he would say it. It was best not reveal I am still alive you see."

Naruto nodded and smiled.

"I understand, Madara-san."

"But now", Naruto began. "We got to change the plan. Does anyone have any idea how?"

Everyone stayed silent, thinking of how they could still get what they wanted.

"If we go too Konoha and say you came back here, after Sasuke used you? And we say that we helped you and protected you? Would they believe it?" Pain asked.

Naruto thought about that for a while and then smiled.

"I think it's the best way to get into Konoha. I wouldn't know any other way. As long as they trust us and believe us, we will get what we want."

Naruto said as he smiled darkly.

Itachi grinned and looked at Madara.

Everyone thinking the same thing.

Konoha was going to fall. Konoha will be destructed. And Sasuke would also pay. No one would come out of this fight.

The plan was made and the destruction of Konoha was near, and they all knew it.

Konoha(Hokage's room):

Tsunade stared out of the big window over all Konoha. She had a bad feeling. A bad feeling that told her something big was going to come this way.

But she wasn't worried about that. She was worried about Naruto.

Cause she had heard news from ANBU ninja that Sasuke had retrieved Naruto from the Akatsuki, but that had been 2 days ago. Sasuke should already be here with Naruto.

Tsunade sighed. She felt a familiar presence landing behind her.

"Jiraiya, please say to me that Naruto is still alright." Tsunade whispered softly.

"You know I can't say that. Cause we both know that the Uchiha wouldn't leave him again."

Jiraiya went to stand beside her looking at Konoha. The evening was falling and the sky was red at the horizon.

Jiraiya sighed. "Let us pray the young kid is alright."

"He isn't that young anymore, Jiraiya."

"I know, but I still tend to see the young energetic kid."

Tsunade smiled a bit.

"He was so reckless, could you believe it that such a person wants to be Hokage?"

Jiraiya laughed. "No, couldn't. to be honest at first I thought he would never make it, but now he is so much stronger now. I bet now he could be Hokage, don't you think, Tsunade?"

Tsunade smiled. "Yeah, he could be Hokage, but not if he will betray Konoha."

Jiraiya was shocked.

"Why would you say something like that?"

"Cause I know things that you don't, Jiraiya. And believe me if I say the chance is extremely high that he will betray Konoha."

"Like what do you know, that would change Naruto to betray Konoha?"

"He always hated Konoha, deep inside his heart even."

"That's something we all know"

"He also hate the villagers".

"Yeah I can understand that one too."

Tsunade grinned at Jiraiya knowing he didn't know the last one.

"And he would most likely fall in love with a person he met at nights each time again."

"What do you mean," Jiraiya asked in wonder.

"Who in God's name did he meet in the night."

"It was a secret, Jiraiya." Tsunade looked outside again. "We found out about it, when Sasuke left, but it had been going on before that".

"Who did he meet, Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked irritated.

"Uchiha Itachi". Said Tsunade indifferent.

Jiraiya walked back from shock. _She couldn't mean this, could she._

Tsunade turned around to watch the shock on Jiraiya's face

"You don't really mean this, don't you?" Jiraiya asked.

"I'm sorry, but I have seen proof that they were together."

"Why didn't you stop it then?" Jiraiya almost screamed worried about his student.

"Cause the Uchiha didn't make any attempts to hurt or kill Naruto. We let them be, cause we had seen their love for each other. I knew Sasuke and Naruto didn't belong together, but when I saw Itachi and Naruto together. It really looked like true love, Jiraiya. And would you interfere in true love?"

Jiraiya didn't know what to say anymore, but he knew he wouldn't interfere with true love though.

" No, I wouldn't". Jiraiya stated softly.

Tsunade nodded. "We thought the same, but then we noticed Naruto's behaviour changed and he got stronger, so we followed him once again and found out the Uchiha trained him."

Jiraiya was shocked by this.

"So we don't even know how strong Naruto is?"

"No, we don't, cause when he was in Konoha, he was always a dumbass, but I think in fact he is quite clever, Jiraiya."

"What are we going to do about this?" Jiraiya asked at the Hokage.

Tsunade smiled. "We wait. We let them take the first step now."

Jiraiya nodded.

Then an ANBU ninja came in.

"Sorry for interrupting, Hokage-sama. But we have news."

Tsunade looked shocked. "About what?"

"Orochimaru".

Jiraiya also looked in wonder at the ninja.

"Speak". Tsunade said stern.

"Hai. We found out that Naruto escaped Orochimaru's base and got back too the Akatsuki, we don't know the reason though. But I also wanted to let you know, that we received a letter from Sasuke."

"Give me the letter".

"Hai" The ninja gave the letter to Tsunade who read it in silence.

"What does it say"? Asked Jiraiya.

Tsunade sighed.

"Prepare all ninja's for defence method's. I think we are going to need it."

"Hai" The ANBU said as he immediately left to prepare the ninja's.

"Tsunade?"

Tsunade looked up.

"Orochimaru and Sasuke are coming this way, to talk".

"Then why are defence method's needed?"

"It doesn't hurt to be cautious, Jiraiya."

Tsunade turned around leaving the letter on the desk.

Jiraiya walked towards the desk, picking up the letter to read it.

_Hokage-sama,_

_We want to talk to you immediately._

_We had Naruto, but he escaped and went most likely back to the Akatsuki._

_We want to ask your help to destroy Akatsuki completely and save Naruto from them._

_We will arrive most likely tomorrow evening, so be prepared to set out towards the Akatsuki base, then_

_We await your answer._

_Till tomorrow._

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Jiraiya looked up towards Tsunade, who stood there, just staring at Konoha.

"I wonder, Jiraiya?"

"Hm"?

Tsunade closed her eyes.

"Did we just get in the middle of a fight between the Akatsuki and Orochimaru?"

"I guess, we are". Jiraiya said softly.

'_I wonder… I f Konoha will survive this? I wonder if we're going to survive this. _

_Naruto, please don't let it be?'_

Tsunade thought.

* * *

End of chapter 8:

Hope you all liked it!  
Truth is revealed about the plan :P

Till the next one!


	9. Chapter 9: Konoha destruction is near!

Hey all!

Here is chapter 9!  
No real warnings. the next one will probably lemon though :P  
Yaoi(boyxboy)

I also want to thankls all the readers up untill now!  
I wouldn't have come this far, without you all!  
So Thanks for all your nice reviews and adds to your story alerts :D!

Hope you all liked it!

* * *

Previous chapter:

Naruto came back to the Akatsuki. They made a new plan to destroy Sasuke and Konoha. In Konoha Tsunade knows something terrible is going to happen. Jiraiya finds out about Naruto's secret life in the middle of the night. While Konoha await the arrival of Orochimaru and Sasuke.

Chapter 9:

Konoha, destruction is near!

Orochimaru and Sasuke:

Orochimaru walked in front, not knowing how the Jinchuuriki could have escaped, but he thought it must be a weak moment for the Uchiha.

Sasuke walked after Orochimaru, knowing the Sannin was pissed at him, for letting Naruto escape, cause Orochimaru wanted to use Naruto to destroy Konoha.

Orochimaru sighed and chuckled, knowing Sasuke knew he had been wrong top treat their 'guest' like that.

"Okay, Sasuke-kun. We both know you were wrong, right? But we got to keep it a secret from Konoha, otherwise they will never help us destroy the Akatsuki, you understand right?" Orochimaru chuckled as he heard Sasuke sigh. It didn't happen much, so Orochimaru thought it was nice to see the young Uchiha stressed sometimes.

"I understand completely. I wouldn't do or say anything, unles you want me too." Sasuke said.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Good boy".

Akatsuki hide-out:

"We will decide who will go to Konoha with Naruto", Madara said.

"Can I chose, who I wish to take with me?" Naruto asked hopeful.

Madara looked at him.

"As long as I agree to your choice, cause I wouldn't dare to keep your unguarded."

"I agree, but my choice will be simple, but effective." Naruto stated with a small grin.

"You already know, who you want to take with you, un?" Deidara asked

Naruto smiled.

"Hai, I already know."

Naruto stood up, earning a small disappointed groan fro Itachi. Naruto chuckled softly at this.

"My choice is simple." Naruto turned around. "Itachi will come."

Naruto once again turned around as he saw that the Uchiha was glad he could come with him.

"Deidara, please if you will, also accompany us."

"For you, everything, un" Deidara stated.

Madara smiled at Deidara, but it went unnoticed by everyone.

Naruto smiled at deidara and gave a small nod as thanks.

Naruto looked towards the room, towards Pain.

Pain noticed it and gave a nod for approving that he will go with him.

"That's all, Naruto?" Madara asked.

"No, There is one person I also want to accompany us."

"And that would be?" Madara asked, wondering who it could be.

Naruto grinned.

"Tobi".

The silence filled the room, when Madara chuckled softly everyone looked at him.

"You want me to accompany you, Naruto?"

"Hai", Naruto said while he gave a small nod.

"It makes sense. You bring together the strongest members and the members you feel close with", Konan said.

Madara closed his eyes.

"I agree with Konan." Madara said.

"And I also agree on going with you". Madara said as he opened his eyes.

"You have my thanks, for everything, Madara-san". Naruto said while he bowed his head.

Madara grinned.

"It's nothing, Naruto, beside you are as good as family, now you and Itachi are together. And the Uchiha's has always been protective over their family's. So don't mention it".

Naruto smiled.

"Now everyone. Please be ready to leave in the morning, rest well, Naruto."

Naruto nodded and immediately turned around, followed by Itachi they left to their room.

Naruto went inside first, still followed by Itachi.

Naruto sighed when he sat on Itachi's bed, but now he didn't really mind. It was the first time he felt at ease, since he left here.

Itachi looked at the blond, knowing how bad it had been with Sasuke

"You alright though, Naruto"? Itachi asked softly.

Naruto sat a bit more straight, before smiling to Itachi.

"I'm fine, could be better though." Naruto inward cringed as those words left his lips, cause he didn't even believe himself.

Itachi noticed it too.

"You don't even believe yourself, then how can I believe you?" Itachi stated as he rose his eyebrow.

Naruto close his eyes and sighed.

"I don't.. I just hoped I could believe myself, if I said it out loud." Naruto said with a small smile.

Itachi walked towards the blond and sat down beside him, pulling him towards him.

Naruto let him, cause he had missed the Uchiha.

Itachi put both his arms around the blond, hugging him tightly again.

Naruto smiled softly and started crying again.

"It will all be alright, cause when we are together, I know that nothing can stop us. We will let Sasuke pay for what he has done. I will make sure of it".

Naruto closed his eyes, trying to keep the tears inside, but now when he had had finally some comfort again, the tears just keep rolling.

Itachi pulled back a bit, after he noticed the blond wouldn't stop crying.

Itachi wiped the tears away with his fingers and Naruto looked up to see Itachi staring at him. The hurt was evident in his black eyes, but also the anger towards Sasuke was still there.

Naruto smiled a bit, knowing that Sasuke would get a lot of troubles from now on.

Itachi moved forward kissing the blond deeply, but still passionate and Naruto let him dominate the kiss, like it felt alright now.

The tears stopped coming and Itachi pulled back, wiping away the last teardrops that were still left on the blonde's cheek.

"As long as I'm with you, Itachi. I know we will be alright. Konoha will pay and Sasuke will also pay." Naruto said softly.

Itachi nodded and pushed the blond down on his bed.

"Let's go to sleep, Naruto. We got to leave early tomorrow." Itachi stated softly.

Naruto nodded and stood up, to change his clothes, for the first time since he left.

Itachi was fascinated by the blond. His body looked almost like glass, like it could break every moment, but the blond in fact was pretty strong. Itachi knew it, cause he had trained him.

Naruto then was finished and turned around seeing Itachi watching him. Naruto grinned.

"What are you looking at?"

"You".

Naruto grinned and walked towards the bed.

He climbed on the bed and sat down over the Uchiha.

Itachi smirked at this.

"What are you getting at, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto moved forwards kissing him softly.

"That I missed you, 'Tachi."

"Hm, I can feel that."

Itachi looked at the blond above him and smiled.

"I missed you too". Then he pulled the blond down and turned around so they were lying beside each other.

Nartuo cuddled up close by Itachi, feeling warm and content again.

Itachi closed the distance between them completely by pulling the blond into a hug again.

They both started drifting off to sleep.

Naruto was asleep first and the Uchiha watched over him.

Itachi then closed his eyes feeling content once again now Nartuo was back.

"I love you, Naruto." He whispered softly, knowing the blond couldn't hear hem anymore.

Konoha:

"They should be arriving soon." Jiraiya stated.

"Yeah, I know, but I got a feeling that it will be going terribly wrong." Tsunade stated.

Jiraiya closed the distance to his former team member and put his hand in a comforting state on her shoulder.

Tsunade smiled softly.

"We will be caught between the war of the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. And the war will be about Naruto. Kind of strange don't you think, Jiraiya?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Sasuke had always been so obsessed with his brother, and now he is obsessed with Naruto. But I can't help we overlooked something."

"Tsunade-sama." A voice stated.

Tsunade and Jiraiya turned around looking at the person who was now inside the room. Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, what's the problem."

"We found out about something, Hokage-sama." Shikamaru stated sadly.

"And what's it?"

"It's about Naruto. It seem he mislaid us all. We all got together and it seem that he always had been stronger than he looked or acted. Your assumptions were right about this matter."

Tsunade closed her eyes, a small smile finding it's way to her face.

Shikamaru and Jiraiya watched the Hokage, as she seemed to think everything over.

"What if Orochimaru wanted to use Naruto, to destroy Konoha? Would you 2 think that Naruto would accept?"

Shikamaru looked at the Hokage and then towards Jiraiya.

"I think he would." Shikamaru stated, cause he knew everyone in the room knew how Naruto hated Konoha.

"I'm also positive about this. Cause I know he will."

"Hokage-sama". Behind you". Shikamaru warned her.

Tsunade turned around quickly to see a black crow sitting in the open window.

"Uchiha Itachi". Tsunade said softly.

The crow let out a squeak that proved her answer was right. The crow belonged too Itachi.

The crow flied forwards only to turn into another creature.

It was an exact copy from Naruto.

"Naruto", Tsunade and Jiraiya said in unison.

Naruto smiled softly.

"I can't stay for long, such a long distance claims a lot of charka. But I wanted to let you know I'm alright and I will come back to Konoha. I even have protecting from Sasuke and Orochimaru, as I'm sure you have heard what happened."

Tsunade smiled softly and walked towards Naruto.

"Hai, We heard. We're terrible sorry Naruto that we couldn't help you in anyway. You are by the Akatsuki right now?"

"Hai, Obaa-chan".

"What happened Naruto?"

"I want to explain it personally and that will be the reason that I will come to Konoha, but I wanted to warn you that the protection I have are Akatsuki members, but I want to make sure they aren't harmed in any way, cause they helped me more than you all know."

Tsunade sighed.

"Naruto, they are all S-rank ninja. We can't make such a promise, but maybe if they come in here in disguise. I will make an exception for you."

She grinned.

Naruto smiled brightly.

"Arigatou, Obaa-chan".

"But if you can stay, please tell me the names of who will accompany you, Naruto."

"Hai".

Naruto knew she would ask this and had prepared for this conversation long before.

Inside he grinned a bit at deceiving them like that, but he also knew that this deceiving would change into the destruction of Konoha. A long last dream to come true.

"I will be accompanied by Uchiha Itachi, Deidara, Pain-sama and Tobi."

"Okay. We will be ready to await your arrival, but there is one problem though, Naruto."

Naruto looked at her a little curious to what the problem would be.

"Orochimaru and Sasuke will also arrive at Konoha, someday now."

Naruto was visible shocked.

"I hope this won't be an problem for your homecoming Naruto?"

Naruto closed his eyes and opened them again smiling brightly.

"No. It won't be any problem. Till then, Obaa-chan".

"Goodbye, Naruto. Hope to see you again."

Naruto gave a small nod, before he disappeared into tiny little crows.

Tsunade closed her eyes and turned around.

"There will be war. And we are really caught in the middle right now."

"We just could say that both parties can't enter Konoha. Then at least Konoha won't be the fighting place." Shikamaru said.

Tsunade laughed a bit.

"We all know, Naruto. And tell me the reason why he wants to come here with protection of the Akatsuki"

Jiraiya smiled softly, knowing the answer.

But Tsunade said it right out.

"Naruto is planning to destroy Konoha."

* * *

End of Chapter 9!  
From now on I will update Friend or Foe, every Tuesday.

So Till next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10: First Arrival at Konoha

Hey all!  
Here is chapter 10!  
To be honest I never thought i would come this far with a story, so I'm quite glad.

Thanks for all the nice revieuws for the previous chapter :)  
No real warnings yet. the next one will maybe a lemon though.  
Yaoi(boyxboy)

* * *

Previous chapter:  
Naruto talks with Tsunade about his homecoming. Tsunade now knows he plans to destroy Konoha together with the Akatsuki and even Sasuke and Orochimaru are coming to Konoha.

Chapter 10:  
First arrival at Konoha! ( Orochimaru and Sasuke)

Near Konoha:  
Orochimaru stopped and Sasuke almost bumped into him, cause he wasn't paying any attention to where he was going.

Orochimaru turned around and rose an eyebrow at the young Uchiha. He then grinned.

"What's wrong g, Sasuke-kun?" He asked teasingly, already knowing the answers.

Sasuke glared angry at the elder.

"You don't care anyway, so I have no reason to tell you".

"My, my, Sasuke-kun. Are we in a bad mood?" Orochimaru teased and chuckled after the glare darkened even more.

"And my mood will get much worse if you don't start walking again." Sasuke almost growled.

Orochimaru chuckled.

"Yeah, a bad mood."

"Shut the hell up, Orochimaru!" Sasuke screamed.

Orochimaru grinned again.

"Now, now. Don't you know where we are, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke was shocked and looked around, noticing that he was already in the woods near Konoha. He hadn't been paying any attention to where they were.

Sasuke sighed. "I don't know we were this close already."

"I don't stop without a reason, Sasuke", Orochimaru said this time more serious.

Sasuke chuckled. "I should have known that of course."

"Your thoughts were somewhere else, I suppose?"

Sasuke forced a sad smile.

"Naruto."

Orochimaru chuckled. _'He still loves that Kyuubi kid? Even if the boy doesn't love him? Don't know if that's beautiful or just… desperate?'_

"Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru said softly.

Sasuke looked up at the elder.

"What will you do when you find out he doesn't love you?"

"He loves me. I'm certain of it. We were always good friends and rivals, before we became lovers, but he always loved me. That hasn't changed one bit".

Orochimaru noticed he was trying to say it out loud to make him believe his own words, but Orochimaru knew it had sounded fake. Sasuke knew that Naruto didn't love him anymore and it looks like it hurts the raven more than he let through.

"Let's go to Konoha, Orochimaru." Sasuke said then, not wanting to think about what the truth really was.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun" And Orochimaru turned around walking in front of the young Uchiha.

Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to keep all his emotions at bay, but failing.

A small tear streamed down his cheek and he wiped it away with his hand, opening his eyes he noticed that Orochimaru was already walking ahead and walking further away, not noticing that he left Sasuke behind.

Sasuke smiled a bit. Naruto was the only one who had cared about him and now he knew that no one cared if he stayed alive or not. He even got a feeling that there were people planning his death. For what he had done to Naruto.

Sasuke sprinted to make sure he didn't lose sight of Orochimaru and found him waiting at the gate of Konoha, where he already was talking to 2 Konoha ninja's.

'_I wonder how this all would end? Orochimaru? Even Tsunade? The Akatsuki? And of course… Naruto? Naruto. I still love you'._Sasuke briefly thought.

Sasuke stopped next to Orochimaru and looked at the two ninja's, who stared at him in slight disbelief.

"What do you two want here?" One of the ninja's then finally asks.

Orochimaru grinned slightly.

"We had an appointment in Konoha, with the Hokage. I'm sure she told you we were coming?" Orochimaru rose his eyebrow slightly, thinking that she hadn't told anyone about this. She wanted to keep it a secret for all the villagers, for their safety.

"We don't know anything about it, so.."

"Wait", a voice screamed.

The two ninja's turned around to see Shikamaru coming their way.

Shikamaru stopped between them and watched Sasuke intently.

"They have indeed an appointment, but don't tell anyone else of this matter."

"Hai", they both said.

The Konoha ninja's stepped aside, to make room for the 2 missing-nins.

"Orochimaru, Sasuke. Please if you will follow me, to meet with the Hokage-sama."

"We will", Orochimaru said politely.

Sasuke just gave a small nod, not knowing what to say anymore, now he was back in Konoha, seeing all his old friends again.

Shikamaru gave a small nod, before turning around and sprinting away, jumping on the roof, so the villagers wouldn't notice.

Orochimaru and Sasuke silently followed his example.

When they came by the Hokage tower Shikamaru stopped.

He then looked at both of them, before opening the window and jumping inside the room.

The Sannin and Sasuke followed him again.

When they were inside they noticed that Tsunade was already waiting for them, cause she sat down in the small sofa in the room.

Orochimaru walked past the desk and up to Tsunade, who looked up towards both of them.

She sighed and smiled.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it? Orochimaru, Sasuke?"

Orochimaru grinned, noticing she was worried about something, so she knew more about the situation that was going to happen.

"It has. But let's get to the point, Tsunade?"

She smiled.

"Okay let's. I have heard several unnerving things though. I want confirm if they are true. So let me ask you tow some questions first."

"Go ahead." Orochimaru said, knowing it was about the Kyuubi kid.

Sasuke also walked further in the room, so he could see the Hokage better. She looked kind of tired he then noticed and knew something bad may be happening.

Shikamaru just stood by the wall, close by the door. There weren't any other people in the room, cause Tsunade wanted to talk about this alone with Orochimaru and Sasuke. The only one who could stay and was permitted to stay had been Shikamaru, cause he was clever enough to maybe get a good solution for all their problems.

"What happened between Sasuke and Naruto, after you kidnapped him? We told you to bring him back here. Not keeping him as toy." Tsunade stated.

Orochimaru sighed, which was shocking for all the other people in the room.

"That's a long story, but you see Sasuke still loves Naruto, so he wanted to keep him. That's the short version, okay".

"We asked to and gave you the mission to bring him back to Konoha. Not keeping him and also resulting to let him escape." She asked kind of angry.

"Yeah. We would have brought him back if he wanted, but to be honest. He never asked about going back to Konoha?" Sasuke stated.

Tsunade then looked towards the young Uchiha.

Orochimaru turned around angry at the other.

"You were not permitted to say anything, remember, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru said with a slight angry hiss.

Sasuke closed his eyes, facing the truth. Naruto didn't love him anymore.

"What do you mean, Sasuke?" Tsunade asked at the Uchiha, cause he knew more about Naruto right know then anyone else.

Sasuke looked towards Tsunade and then towards Orochimaru, who still looked kind of angered.

"He never asked about Konoha. He haven't said a word about it. Normally it would have been normal, but it's Naruto. If he isn't talking about his hometown, then something is wrong. Now please tell me what you know, Hokage-sama? Cause I know you know more about this situation."

Tsunade sighed, closing her eyes briefly.

"Yes, Sasuke. I know more now. But I don't want to face the terrible truth. Cause it can't get nay worse than right now."

"What do you mean, Tsunade?" Orochimaru asked wondering what was so wrong.

Tsunade looked up towards both of them, when she looked at Sasuke she noticed he cared about him deeply and he felt guilty.

"You still care for him, Uchiha?"

Sasuke was taken aback by this question.

Sasuke looked out of the window. He saw Konoha, how beautiful it was and how beautiful his time with Naruto had been. He had been so blind though.

"I will always love him, even if he never will love me back." Sasuke said softly.

Tsunade smiled softly.

"You will do anything to get him back, right?"

"Get him back?" Sasuke asked wondering what she meant.

"He really joined the Akatsuki, Sasuke".

Sasuke stepped backwards, shocked. He couldn't believe what she just said.

Shikamaru looked at the expression of the Uchiha, it was complete shock. Sasuke really loved him. That was proof enough.

Orochimaru looked at Tsunade, seeing if she lied, but her face was readable and she didn't lie at all. Orochimaru then looked at Sasuke who just stepped backwards.

"That can't be". Sasuke said softly, not believing it, but everything fell at place right now.

* Flashback:

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned around, smiling brightly.

"Hai, Sasuke?"

"Where have you been tonight?"

Naruto was shocked by this and looked down at his feet.

"Naruto?"

"Sasuke. I was out."

"Yeah. I knew that much. Cause you weren't in bed when I woke in the middle of the night."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke.

"I couldn't sleep Sasuke."

"You couldn't sleep? Then why did you leave the house, cause you were nowhere to be found?"

"I'm having nightmares. The only way to stop them is going outside, towards a peaceful place." Naruto smiled sadly.

"A peaceful place? Like where would that be?"

Naruto smiled brightly. And walked towards Sasuke.

"It's a secret, Sasuke. Only I know that place."

Sasuke grinned. "Then take me to this place of you".

"What! No. I can't. Sasuke"

"Why not, Dobe?"

Naruto closed the distance between them until their lips almost touched, but then Naruto moved his direction towards his ear.

"It won't be a secret anymore if I tell you where it is". Naruto whispered softly in his ear.

Sasuke grinned and kissed Naruto hard on his lips.

Naruto moaned softly but then pulled back.

"I got to go to the market, Sasuke."

Sasuke grinned, knowing the blond was about to leave to the market, when he asked his question.

"Bye, Bye, Sasuke. I will be back in thirty minutes, I think".

"Bye". Sasuke said. "Dobe." Knowing the other couldn't hear the last word anymore.

Sasuke closed his eyes. Something wasn't right.

How much nightmares did Naruto get, cause this week was almost over, but he hadn't been in bed for 5 days.

Sasuke knew it was an lie. And the chakra signature that Naruto carried around with him, it seemed so familiar. Even the smell was familiar. What could it be though?

* End Flashback

Sasuke looked towards Orochimaru who looked slightly worried about his state.

"What is wrong, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked softly.

Sasuke turned around, he banged his hand angry at the wall.

"How could I have been so blind?" Like a mantra he kept repeating the sentence, until he finally calmed down.

"Please say to me, if I'm wrong, Hokage-sama?" Sasuke asked softly.

He then turned around, watching the Hokage.

"Just ask your question, Uchiha?"

"Who did Naruto meet in the middle of the night? Was it someone from the Akatsuki?"

Shikamaru watched intently as he noticed that the Uchiha had known it much longer, but only now he knew who.

"Hai, your correct Sasuke." Tsunade said softly.

Orochimaru looked at Sasuke also understanding what this meant.

Sasuke looked slightly angered, now knowing that Naruto had cheated on him, form the very beginning. He saw the innocent smile, the acts that were all lies. Everything in his life had been a lie thanks to Naruto.

"Was it Uchiha Itachi he met?" Sasuke asked, his voice betraying his anger.

Tsunade smiled softly.

"Hai, Sasuke. It was Itachi he met".

"How long have you known this?" Sasuke asked, wondering about it.

"We already knew it, when you two were still together." Tsunade stated.

Sasuke closed his eyes, that were filled with anger, grief and hurt.

"I can't except this, even though I have seen the signs in his behaviour. I won't accept this until I hear it from Naruto."

"Then you won't have to wait long, Sasuke". Tsunade said

Sasuke and Orochimaru both looked slightly wondered at Tsunade.

Tsunade smiled.

"He will be coming back to Konoha. He said you used him and he escaped back to the Akatsuki, but that's part of the truth."

"What's the other part?" Orochimaru asks.

"Naruto is planning to destroy Konoha". Tsunade stated.

"What!" Sasuke asked shocked.

"He is going to be escorted here by Akatsuki members. And we all know how much Naruto hates Konoha." Shikamaru said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Shikamaru is right, I'm afraid." Tsunade said.

Sasuke shook his head with eyes closed.

"This just can't be happening. The Naruto we knew was just one big act after all." Sasuke said still not believing it.

"Tsunade, do you know which members will come with him?" Orochimaru asked.

"Hai, we know."

"Please tell me the names, as former member, maybe I can help you get ready for the fight."

"You will help us?" Tsunade asked kind of wondered.

"Of course we will." Orochimaru grinned. "I can't wait to see the Akatsuki destroyed."

Tsunade gave a small nod their approving their help.

"There will be four members and Naruto. The first one to come with him is Tobi."

Orochimaru looked at her not knowing who this Tobi was. So she continued.

"Then there is Deidara."

Orochimaru nodded slightly. "We can handle him, he is still young and not so strong."

"Please let Shikamaru know more detailed information, for now I just name them, okay".

"I agree." Orochimaru.

"Then we proceed, the third one is Pain".

Orochimaru hissed slightly. Tsunade looked at him, wondering what this meant.

"A very strong opponent. Very dangerous. He is the leader of the Akatsuki." Orochimaru said.

"The leader?" Shikamaru asked, not believing the leader himself would come.

Tsunade also was shocked and knew that this was information they maybe needed. Then there was a chance that Konoha could survive.

"Then there is one last person." Tsunade said softly.

"Who is it?" Orochimaru asked, noticing Tsunade was worried about this last person.

She closed her eyes.

"Uchiha Itachi".

She opened her eyes to see Sasuke glaring at her, challenging her to take her words back.

Orochimaru chuckled softly.

"Interesting combination. That were all I presume?"

"Hai. That were all".

Sasuke sighed.

"This will be my chance to get Naruto back and kill Itachi". Sasuke said.

Everyone looked at him he was grinned madly.

"I just hope Konoha won't be destroyed." Tsunade said softly.

Shikamaru sighed.

"We can only hope that Naruto comes to a revelation that what he is doing is wrong."

Sasuke looked at both of them.

"I will make sure he comes back. Even if it's going to be my death." Sasuke said.

Everyone looked at him and Sasuke thought:

'_Naruto, please just listen to me, one last time, before I die. I want you to know I care deeply about you. Even though I never showed it. I'm very sorry… Naruto. Please accept my love one last time, before I am killed by Itachi or maybe… even killed by you.'_

While at the same time Tsunade thought:

'_Maybe you are our last hope, Sasuke. Maybe you can break through Naruto's shield, which we couldn't break. But if he loves Itachi… I know we can't win. They will destroy Konoha, even if they were with just the two. I'm sure he trained Naruto well… And besid__e what can you do about true love?'_

Orochimaru looked at all of them. They were lost in their own thoughts, mostly would be about Naruto. Orochimaru grinned thinking:

'_Naruto hm? Wonder what drives him. Maybe love? He can't love Sasuke if he loves Itachi though. Friend or Foe? Do we even know anymore who is friend or foe? Somewhere we all crossed the line and now a good friend had become a dangerous foe and two dangerous foes had become allies, maybe even friends again.' _

Orochimaru looked at Tsunade. _'Yeah, we were friends once, and now maybe we are friends again. Don't know anymore what drives me to help them, but I want the Akatsuki destroyed, so maybe that's my only reason to help them? Maybe after that and Konoha still exist, then I will once again attempt to destroy it. Turning friends into foes…once again.'_

Next chapter:  
Second arrival! The Akatsuki!

* * *

End of chapter 10!  
Hope you all liked it again :)

Till the nesxt one!


	11. Chapter 11: A night together part 1

Hey all!  
Sorry for the late update. Really busy week...  
But here is chapter 11!  
Hope you all like it again. This time more Madara and Deidara though.

Warning: Yaoi(boyxboy)

* * *

Previous chapter:  
Sasuke find out the truth about Naruto, when they confront Tsunade with it. Sasuke and Orochimaru decide to help protect Konoha from the Akatsuki. Also in an attempt to destroy the Akatsuki.

Chapter 11:  
A night together!

In the woods:

Deidara, Tobi, Pain, Itachi and Naruto walked in the woods towards Konoha.

They were all silent, Tobi more like Madara then Tobi.

Even Deidara didn't say anything, cause Deidara was lost in his own thoughts.

He looked towards the others, they were all also lost in their own thoughts.

They stopped near a small river. They didn't run. They just walked, knowing thet rushing things would only be their disadvantage.

They sat down after Itachi had made a campfire from small branches.

Tobi put down his mask beside him and everyone looked at him.

He looked at then all. "Something wrong?" He asked with a smirk.

Deidara looked away the moment he asked that, knowing he couldn't face the other.

"Is it clever to not wear the mask, Madara-sama"? Pain asked, when no one answered.

"Hm, maybe but it is almost night, so there will be no problem, will there? Besides if some found out then we would just kill then." Madara stated.

"True enough", Pain answered with a small nod.

Pain looked towards Naruto who was watching the fire silently, seemingly in thought.

When everyone looked at Naruto, Naruto looked up and stared at everyone.

"What?" He asked kind of irritated.

"What were you thinking of, Naruto-kun?" Madara asked with a small smile. Deidara silently envied Naruto, cause that smile was for him.

Naruto smiled a bit, before looking once again to the fire.

"I was thinking about Konoha." He said silently.

"Are you having second thoughts, un?" Deidara asked.

Madara looked at Deidara, when he heard him talk the first time for today.

Itachi pulled Naruto closer, till the blonde was on his lap. Itachi knew the blond had it difficult, even if he didn't let it trough.

"No, I don't have any second thoughts, Deidara." Naruto stated softly.

Naruto smiled when he felt that Itachi hugged him closer.

"They won't know what will be coming over them. Konoha, everyone the whole cite will fall. I will only let those life that mean enough to me. I will let them live, to see what has happened to Konoha. Let them see how much hatred I have towards them."

After this sentence it was silent for a while.

"What are you going to do about Sasuke Uchiha?" Madara asked.

Itachi tensed at this question.

"Depends". Naruto said after he snorted.

"On what?" Itachi now asked.

Naruto turned around too look at Itachi. Itachi was looking at him, demanding an answer.

"Do I get permission to kill one of the last Uchiha's?" Naruto asked with a small smirk.

Itachi smiled softly.

Itachi then moved forward kissing Naruto deeply. He felt Naruto moan in his mouth and stopped the kiss, before he lost control and would take Naruto in front of everyone.

"You always have my permission, Naruto". Itachi said.

A smile appeared on Naruto's face with these words, knowing Itachi would always back him up.

"You also have my permission, Naruto-kun", Madara stated.

"Arigatou, Madara-sama," Naruto said then.

"That's all the permission I need."

An evil smile lit up Naruto's face and everyone knew Sasuke would be a goner from then on.

"You are an little evil angel, you know that". Itachi stated with a smirk.

"Isn't that the reason you love me?" Naruto asked teasingly.

"Hai, It is." Itachi said, kissing the blonde on his head. Nartuo closed his eyes briefly, enjoying the small kiss.

"We will be sleeping here tonight. I suppose Itachi and Naruto will be staying in one tent." Madara stated, grinning at both of them.

"Hai", Naruto and Itachi said, while Itachi smirked a bit, but this was going unnoticed by everyone, except Madara.

"Then how will the rest sleep, cause we only have 2 tents big enough for 2 persons. We are with 5 persons", Pain asked kind of curious.

Madara looked towards Deidara and then back towards Pain when he saw that Deidara was slightly blushing at him.

Inwardly Madara grinned. This would be his chance.

"Who will sleep outside then?" Madara asked grinning a bit now.

Pain looked towards Deidara who also looked towards Pain.

"I say the youngest one should sleep in the tent." Pain stated while closing his eyes.

"Wait! What! That's not fair." Deidara almost screamed.

"Why not, Deidara-kun?" Madara asked teasingly.

Itachi watched the conversation and smiled a bit. They could truly love each other, but they just didn't know it yet.

"Cause the younger one is younger, so the older one must sleep in the tent", Deidara stated, while he was pointing towards Pain.

Pain rose his eyebrow at this.

"You are calling me old? I'm not much older than you." Pain stated.

Deidara opened his mouth, but closed it again. He didn't really know anymore what to say. Cause otherwise Pain would really kick hiss ass. But sleeping in a tent with Madara Uchiha was no option.

"I don't care, un. I will be sleeping outside. I'm used to it anyway." Deidara stated, hoping Pain wouldn't go against it.

Pain smirked slightly. He knew the blond one didn't want to share a tent with Uchiha Madara.

"Then we will make it simple. Madara-sama will choose who sleeps in the tent." Pain said, the smirk still on his face.

Madara looked towards both of them.

"You two have already chosen I will sleep inside then? Cause to be honest I don't mind sleeping outside?" Madara said looking at both of them.

"What!" Deidara hadn't thought of that. Madara hadn't agreed on sleeping in the tent, so looked towards Pain, sleeping with him would also be suicide.

Deidara then knew he would not sleep in a tent, not with either of them.

"I will sleep outside". Deidara then stated fiercely.

Everyone looked at him. He was still standing and then sat back down when he had said that.

"You sure, Deidara?" Naruto asked.

Deidara looked towards Naruto.

"Hai, I'm sure. I have never been so sure in my entire life".

"Maybe you can also sleep with Itachi and me?"

"Naruto" Itachi almost growled, not wanting to share the tent with Deidara.

"Uhm, thanks, un. But I think I will pass, cause your boyfriend wouldn't like it I think." Deidara said a bit insecure.

Naruto turned around to look at Itachi, his eyes blazing with small anger.

Naruto shrugged it off. "I just wanted to help deidara. He is in a difficult position, you know." Naruto said.

Deidara blushed at these words, cause he knew everyone here understood what Naruto meant.

Madara chuckled. Pain just grinned slightly.

"Do all of you want me death?" Deidara asked while he tried to hide his head in his hands from embarrassment.

"Hm, what gave you that idea?" Naruto asked kind of innocent, but unknown to Deidara Naruto smirked evilly, trying to get then together. When Madara noticed it he also smirked.

"I will not sleep with either of them!" Deidara almost screamed while he shot back up.

He was standing once again.

"What's wrong, Deidara-chan?" Madara asked teasingly.

"Nothing's…Wait! What did you call me?" Deidara asked looking angry towards Madara.

Madara looked back innocent.

"Hm, what do you mean, Deidara?"

"You called me Deidara-chan, didn't you?"

"Maybe". Madara stated.

Then it fell silent, Deidara was still looking towards Madara, not saying anything, just watching him.

Madara as looking at Deidara, waiting for a reaction, wondering if it would still come.

Madara rose his eyebrow after some time, cause the blond was still looking at him and was still silent.

"Deidara?" He then asked.

No reaction.

"Is he in shock?" Pain asked kind of worried.

"For something like that, doubt it." Itachi said, also eyeing the blond who just stood there.

Madara stood up and walked towards him, standing in front of him, but still not getting any reaction.

"Deidara?" Madara waved his hand in front of Deidara's eyes. But the eyes were still looking forward. And no reaction came.

Madara looked towards the others, looking if they knew what was happening.

But everyone looked in wonder, also not knowing what was wrong with Deidara.

Madara then looked back towards the blond. He was really worried now. Maybe if he touched him he would get any reaction out of him.

Madara lifted his hand gently grabbing the boy's cheek in his hand, moving his hair back, to reveal his other eye.

"Deidara?" Madara said softly, but he didn't even get a reaction to his touch, normally the blond would have screamed and backed away. What could be wrong?

Madara didn't know what to do anymore, but then he looked towards Deidara lips, maybe a kiss could get him out of this.

Madara moved his hand further back, also trying to get Deidara to move. Madara then also moved forward and kissed him.

At first he felt now reaction, like he thought he wouldn't get.

But then the mouth moved against his own. Madara opened his eyes in shock, seeing that Deidara's eyes were also closed. Madara felt a hand on his head and knew it was Deidara's.

He heard the blond moan silently. What was happening.

'_Did Deidara even knew that he was ki__ssing me?'_

Then deidara opened his eyes and looked in a Sharingan. He was visible shocked, especially since his mouth was on the other.

'_Oh fuck, what the hell happened? Did I just black out?'_

Deidara pulled back the instant.

Madara looked at him and the others were also looking at both of them.

"It seems like they both enjoyed their little kiss", Pain teased.

Deidara blushed deeply. He close his eyes.

He then turned around and ran away with the words:

"I'm sorry."

"Wait Deidara", Madara screamed when the boy ran away, but Deidara didn't stop.

'What was he sorry for? I kissed him first. I should be the one who is sorry'. Madara briefly thought, before picking up his mask and putting it on and ran after the blond.

The others stayed there, knowing the two could use some time alone now. Besides the night had already fallen, so they decided to set up the tents. The choice had been made by Pain. Pain would sleep outside, cause Madara and Deidara needed some time, when they came back. Itachi and Naruto pulled back into their tent, when everything was done. The fire was also put out. Besides Madara and Deidara were clever enough to track them down, if they left tomorrow, if they wouldn't be coming back this night.

**Deidara's pov:**  
Deidara just ran through the woods, not really knowing how or where. He didn't care as long as he was away form the Uchiha.

He didn't know why, but he had kissed him back and beside that he had a blackout. So Madara only helped him coming back.

But he still could remember and feel those lips on his own. It had been a rather small kiss from his point of view, but he knew he could never forget. Cause his body had craved more, till the moment he knew who he was kissing.

Madara.

'_Why? How could this have happened. Why do I have such a weak spot for the Uchiha's?'_

Deidara still ran away, not knowing or caring if anyone followed him. He had heard that Madara had called him, but he had decide to ignore it. Cause he really needed some time alone. He knew he couldn't face anyone of them, especially not Madara.

He then stopped when he felt his body had become rather tired. He saw a small opening in a rock of a mountain. He went inside carefully, deciding he would sleep here tonight. He would track down the other tomorrow again, to catch up with them, before they were in Konoha.

He sat down and closed his eyes, feeling kind of tired after this day.

He felt like he could fall asleep every moment.

"Deidara", a voice said softly.

Deidara's eyes shot open. He knew that voice. '_Madara.'_

**Madara's pov:**

Madara had followed Deidara close by. He really was worried about the blonde. It had looked and felt like he really enjoyed the kiss. But then why would he want to leave and run away like that. Maybe he really was in shock?

Madara saw the blond stopping before a small opening inside a mountain.

"Deidara", He said softly, trying to understand what was wrong, so maybe he could help the blonde.

He jumped down form the tree he had been in. and walked towards the entrance.

He then saw the blond sitting in the corner, he looked tired.

He walked further masking his own chakra.

"Deidara", he said softly again.

This time it looked like the had heard him, cause the eyes seemed to shot open.

Madara opened his mouth and let a small fire lit up the cave.

Deidara looked at him.

"Why?" Deidara then asked softly.

Madara walked further inside the cave, the fire never died down, but was still lighting the cave.

Madara sat down against the opposite wall of where Deidara was sitting.

He put down his mask and pulled his outfit open a bit, so his hair was free. He really hated the outfit. He felt kind of closed up in it.

He then looked towards Deidara who was still looking at him, demanding an answer.

"Why what, Deidara, cause I don't understand what's wrong?" Madara said softly.

"Why did you come after me?" Deidara asked. It wasn't what he meant and Madara knew it. But just let it pass.

"Cause I was worried about you." Madara said sincerely, never breaking eye contact.

Deidara looked at him, his Sharingan.

He then let his eyes fall down a bit.

"What do I mean to you then?" Deidara asked kind of afraid for the answer.

"At first, you were just a good friend, I enjoyed your teasing, cause now one else ever dared. But then when the truth was revealed of who I was. The small moments before them, I started to think more of you. I can't be exactly sure, but I would say I have come to love you, Deidara".

Deidara looked at him, seeing that Madara was being completely honest.

"Then what do you want from me?" Deidara asked.

"I want you to be mine, but if you don't accept my love, then I will accept your friendship. We can still be friends, if you say you don't love me."

"You think we can ever go back to being friend? We are already past that point the moment we kissed each other." Deidara stated.

"Maybe. But if that kiss didn't mean anything to you. That point you are talking about. We haven't even come near it."

Deidara laughed a bit.

"A true Uchiha, huh, un?"

Madara grinned.

"Till my death I will be an Uchiha, Deidara."

Deidara looked at him.

Madara also looked at Deidara.

'_His eye is so beautiful blue. His hair so pure, like gold. Almost an angel. No it's an angel. A true angel of art.'_

"Tell me Deidara?"

"Hm?" Deidara looked at him quite curious to what he had to say, cause he had sounded serious.

"What do I mean to you?" Madara then asked back.

Deidara was a little bit shocked by the sudden question, but Madara also had answered his honestly.

Deidara looked towards the small flame on the middle of the cave, feeling the warmth radiating of it.

Madara looked towards the blond, waiting for an answer.

"You mean more than me, then I could ever understand. Is that what love is?" Deidara looked at Madara.

"Then yes, most likely I already have fallen in love with you. Maybe already from the first moment I saw you, un."

Madara smiled at the honest reply.

"Then why have we deceived each other? Why have we rejected our own feeling for each other, Deidara."

"I don't know. I really am not the type which is honest to my own feelings. I always say they aren't true. I always said to myself my feeling for you weren't true, even if they were true. I thought you couldn't love me back. I don't believe in true love, Madara-san."

Madara smiled.

"I also didn't believe in true love, until I saw Itachi and Naruto together. Don't you believe their love is true love, Deidara?"

Deidara thought about it.

"I guess their love is indeed true love." Deidara smiled.

"Then Deidara. Let our love also be true love."

Madara stood up walked towards Deidara and sat down next to him.

"Hai, Madara. Our love will also be true love. I will always be there for you, un."

Deidara then let his head fall on Madara's shoulder. Madara put his arm around the blonde boy, who also leaned in closer. They sat there simply enjoying each other company.

"You know what"? Madara then said after some time.

"Hm. What is it?" Deidara said sleepily.

Madara grinned at him.

"We can stay the night here."

"Hm. I already was planning on staying here, before you came." Deidara said softly.

"What was your reason to stay here then."

"To be alone. To think. Why?" Deidara then looked up towards Madara, thinking he had a different reason.

"You ran quite a bit, but you didn't notice which direction?" Madara asked while he rose one eyebrow.

Deidara blushed.

"I didn't really pay any attention to where I was going. As long as I as alone."

Madara chuckled.

"Why did you ask anyway?" Deidara asked while he put his head back down on the shoulder.

"We are going to stay the night here, cause we are already close to Konoha."

Deidara smiled and chuckled softly.

"Maybe it was quite clever to run away then." Deidara stated.

"Yes, it was. We have one night and morning alone."

Madara grinned and pulled Deidara closer.

Deidara put his hand around Madara's body, across the front towards his back.

Madara smiled and put his hand also on the blonde's back.

Deidara's head still rested on Madara's shoulder.

Madara moved down so he was on his back. Deidara was now laying on his chest with his head, already asleep.

Madara also closed his eyes.

'_I love you, Deidara. I'm sure of it now. I can't live without you.'_

_

* * *

_End of chapter 11!  
Hope you all enjoyed it :)

Till the next chapter. Will most likely be lemon :P So it's a warning.


	12. Chapter 12: A night together part 2

Hey all!  
Here is chapter 12!

Thanks for all the nice reviews from the previous chapter :)

**Warnings: Yaoi(boyxboy)**  
**Also there is lemon in this one! So you are warne**d.

I will also say that I own none of the characters.

So hope you enjoy!

* * *

Previous chapter:

The 5 members of the Akatsuki(Pain, Deidara, Madara/Tobi, Itachi and Naruto) travels too Konoha. But Deidara soon discovers that he can't take it all anymore, regarding too Madara. He runs away, soon to be followed by Madara. They sleep in a cave already near Konoha, deciding to stay there to wait for the rest.

Chapter 12:  
A Night Together part 2:

**Itachi, Pain, Naruto:**

**Pain's pov:**  
Pain is sitting against a tree, knowing that Madara and Deidara wouldn't come back this night. He looks towards the tent where Itachi and Naruto are in. He knew they wanted private time with each other, cause they still hadn't any time together after Naruto came back from Sasuke.

Pain closes his eyes. He felt the wind through his orange hair. It was so peaceful, how it was now, but soon the peace would be far away. They were a day away from Konoha now. Pain opened his eyes and looked towards the way where Madara and Deidara had run off too.

It was the direction too Konoha, so Pain assumed they would stay somewhere and wait for them to catch up. Pain looked up towards the tent, deciding he should also try to sleep. He walks towards the tent and goes inside.

He closes the tent quietly. And pulls a blanket from the corner to sleep on and another he pulls over him, so he at least would be warm.

'_After all this time. Konoha will finally fall.' _

**Itachi ****and Naruto:**

Itachi pulled Naruto close, the moment they went to sleep inside the tent.

Itachi didn't care that Pain was outside, all he wanted was to feel Naruto and he knew Naruto felt the same.

Naruto felt those strong arms circle around him and pulling him close. Naruto felt content ad he snuggles up closer to the Uchiha.

"Naruto, I love you." Itachi said against Naruto's hair.

Naruto smiled and looked up towards Itachi. His Sharingan was turned off, as he stared into those black orbs, seeing so much love in them. He saw those eyes sparkling with love. Naruto smiled and cupped Itachi's face. "I love you too, Itachi." Naruto's hand cupped his face as his hand went towards the black silky hair. They both looked at each other, until Itachi wanted to feel the blond more and he slowly kissed the blond.

He felt Naruto's hand tighten at the back of his head into his hair. They slowly kissed each other and Itachi's hand also went to Naruto's head as he slightly pulled the blond hair. Naruto groaned softly as the kiss also stopped and Itachi moved towards Naruto's neck, starting kissing and softly biting the blond. Itachi's hand was still in Naruto's hair, but he wasn't pulling it anymore, but Naruto's hands pushed Itachi's head closer to his body, to his neck. He wanted to feel more of him. He had lost so much time when he was with Sasuke.

He felt the raven slowly biting at his neck and groaned softly, knowing these bites wouldn't leave any marks. Even if he would leave a mark, the Kyuubi would heal it anyway, just like Sasuke's mark then.

"Itachi." Naruto said throughout a groan, cause Itachi was now licking his earlobe. Itachi knew it was one of Naruto's weak spots.

Itachi grinned when he took the earlobe in his mouth and sucked on it, he felt Nartuo's body react to it and smiled softly.

He pulled back and looked at the now panting blonde beneath him. He couldn't love him more than he already did.

Itachi cupped Naruto's face softly, tracing over the whiskers marks on his cheeks and Naruto smiled at that gentle touch. Itachi also smiled.

"I will always love you, Naruto, even if you die someday, you will always be the only one for me. Even after I die I will still love you with my whole heart." Itachi said softly. Then he kissed Naruto softly, trying to prove the truth to his words.

After the kiss he looked at Naruto, as Naruto smiled brightly.

"I know, Itachi. I feel the same, till the end of time and even further I will always love you and now one else."

Now it was Itachi's time to smile at the answer he got.

Itachi moved down again, kissing the blonde.

Naruto let Itachi dominate the kiss and even opened his mouth to the elder raven.

Their tongues danced against each other and both felt content with each other, but they both wanted more.

Itachi's hands moved down as he opened the cloak that Naruto was wearing. It was an Akatsuki cloak. Naruto moved up a bit so he could help Itachi with removing the cloak, then he looked towards Itachi smirking as he put his hand on Itachi's cloak, also opening it and sliding it off of Itachi's body, as Itachi watched at Naruto doing so.

Naruto also pulled the fishnet shirt of off him. Naruto moved forward slowly kissing and licking the chest that was before him.

Itachi closed his eyes, feeling Naruto's tongue over his chest and finally finding his nipple's.

Naruto took one in his mouth and sucked deeply, earning a small grunt as reply. Naruto looked up to see the Uchiha's eyes closed in pure pleasure and he smiled at it. Itachi didn't let his 'mask' fall often. He only let his mask fall when the only person around was Naruto.

And Naruto loved him for it. He loved the part of him that he had hiding inside of him.

Naruto's hand moved towards the other nipple as he sucked down on the first one again and pinched the other nipple between his fingers.

Itachi put his arms around the blond pulling him closer.

Naruto then stopped and Itachi opened his eyes, wondering why he had stopped, but then he noticed Naruto's hands wandering towards his pants.

Naruto opened them and Itachi helped the blonde sliding off his pants, as it was thrown into the corner of the tent.

Naruto then eyed Itachi as he pulled down his boxers, the blonde was smirking and Itachi smirked back at him.

Itachi also stepped out off his boxers as he felt that at the same time Naruto's hand was slowly began stroking him.

Itachi groaned. "Naruto." Naruto heard that Itachi couldn't wait any longer and he smiled at his lover. It had been too long since they had actual sex.

Itachi pulled back from Naruto a bit, as Naruto also undressed completely.

Itachi didn't let Naruto pull down his boxers yet, as he kissed the blond forcefully. He heard Naruto moan at the sudden impact. He pushed Naruto down and pulled down Naruto's boxers.

Itachi softly stroked him and Naruto squirmed under his touch, wanting more.

Itachi grinned and softly put his head near Naruto's hard shaft, as he also stopped stroking.

Naruto's disapproval groan was heard in the tent, as Naruto looked towards Itachi, to see him dangerously close to his own member.

Naruto groaned as he felt that Itachi breathed on it.

"Itachi, please. You know I can't wait any longer. It's already so long ago." Naruto pleaded.

Itachi smirked, but he felt the same.

"Naruto. Be quit. You know Pain is out there. You don't want to disturb his sleep do you?" Itachi teased Naruto.

Naruto groaned, but at the thought that Pain might hear him scream or moan he turned red.

Itachi chuckled.

"Dammit Itachi. Just go on already. I don't care if he hears us!"

Itachi heard the truth behind those words.

"So you don't care if he hears you moan and scream my name, Naruto."

Naruto looked at Itachi and saw the smirk on the raven's face. He was truly being evil right now. Naruto smirked at him.

"I don't care. He knows we are together, beside if he thinks we are disturbing him he can just leave, right."

Itachi chuckled. "I guess he can."

Then Itachi moved down, taking Naruto's member complete in his mouth.

Naruto tried to move up, but Itachi's hands wouldn't let him. Itachi held him down forcefully, trying to tease the blond more.

Naruto's hands then moved towards Itachi's head and he entangled them in the silky black hair.

Itachi slowly began to move up and down and Naruto started moaning softly.

Naruto felt that Itachi was trying to torture him, but Naruto knew he was also torturing himself right now. So Naruto just accepted it. Inwardly he even smirked at the raven for it.

Then Itachi pulled back, understanding his need and also understanding that Naruto didn't care anymore if he was teasing him.

But still Naruto groaned when the mouth left him. Itachi smiled at this, but it went unnoticed.

Cause the blond had his eyes closed, from the pleasure he had gotten.

Itachi then put his own fingers into his mouth as he coated them in saliva.

Naruto wondered what Itachi was doing as he didn't feel any movement anymore, but the moment he opened his eyes he felt it was his biggest mistake. He felt himself drawn to the sight before him. Itachi was licking his own fingers for preparing him, but how he licked them was what drawn Naruto to the sight.

Itachi saw the lustful look on Naruto's face and he smirked, pulling his fingers out of his mouth.

"You ready, Naruto?" He asked huskily.

Naruto groaned as he still saw the sight before him form moments ago.

"Hai." Naruto felt the first fingers go inside an he instantly pushed back on the finger.

Itachi smirked. The blond was really ready this time. He even craved for it, but Itachi also craved for it.

He decided to put the second finger inside and he felt the blond twitch a bit, but he was quick used to the second one.

Then he put the third finger inside as he also put his head down and licked just above his own fingers. Naruto screamed harder than he ever had. "Itachi." He said trying to recover from the sudden pleasure.

"Please now Itachi…Please. I can't take any longer." Naruto pleaded.

Itachi knew the blond was right. Itachi also couldn't wait any longer. He could finally claim the blond as his own again.

He pulled his fingers back and Naruto looked at him and sat up.

Naruto slowly put his mouth over Itachi's shaft, coating him in his saliva.

When Itachi felt it was enough he pushed the blond on his back again and opened his legs. He put his member in front of the small opening and pushed in slowly, trying to not huirt Nartuo in the process, but Naruto only tried to push back.

"Impatient are we?" Itachi said, while trying to control his body, which still craved for more.

"Dammit. Itachi just move." Naruto said.

Itachi smiled and moved down and kissed the blond, as he slowly started moving.

Naruto felt complete again as he felt Itachi in him and felt Itachi's hands keeping him in place. Naruto moved his arm down as he started pumping his own member in time with Itachi's trusts.

"Itachi..ah." Naruto groaned.

Itachi moved down towards Naruto's ears and Naruto knew what he was planning to do.

Then Itachi also hit Naruto's prostate and Naruto screamed loudly. They both knew that it could be heard outside the tent. Naruto's hands pulled Itachi down as Itachi started licking his neck and finally his ear again.

"Ah. Ita.." Itachi heard that Naruto couldn't form any sentence anymore and smirked.

"Come for me, Naruto." Itachi said with lust clearly in his voice. Then Itachi bit own on his earlobe.

"Itachi. Ah", Naruto screamed as his prostate was hit dead on. And he felt his whole body reacting as he came. His sperm landed on his stomach and also some on Itachi's.

Itachi moaned softly in Naruto's ear as he too came in Naruto.

They both laid like that for a while, panting, trying to recover their breath. It truly had been too long.

After some time Itachi moved out of Naruto and picked up a small towel they had with them. He slowly cleaned his own stomachs and then Naruto's stomach. And he then moved towards Naruto's ass.

Naruto groaned as he felt the towel cleaning his ass. He looked up to see Itachi looked as he was cleaning it slowly.

Then Itachi threw the towel outside, he also looked outside seeing that Pain was nowhere to be found, but then he saw movement in the other tent, assuming Pain just slept there.

He closed the tent again and turned down towards Naruto.

He went and laid beside him, pulling him into his arms and chest. Naruto sighed content when he felt those arms around him.

And he felt Naruto smile tiredly. Itachi also smiled and closed his eyes briefly, before pulling the blanket over both of them.

"I love 'Tachi." Naruto said softly.

"Love you too, Naruto." Itachi answered softly.

Before they both fell asleep, knowing they were close to Konoha and it's destruction.

**Pain's pov:**

He had heard the moans and screams from Naruto and briefly wondered if he could still sleep with those thoughts in his mind.

He didn't dislike men's together but hearing something like it was completely different. He should have known he was better off leaving the campsite. He liked them both, but this had gone too far. He could be traumatized for the rest of his life. What would Konan think of him then? He slowly closed his eyes, trying to forget the screams, but couldn't.

'_Damn Naruto, Damn Itachi. Why did they have to do it when I'm close by. Couldn't they fucking wait till they were in a hotel room or in Konoha.'_

**In a cave nearby Konoha:**

**Deidara's pov:**

Deidara still felt kind of sleepy, but he was waking up slowly.

He felt he was on a body and remembered what had happened yesterday. Madara had said he loved him, didn't he?

Deidara didn't want t op open his eyes, so he decided to remain 'asleep'.

"You awake, Deidara?" a voice then asked.

Deidara groaned. _'Damn Uchiha.' _

Deidara opened his eyes and looked towards the source of the voice. Madara was looking at him his head tilted from the ground. His Sharingan staring at him intently. Deidara felt his cheeks become redder, at the close distance they had.

Madara chuckled as he noticed it.

"How long have you been awake?" Deidara asked, trying to change the subject.

Madara smiled softly.

"Just a moment ago. I think something like 10 minutes." Madara answered truthfully.

"Why are you being so truthful?" Deidara asked wondering why Madara had said the truth since yesterday evening. He hadn't lied towards him.

"I don't want to lie to you." Madara said as he watched the reaction of the blonde.

"Cause I don't want to lose you."

It took a moment before Deidara knew what he meant.

Deidara's cheeks reddened even more and his eyes were widened from the truthful answer.

Madara just smiled. Then Deidara also smiled. 'Then I must mean a lot to you, if you are so afraid of losing me.' Deidara thought as he watched Madara's face and smile.

Deidara closed his eyes and let his head fall on Madara's chest once again. Feeling complete again.

Madara's hand immediately encircled his body, hugging him closer.

Both of his arms were around d him and Deidara felt those strong arms, pulling him so close.

'_Was this what it felt like to be loved?__ Then I don't want this feeling to leave. Ever again. Madara, I think I have falling in love with you too.'_

Deidara smiled into the chest and Madara felt it. Madara also closed his eyes, not wanting to forget this peaceful moment together. The love they shared, Madara knew that it would never die. As did Deidara knew it. Their love was as strong as Itachi's and Naruto's love.

* * *

Hope you all liked it :)!  
Till the next one!  
This chapter was mostly Itachi and Naruto :P, but the next will maybe Madara and Deidara.

Next chapter:  
Second arrival in Konoha! The Akatsuki!


	13. Chapter 13: Second Arrival in Konoha

Hey all!  
Here is chapter 13!  
Hope you all like it again.

Warnings: Yaoi(boyxboy)

I have not much to say :P  
So just enjoy the story!

* * *

Previous chapter:

Deidara and Madara wait for the rest of the Akatsuki to catch up to them. Naruto and Itachi had sex for the second time in their relationship, maybe traumatizing Pain with it.

_**Chapter 13:**_

_**Second arrival in Konoha! The Akatsuki!**_

**Inside the cave:**

Deidara and Madara were still inside the cave waiting for the rest to arrive.

They were just hugging each other close, not caring what will happen this time.

Deidara had his eyes closed, and was laying on Madara's chest, hearing his heartbeat in his ear.

Madara was still laying on his back with his two arms possessively around Deidara.

But deidara didn't seem to care, it even seemed he enjoyed it. Madara also enjoyed it he had his eyes also closed. Such a peaceful moment, before the attack on Konoha. Madara and Deidara just hoped that this moment would last forever. But they knew their love would last forever.

**Pain, Itachi and Naruto:**

Pain had already finished with cleaning up the rest of the campsite, when Itachi and Naruto both came out of the tent.

Pain looked up, when he heard the tent opening and looked rather tired and irritated.

When Itachi noticed this he knew what had irritated him, but he didn't care and knew that Naruto also didn't care.

Itachi moved towards the place where the campfire had been and removed all the traces from the fire. Naruto knew it was time to break up the camp and not leave any traces, so he started to break down the tent. It was quickly finished and he sealed the tent inside the sealing scroll.

Itachi watched Naruto as he did this and then watched Pain, noticing that he was resting again a tree. Itachi assumed he didn't have much sleep and grinned. He knew it was their fault. When he looked towards Naruto he also saw and evil grin on his face. Making the blond more beautiful.

Naruto looked up towards Itachi to see him staring. He grinned towards the raven.

Itachi smiled instead as he walked towards him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Please, no repeat of tonight." Pain's voice stated, still irritated, but also tired, as he opened his eyes to glare at the two people in front of him.

"The campsite is clean. We can leave towards Konoha, Pain."

Pain stood up, still glaring at them.

"You know Pain." Naruto said.

Pain stopped and looked back at him. He saw that Naruto was smiling brightly again and he could guess the reason behind it.

"You could have just left the campsite, if it was so bad to hear." Naruto finished.

Pain's eyes really could shoot fire now.

"You damn little. How do you dare to say that, you two could have just waited till we got in a hotel or we are in Konoha, till you two had sex again…." Going on

Itachi and Naruto just watched as Pain went on and on, both of them not really listening anymore, but just smiling.

"You two aren't even listening anymore are you?" Pain asked irritated by the fact they didn't even listen anymore.

"Nope. I didn't listen anymore since you said 'till you two had sex again'." Naruto said, while smiling at Pain.

Pain sighed, knowing he should just leave the subject be, besides he was really too tired. Lucky for him they would wait one day before attacking Konoha.

"Let's go both of you. We have to catch up to Deidara and Madara." Itachi said as he walked past Naruto and Pain and jumped into the trees, already rushing forward, to cover as much ground as possible this day.

Naruto nodded towards Pain and also rushed beside him towards the trees.

Pain turned around, following their example.

It was quit during their travel and finally Itachi felt Madara's chakra. Itachi already assumed that Madara would leave a chakra trail, so they could find them.

Itachi turned left immediately and both Naruto and Pain knew he found out where Deidara and Madara where.

It didn't take long to find a small cave, where Itachi felt both their chakra's signatures. Madara and Deidara also felt them and already jumped into the first tree beside the cave.

Itachi looked over them and saw that Madara had gotten trough Deidara.

"Are you all ready to leave for Konoha?" Madara asked with a smirk, as he slowly put his mask on.

"Do I have to be honest?" Pain asked.

Madara and Deidara noticed that he was irritated.

"What happened, un?" Deidara asked.

Pain glared at Itachi and Naruto, who both just looked innocent.

"They happened to me", Pain said. While he pointed towards them.

Deidara looked taken aback by this and the shock was visible on his face, before he grinned a bit. Everyone then turned to look at Madara, as they all heard chuckles coming from under the mask.

"Let's just leave, shall we?" Pain asked, knowing that Madara found this rather amusing.

Madara gave a small nod, before saying:

"Yes, let's go. We will be in Konoha then in the afternoon, if we travel quick."

Everyone agreed, as they travelled on high speed. It was silent the whole trip, cause Pain was still angered and Deidara and Madara didn't have much to say to each other anymore. But after some time Naruto quickened his pace to travel next to Deidara.

"So hey, Deidara, what happened between you two?" Naruto asked while smirking at the other blond. Madara was in front of them, so Deidara decided to be as quit as possible.

"We talked about it and we both know we love each other, un." Deidara said softly, while a small blush crept up his face.

Naruto grinned.

"I'm happy for both of you, but don't have sex when Pain is nearby. You see what the result is." Naruto said while chuckling.

Deidara smiled at it. He already thought it had been something like that.

Itachi watched as Naruto and Deidara seemed to have fun with each other and he swmiled softly.

"They seem to like each other a lot, don't they Itachi?" Madara asked, who was now next to Itachi.

Itachi looked at the orange mask person beside him, while he kept the same pace.

"They are just friends and good friends, Madara" Itachi stated with a smirk.

Madara chuckled. "I know. I was just testing you."

Itachi smiled, as he looked back towards Naruto.

'_It was Naruto's wish to destroy Konoha, rather weird. I have been in the ANBU, trying to keep Konoha safe and now. I'm helping destroy it. Rather ironic.'_

Itachi thought.

After some time they all stopped.

"We are close to Konoha, as they already know we are coming we just go towards the gates and try to talk with the Hokage. There is a slight possibility that Orochimaru and Sasuke are maybe here, but we have to deal with it and try to get the Hokage to trust us, okay. So none of you is to attack anyone, even if it's just defend yourself. You will not fight back. I'm I clear." Madara said.

"Hai", Everyone said. Madara gave a small nod as he looked towards pain, who was still tired, but had it masked well.

Pain gave an understanding nod, as he walked in front of them all.

They soon reached the gates and saw two ninja's waiting there, but also one Jounin and one Sannin. They already had expected them to arrive. Madara chuckled softly.

They all stopped in front of the gate. The Jounin was Kakashi, while the other was Jiraiya.

When Naruto saw them, he decided he had to put up his 'mask'.

He ran forward, past Pain who looked at Naruto's back, still irritated with hearing the boy's voice, but managed to live with it anyway.

"Kakashi-sensei, Ero-sennin!" Naruto yelled, while he just ran past the two ninja guards.

Jiraiya smiled at the blond boy and Kakashi also smiled from behind his mask, till he saw the other members, standing still before the guards, waiting for permission to be let through.

"Hey, you little brat. We were worried about you, you know that". Jiraiya said, but also watching the other members of the Akatsuki. Naruto also wore one of the Akatsuki cloaks. Naruto smiled, while he turned around, looking at the others, before turning back.

"They may pass, right?" Naruto asked kind of unsure.

Kakashi walked past Naruto.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi. I will be the one to bring you all too the Hokage for your talk." Kakashi says towards all the members at the same time eyeing them all.

Then Tobi barged right past the guards, who both looked unsure.

"Finally another town! We will be staying here, right, Deidara-senpai! I want to see the whole village!" Tobi yelled happily.

Pain sighed.

"Just ignore him will you." Pain said.

Deidara walked towards the happily dancing Tobi and dragged him back a bit, before he was lost in the town.

"I suppose you also want to know our names." Pain stated.

"The person in the orange mask, dancing so happy." Kakashi looks at the person and the blond who tried to control the person. Then Naruto also tried to help Deidara, but Tobi didn't' stop dancing. "His name is Tobi."

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi yelled, when he heard his name and instantly stopped dancing. Naruto and Deidara both looked towards Pain, both grinning kind of sheepishly, while Naruto also was rubbing the back of his head.

Kakashi noticed that Naruto was really happy. He had seen an real smile on his face, when he tried to help the other blond to keep down Tobi.

Kakashi turned around to look at the orange-haired person for further names.

"Then the other blond, next to Naruto is Deidara."

"And I heard you also know Itachi."

Itachi gave a small bow, towards Kakashi. Kakashi did the same.

"And my name is Pain."

'_Pain, what a strange name?'_ Kakashi thought briefly.

Jiraiya smiled. "Then let's go to the Hokage. She has been waiting for your arrival."

Kakashi looked at Jiraiya.

"This is Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin." Kakashi said, as he pointed at the back of said person.

Pain gave a small nod of acknowledgement.

"Please follow me then" Kakashi said.

Naruto ran towards Kakashi and walked next to him.

They walked trough whole Konoha towards the Hokage Tower, all the villagers looked in fear as the infamous organisation known as Akatsuki was coming into their town, bringing back, Uzumaki Naruto. The demon child.

Naruto briefly heard people whisper and he heard names, like demon child or monster falling again. _'They don't know how a monster I can truly be.'_ Naruto thought, while he still kept smiling.

Kakashi noticed that this smile was fake once again.

When they were inside Kakashi knocked on the Hokage door and heard someone say: "Come on in."

Kakas turned around and pushed open the door.

"I'm not permitted to go inside. The talk will be held privately. So I will leave you here. Please go inside."

Pain nodded. "Arigatou." With that Kakashi and Jiraiya left.

Naruto walked towards the door, slowly opening it.

He saw the Hokage sitting in her chair, looking at the door. The shock was visible on her face as she saw Naruto enter, in Akatsuki clothes.

He walked inside and The rest followed his example. They all felt that there was someone behind the open door.

The door also closed and they all turned around to see Sasuke Uchiha standing there. With an smirking Orochimaru next to him.

"I thought this talk was private." Pain stated without even turning around to face the Hokage.

"It is. But they are also part of the problem, so they can stay."

Sasuke walked forwards and sat down on the couch. Naruto watched him intently. And Orochimaru walked also forwards, standing beside Tsunade.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto asks, as he looked towards Tsunade.

Tsunade smiled sadly.

"I heard the news that Sasuke caught you back from the Akatsuki and kind of raped you. But you escaped and went back to the Akatsuki. I don't understand though. Why did you went back to the Akatsuki, instead of Konoha?" Tsunade asked while she looked worried.

Naruto walked forward, standing before her.

"I didn't came back here, cause I didn't feel safe here. Sasuke would know that I will go back to Konoha, so instead I went back to the Akatsuki, who helped me instead."

Tsunade watched him.

"Then please introduce me to your so-called friends, Naruto?"

Naruto gave a small nod, while he turned halfway.

"The one in the orange mask is Tobi." Staring the exact same way, like Pain.

"Then the blond is Deidara. And you all know Itachi of course." Sasuke growled a bit, but held back anyway, but everyone noticed it. "Then we have the leader of the Akatsuki Pain, the orange-haired guy." Naruto finished not caring that Sasuke interrupted him.

Then Naruto turned back to look at Tsunade, who looked over them all.

She closes her eyes, trying to think.

Sasuke stood up abruptly, barging towards Tsunade and Naruto.

"If you dare to touch him, you won't live to tell it, you understand, Uchiha", Pain said angry. Naruto looked at Sasuke, who instead looked at the Akatsuki members.

Naruto then looked back at Tsunade, who was once again looking at him.

Tsunade then sighed.

"We will talk about this tomorrow, alright. It has been a long day for me. Naruto you and your friends.."

"We will stay in my home, Hokage-sama," Naruto interrupted.

Tsunade looked over him.

"I really could care less. So you sleep all at Naruto's home."

Naruto turned around, while at the exact moment Sasuke grabbed his writs.

Naruto stopped and watched angry at Sasuke.

The members of the Akatsuki, were also looking, but they didn't do anything until Naruto would say something.

"Let go off me, Sasuke." Naruto said cold.

Sasuke was visibly shocked by the change in Naruto's voice, but he didn't let go just yet.

"I want to talk to you, Naruto." Sasuke then looks towards the Akatsuki members. "Without your new friends."

"I don't want to talk to you. Besides I have no reason to ever talk to you again." With that Naruto tried to break free and indeed broke free.

"Naruto." Sasuke almost screamed. "Please. I'm sorry. Just listen to me. Just please talk to me." Naruto could hear that Sasuke was indeed desperate now.

Naruto smirked, but it went unnoticed by Tsunade, Orochimaru and Sasuke, but all the Akatsuki members could see the smirk.

Behind his mask Madara also grinned. He surely was the devil himself sometimes.

Itachi watched as Naruto's smirk vanished again, replaced by his 'fake' smile he inwardly grinned. Sasuke didn't know what would happened to him.

"Okay. I will give you one chance. If I don't think your are feeling sorry enough though. I just leave you again."

Sasuke smiled a bit.

"We aren't together now, Naruto." Sasuke said softly.

"But I'm glad you give me a second chance. Thanks". Naruto gave a small nod.

"first of all I want to rest from the trip. How about we say we meet tonight at the usual place".

"It's alright by me." Sasuke said, while he watched the others leave, as Naruto gave one final nod and also left.

As the door closed Sasuke turned around and tears softly crept over his cheeks. He had hold them in all this time, but he had seen the looks of the Akatsuki members and especially Itachi's. Naruto was lost. He cared more about them, then his own hometown.

"Sasuke, there is still hope, maybe you can talk some sense in him." Tsunade said hopeful. While Sasuke still cried, he simply couldn't stop anymore. He had lost Naruto to his own brother. How could he be so stupid?

Naruto walked in front, towards his apartment. He went in and also let the others in.

He turned around.

"Please make yourself at home". He said, while he sat down on his couch and closed his yes. Itachi sat down, next to him, pulling him close, while he slowly started sobbing. Itachi knew it would break Naruto if he saw Sasuke again.

He still couldn't forgive his little otouto for this. But this time they couldn't make any mistakes.

Suddenly they all heard a voice outside.

Tobi turned around, alert on everything.

Deidara already grabbed his clay.

Pain also stood ready for a fight.

"It's nothing guys", Naruto said softly.

Itachi looked down at Naruto and kissed his head softly, as Naruto snuggled up closer.

"Hey, demon boy!" The voice screamed.

The Akatsuki members were shocked and all looked at Naruto, who simply ignored it. It even seemed like Naruto was used to it. The way he had reacted.

"Come one out! You afraid! Then why the hell did you come back!" Yeah! Just fucking leave! You weren't meant to be born!" The guys screamed.

"This is horrible, un…" Deidara said softly as a small bang was heard.

Naruto's eyes shot open, to see that there was a stone thrown through the window.

Itachi glared at the stone and the window. He simply wanted to kill them all, but Naruto's voice brought him back from his anger.

"Just wait. They will finally get what they deserve." Naruto said as he looked at the stone. His gaze cold and full of hatred.

"We are all beside you, un!" Deidara said.

"We will make them pay for what they have done to you." Madara stated.

Pain smirked. "We will let them know real pain."

Naruto smiled a bit, before looking up to see Itachi softly smiling at him.

He moved down, towards Naruto's ear.

"I will make sure no one will ever hurt you, Naruto-kun." Itachi said softly in his ear.

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled. 

* * *

Hope you all liked it :P

I'm thinking, if I finish this story about writing a sequel. So hope you all like that idea.  
Cause only then I will make an sequel of it.

Till the next one!

Next chapter:  
From Lovers to Enemies!


	14. Chapter 14: From Lovers to Enemies

Hey all!  
Here is chapter 14!

Im certain now that I will write a sequel to this story. it will be a timtravel fic though.  
Warnings: yaoi(boyxboy)

Today is my birthday and this chapter is my pesent to you all!  
So hope you all like it!

* * *

Previous chapter:

The 5 Akatsuki members arrive in Konoha. Their talk will find place tomorrow. But Sasuke and Naruto promised to meet each other to talk. The Akatsuki members finally know why Naruto wants to destroy Konoha. The villagers who hate him, a demon boy.

**Chapter 14:**

**From Lovers to Enemies!**

**Naruto's house:**

The night had fallen and all the Akatsuki members and Naruto had something to eat. ( there wasn't much left in the house).

Naruto knew he had to leave to meet Sasuke, but he sat next to Itachi and felt at peace. He really didn't want to leave to meet that bastard.

Naruto had his eyes closed while Itachi had his arms around him.

The other members were also in the room, sitting on the kitchen table, while Madara was sitting in the large couch, opposite of the couch where Itachi and Naruto were sitting.

"Tomorrow will be a big day, un". Deidara said softly, as he watched Naruto and Itachi.

Itachi looked up to see Deidara smiling sadly.

Naruto also looked up. After some time Naruto smiled brightly.

"I have no regrets for what we are going to do, Deidara." Naruto stated.

Deidara smiled, when Naruto said that.

"You and Itachi will be happy, after all of this. I'm sure of it." Madara said, while he watched the both of them intently.

Itachi smiled as he hugged Naruto closer, saying softly.

"Naruto. I think you should go to meet Sasuke now. I think there is a storm coming tonight."

Naruto looked at Itachi and saw worry in his eyes and he smiled softly.

"I will go then. But don't worry, please." Naruto said while he brought his hand towards Itachi's face and let some strands of hair falling through his fingers.

Itachi smiled at this. The blond never seemed to get enough of his hair.

"It will all be alright, 'Tachi." Naruto then moved forwards and gave him a small kiss.

"Ah, please go". Pain said clearly irritated, still remembering the voices in the tent.

Naruto grinned, then jumped up and left the front door, without looking back.

Itachi knew why. The blond was still afraid to see Sasuke, but he still accepted his otouto's 'deal'.

Pain groaned. "I can't take waiting here."

"Then go outside. There's nothing to be afraid of. The people won't dare to lay a finger on a member of the Akatsuki.

Pain looked at Madara, who was grinning.

"I will go, as you clearly want me out." Pain said, while he stood up and left.

"Why did you want him to go, Madara?" Deidara asked, being kind of inquisitive.

Madara grinned. "I think it will do him good, to meet some villagers." Madara said, as he then watched out of the window.

Deidara and Itachi both saw a shadow, leaving their window.

"Who was that?" Itachi asked.

"To be honest." Madara asked, as both gave a nod.

"I have really no idea." Madara said while grinned.

"But maybe the person has seen you without mask. Then they know you are an Uchiha." Deidara stated, a little bit afraid.

"No the person couldn't look through the curtains, so that secret is safe, but he could hear us. So I send Pain out there, knowing the person would follow him."

"You want to talk with us privately then." Itachi stated, as Madara grinned. And that was all the answer they needed.

**The Uchiha district:**

Naruto walked through the district where once all the famous Uchiha's lived, knowing that Itachi, his lover, was the one who killed them all.

But it had also been the place, where Sasuke and Naruto would meet, before they had an official relationship, but even then it was kept a secret. An Uchiha with the demon boy in a relationship. No one would accept that.

Only the Hokage and few others knew.

Naruto watched as he saw that Sasuke was already there.

It was the biggest house in the whole district Naruto even thought it was Sasuke's own house.

But he never dared to ask the Uchiha.

Sasuke looked up, as he was sitting on the veranda, looking downwards.

Naruto smiled softly, walking further so they could talk in private.

Naruto went to sit down beside Sasuke.

As it stayed silent Naruto wondered if he should start the conversation, but waited. Sasuke was the one who wanted to meet, so he would start and say what he wanted. Not that it mattered.

Naruto would never leave Itachi's side again.

Naruto looked to see Sasuke staring at the ground once again.

"Hey Sasuke-teme", Naruto said.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto.

Naruto then continued.

"You were the one to invite me, so I thought you had something important to say, but your aren't really talking. So if you don't start talking I will just leave again."

Sasuke smiled a bit. Naruto then looked curious.

"You have changed Naruto." Sasuke stated softly.

"You aren't the one that I fell in love with anymore. I think we outgrew each other somewhere."

"Please, Sasuke. Tell me what you wanted to say, so I can just leave. Cause honestly I have nothing to say to you anymore."

Sasuke then looked downwards again.

"I have not much to say Naruto. But I will say this. I'm s.." Then Sasuke stopped, closing his eyes.

Naruto waited, but then understood that Sasuke couldn't even say he was sorry.

"Sasuke, just spit it out already." Naruto said irritated.

Sasuke looked up, to see Naruto staring ahead of him, waiting for what he was going to say.

"Naruto, I'm sorry." Sasuke said, his voice clearly broken.

Then Naruto understood that Sasuke had been through a lot, but he also knew he couldn't forgive him.

Naruto looked up to see the Uchiha's broken , without any light.

"Naruto." He continued, seemingly not ready to give up on him. "I would give everything to get you back. Although I have been a jerk sometimes."

"Sometimes!" Naruto almost screamed.

Then Sasuke understood he had to give up all his pride, if he wanted to get Naruto back.

"Okay…Maybe the most of the time or even always." Sasuke added, as he saw the anger in the blue eyes.

"But I still care about you. And I'm not planning to give you up."

Sasuke moved forward, gently picking Naruto's hand in his.

"Naruto, I still love you."

Even as Sasuke said that Sasuke saw that Naruto's eyes remained cold, not even a smile came.

Sasuke closed his eyes briefly, he didn't want to give up, but he knew he couldn't win from hi brother.

"Naruto, please. I want to give me one chance." Sasuke said, while slowly the tears came.

"I can't afford to give you another chance, Sasuke." Naruto said cold, while he pulled back his hand.

Sasuke felt his eyes sting, from the tears that came up. Sasuke looked at Naruto and saw the cold eyes watching him as he slowly started to cry.

The eyes remained cold, as Sasuke felt the tears streaming down his face.

"Naruto, please you meant everything for me. I was stupid to not see it. I can't live without you. Or I will start hating you, if you reject me here." Sasuke said, while his voice found his strength back.

Naruto could clearly hear the pain and grief, but it was nothing compared to what Sasuke had did to him. Itachi would never hurt him, hell Itachi wouldn't even let others hurt him, so much he cared.

"You are hurt, Sasuke, but I have to say it is nothing compared to what I felt, when I was with you."

"Why, Naruto? You always smiled. You never said anything was wrong." Sasuke screamed while he still sobbed a bit.

Naruto then smiled. Sasuke looked in wonder.

"You mean this smile?" Naruto asked. The smile vanished.

"Yeah." Sasuke said, while he felt afraid for the answer.

"You think that smile was 'real'? Sasuke." Naruto said softly.

Sasuke smiled a rather sad smile.

"In the past I really believed it was an really smile, but now I see the cracks behind it. It's not a real smile, is it? Naruto." Sasuke stated, while he turned and looked down again.

Naruto nodded, knowing the raven understood it anyway.

After some time silence, Naruto began again.

"If you have nothing else to say, then I will just leave, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up.

"I have nothing to say, Naruto. I hooped you could forgive me for my mistakes though. I really feel sorry how it went." Sasuke looked at Naruto waiting for the final answer, which could be the final thing they said to each other.

"I can't give you another chance, Sasuke." Naruto said, while he stood up and walked away, but he stopped after a few steps and looked back at Sasuke.

"I have giving you enough chances in the past, without you knowing it. So I can't afford another chance. It will maybe my death if I give you another chance. Besides I'm happy how I live now."

"With the Akatsuki? Naruto they wanted to kill you. Maybe they still want. It can all be one big trap". Sasuke said. He clearly sounded like he cared about Naruto's wellbeing.

Naruto decided to ignore it.

"At least they care, Sasuke. Something you never did."

Sasuke looked at the blond before him, thinking that he didn't know anymore who the person was.

"Naruto. I don't even know you anymore. You changed so much." Sasuke said softly, but Naruto heard it anyway.

"I didn't change Sasuke. I never let you see the true me." Naruto said cold.

Sasuke looked up angered this time.

"Just shut the fuck up, Naruto." Naruto was taken aback as Sasuke dared to scream at him.

"You better understand your position, Uchiha." Sasuke was shocked Naruto only used his last name as he was really pissed off.

"I have been nice to you, even though I just really want to kill you. I have still yet to show the real me. So you better understand. "  
Sasuke saw Naruto's eyes becoming red, before he turned around and walked away.

Sasuke knew it was part the Kyuubi, but also Naruto himself. He was really pissed off.

Sasuke stood up and ran after him, trying to stop him.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist. This was his biggest mistake as Naruto immediately turned around, also grabbing Sasuke's wrist in the process and kicked Sasuke hard in his stomach. Sasuke let go of Naruto's wrist, but Naruto still hold him and kicked him once again, but now straight in the face, as he also let go of the wrist, Sasuke fell backwards, while he grabbed his cheek and face, which now was turning red from the kick.

Sasuke sat on his ass and looked up to see Naruto glaring at him, obviously still angry.

"Don't you dare to ever touch me again, Sasuke!" Naruto said, while his were still red.

Naruto turned around and ran away.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed as he ran away, not listening anymore.

Sasuke looked as the blond person in the Akatsuki cloak was out of his vision.

Then Sasuke closed his eyes.

'_How could I be so stupid. Naruto. I still love you. But it seems I never knew you, just like you said.'_

Sasuke put his knees in front of him and hugged his knees close.

He let his head rest on his knees, while he softly started crying again.

**Naruto's pov:**

Naruto was already nearby his house, but he didn't want to go home now. He didn't want to face the others, as tears rolled down his cheeks. '_Sasuke did care. Then why? Why did you let it come to this? Sasuke…It's too late now anyway. I can't love you anymore. I'm in love with Itachi and I will never betray him'_

Naruto ran past his house and through the whole town, towards the training grounds. He needed to think and this was the only place where he could think clearly without any interruptions.

'_How did it come to this.. Sasuke…Itachi…Everyone.'_

He sat down on a tree stump on the training ground, but he knew even if he thought all night.

He still couldn't understand, besides tomorrow was the talk between Konoha and the Akatsuki. After that talk nothing will matter anymore..

**Pain's pov:**

Pain walked through the empty streets of Konoha. He knew what the reason was that Madara wanted him to leave, he had also seen and felt the ninja behind the window. And it had followed him.

Pain finally stopped in front of the Hokage tower.

"What are you doing here at this time of the night? You are an Akatsuki member, aren't you?" A voice asked.

Pain turned around to see a rather young man. He had brown hair and above his nose was a horizontal scar.

"I'm just taking a walk. And yes, I'm an Akatsuki member. And who are you?" Pain asked, wondering if this was the ninja behind the window.

"I'm Naruto's homeroom teacher. My name is Iruka. And yours?"

"My name is Pain. I'm the leader of the Akatsuki. Since you know Naruto I will be honest with you."

"Why do you care about Naruto?" Iruka asked kind of protective.

"Cause none of you do."

"What! What do you mean?"

"Iruka". Another voice said softly.

They both looked up to see the source of the voice. A man was standing on the roof building above them.

"Kakashi right?" Pain asked, remembering the grey-haired man with only one visible eye. The other was an Sharingan.

"I want to have a talk with our 'visitor'. Can you please leave?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka then looked towards Pain and gave a small nod.

"I will leave it to you then, Kakashi-san."

With that Iruka left, trying to find Naruto to talk with him. He heard that Sasuke failed to get Naruto back.

"Iruka, if you are clever. You go to the training ground." Kakashi said.

Iruka knew what that meant and ran away.

Kakashi sprang down from the building to land before Pain.

"Let' have a walk, shall we?" Kakashi asked.

Pain smiled a bit.

"I don't care. I couldn't sleep anyway. Kakashi then looked like he didn't believe it. That was all the answer Pain needed.

The ninja who was behind the window was standing before him.

Kakashi walked towards him and past him. Pain grinned. This would be nice. He was quite clever. But he wasn't about to lose to such an ninja.

Turning around Pain followed the grey-haired ninja.

Kakashi smiled, when he felt the leader follow him.

'_Everything is falling in place. Iruka please help Naruto come back. We will destroy the Akatsuki.' _

**Sasuke's pov:**

Sasuke was now inside the Hokage tower, as he had left to tell Tsunade how it had went with Naruto. Tsunade's mood didn't brighten, quite the opposite to be precise.

But Sasuke knew that something might be the key to let Naruto see that what he is doing is not good. He wanted to destroy whole Konoha for god's sake.

'_We were once lovers, but are we enemies now, Naruto?'_

"If we can't bring Naruto back, I'm afraid we have no choice then to kill the whole Akatsuki… Naruto included." Jiraiya stated.

Orochimaru gave a nod. "He is right, Tsunade. It's him or the whole city Hidden in the Leaves".

Tsunade sighed, as she slowly put her head in her hand palms.

"I know you two are right, but he meant so much for me. I have high hopes for him. I even believed he could become Hokage someday."

"Tsunade." Sasuke said softly.

Tsunade looked up as he addressed her.

"This person is not the Naruto we knew. The Naruto we knew… never existed." Sasuke said softly.

Tsunade closed her eyes.

"I hope Iruka can get through him. But I suppose we need to get all the ninja's ready for war. It will be Konoha against The Akatsuki."

"It will be for the best." Jiraiya said. "We can't let Konoha be destroyed."

Tsunade smiled sadly. "I know, Jiraiya. I know."

Sasuke closed his eyes.

'_How will this all end? Naruto. Are we still friends? I guess tomorrow we will know what we mean to you.'_

"What is the plan? Tsunade." Orochimaru said.

"We will wait for the talk tomorrow. Then we will decide what to do next."

"I hope we get out of here alive." Sasuke said quietly.

Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean, Uchiha?" Tsunade asked, feeling kind of worried about what the boy meant with it.

Sasuke sighed. "I don't know for sure. But I honestly think that Naruto has a big advantage now."

"What is this advantage you talk about, boy?" Jiraiya asked.

The three Sannin looked at him and he looked over all of them. None could escape what was coming. Sasuke just knew it. _'If Naruto want us all death he would get it. We're underestimating him. I'm sure he can control the Kyuubi, so we are going to face the Kyuubi in his full glory, plus the members of the Akatsuki.'_

"I'm afraid Naruto can control the Kyuubi's powers." Sasuke said honestly.

It stayed silent as everyone tried to comprehend what was just said.

"He can what! How the fuck do you know that?" Tsunade then screamed, fear visible in her eyes and voice.

"When he was angry at me. His eyes were red, like the Kyuubi's eyes. I'm pretty sure about it."

Everyone stayed silent again, till the silence was broken and the door was barged open.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!"

Tsunade stood up immediately as Shizune ran in her office, looking worried as hell.

"Shizune what the hell! What is wrong?" Tsunade asked, not really knowing anymore what she could do.

Shizune tried to catch her breath, then looked up to see Tsunade angered, hurt and above all full of confusion.

"huff, huff. Naruto-kun is huff. He is on the training ground."

"What is the problem with that?" Jiraiya asked, not seeing any problem.

Shizune finally could breathe normal again, as she said:

"Naruto-kun is with Iruka. But there is a problem. Naruto's house is empty, as we attacked it, just like you ordered."

Tsunade's eyes went wide, just like all the other eyes in the room. Their plan had failed.

"Then where the hell are all the other members!"

"I believe the leader is with Kakashi-san." Shizune said.

"What! That was not part of the plan. No one. I repeat no one can be together alone with the leader. Who don't know a damn thing about him!"

"I'm terribly sorry, Tsunade-sama". Shizune said, while she bowed deeply.

"What do we do now?" Tsunade asked, feeling desperate, as their plan had indeed failed.

"Maybe I can help?" A familiar cold voice asked.

* * *

End of chapter 14!  
Hope you all enjoyed it.  
A new person makes it's entry for the next chapter :P  
Who could it be? :P

Next chapter:  
Plan failed! Can you help us!


	15. Chapter 15: Plan Failed! Can you help us

_**Hey all!  
Here is chapter 15!  
I hope you all like it again!**_

Warning: Yaoi.

Everyone Thanks for your nice reviews!

* * *

Previous chapter:

_The plan of Konoha failed, to destroy the Akatsuki, as they saw through it. Kakashi needed to make sure that the leader of the Akatsuki was out of reach and he want on a walk with Pain. Naruto and Sasuke had talked, but Sasuke had come to the revelation that Naruto was indeed lost. The whole Akatsuki needed to be destroyed, Naruto included. Naruto went towards the training ground, as an familiar person wants to attempt to help Naruto. Maybe this person is his last hope! Or at least the last hope for Konoha!_

**Chapter 15:**

**Plan failed! Can you help us?**

**Naruto and Iruka-sensei:**

Naruto still sat alone on the tree stump on the training grounds, but he really couldn't understand where it had went wrong. He had felt that the Akatsuki members had left his house and had felt that Shizune and some other ninja's had attacked his house. He was glad the others got away safely though. But somehow Konoha knew about their plan.

Naruto watched as he felt someone coming his way. He smiled sadly when he felt it was Iruka-sensei.

After some time Naruto saw him coming running towards him.

"Iruka-sensei", Naruto yelled. Iruka halted the same moment Naruto called his name and waved towards him.

Iruka looked at the blond in the Akatsuki cloak. He had heard that he joined, but seeing him in such a dark cloak, made him shiver. But he still walked forward to Naruto, wanting to get the old Naruto back.

He stopped in front of him and saw that he hadn't changed much from the outside, but Iruka knew the blond well enough to see the changes on the inside. Naruto was really much happier now, then he had ever been in Konoha.

"Naruto. I must say you look good." Iruka praise him and Naruto's smile widened.

"I'm glad you say that, because I really feel much better. But did you come here to talk about something, Iruka-sensei?"

Naruto looked at him knowing he wanted the same thing as Sasuke had tried to get. The real Naruto back and at the same time, breaking his contact with the other members.

"Yes, in matter a fact I wanted to talk to you. I heard about you joining the Akatsuki. You really sure that's what you want? We all love you here in Konoha, Naruto.." He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as Naruto interrupted.

"No you don't." Iruka was shocked by this bold reply he got, as he saw Naruto's eyes turning ice-cold and a bit red. The Kyuubi's eyes.

"Naruto at least I have always cared for you. And what about Kakashi-san and even the Hokage-sama. Tsunade was always there for you and your friends of the rocky nine."

Naruto smiled, but Iruka saw that this was a fake smile, so he waited for Naruto to continue or reply.

"I can't say I'm sorry, Iruka-sensei, cause I don't feel sorry at all. I will not regret what choice I made. I can't love Konoha anymore, cause nobody seems to love me."

Iruka watched Naruto, as the blond never broke his eye contact. Naruto had gotten much stronger. I guess we never really knew the true Naruto, just like Sasuke had said.

"Naruto, you changed so much. Why?" Iruka asked, feeling kind of insecure.

"I didn't change, Iruka. I just never let you see the real me, but now you all have to face me. I will not back down. And I will still not go back on my word. I promise you you all, all the villagers, even my old friends. You will regret ever knowing me." With that Naruto stood up and walked past a rather shocked Iruka.

"Everything in the past. It has all been a lie, Iruka-sensei." Was what Naruto said to him, when he walked past him and left.

Iruka looked at the tree stump where Naruto had been just moments ago, as he heard an enormous blast and turned around to see the Hokage faces destroyed.

'_Why did it have to come to this? Were we so blind? You have always been like this. 'Everything in the past. It has all been a lie, Iruka-sensei..' One big lie. The always happy Naruto, never existed.'_

* Flashback:

"_Naruto!" Iruka-sensei screamed. _

_Naruto woke up, form the screaming and looked up to see Iruka-sensei standing before him, quite angered. He was sleeping again._

"_How do you think that you will become Hokage, if you are like this. You are sleeping in class everyday!" Iruka almost screamed at him._

"_I'm sorry, Iruka-sensei. I didn't get much sleep tonight." Naruto said apologizing._

_Iruka sighed, while he turned around and went on with his lectures, as Naruto started to look outside the window as he saw kids playing on the playing g ground._

_Iruka watched him intently, while still talking to his students. No one noticed he was trying to understand why Naruto didn't sleep enough, cause this was the twentieth time he fell asleep in one week._

_Something was terribly wrong he had to find out what._

"_Naruto, you stay here for now." Iruka said after class was over. Naruto inwardly cringed._

_He knew that Iruka knew something was wrong he had seen those looks during today's class._

"_Hai, Iruka-sensei." Naruto sais while he stopped and walked to his sensei._

_The last student closed the door, as he watched the two sitting opposite of each other._

"_Now tell me, why do you sleep so much in class, but not at home?"_

_Iruka knew that he didn't have any parents, but still he never looked this tired._

_Iruka smiled softly at Naruto, trying to make him feel like it will all be alright again._

"_I just can't sleep. I don't have any problems though, if you think that."_

"_Naruto be honest with me. If there is something wrong, anything at all. Tell me."_

_Naruto smiled and looked outside, towards the playing ground(which was now empty) saying:  
"I will Iruka-sensei, but I know that one day I will find what I really want. Then I won't have any problems sleeping anymore."_

"_I'm sure about that, Naruto. You can go." Iruka said._

_Iruka didn't know the blonds' thought went to a certain raven with beautiful eyes._

_He only had eyes for that smile on Naruto's face, as for the first time it looked real. It was different from his other smiles._

* End flashback

Iruka turned around to see the statues of the former Hokage's falling down. He softly closed his eyes as he smiled.

'_Naruto. It seems we all misjudged you, but if you truly want to destroy Konoha, we will all stop you, even if it means your death. Konoha is our hometown and we will fight till our death to protect it.'_

Naruto knew the moment he left Iruka understood what he wanted. Iruka had always known, but he never admitted it to himself or others.

Naruto looked up as he heard a bang and saw the Hokage's faces destroyed and falling downs. The pieces of stone falling down, destroying part of the wood beneath it.

Naruto smiled as he felt that it was Pain, together with Kakashi-sensei.

Rather ironic.

**Pain's pov:**

Kakashi still walked in front. They had almost seen whole Konoha. Pain smirked, knowing the ninja was trying to make sure that they lost contact with each other, and it began with Naruto and now himself. Pain had felt that the others got away safely though, cause the ninja's had attacked Naruto's house in an attempt to kill them.

The night would be almost over. Then Pain saw where they were going too. The Hokage's faces. The beautiful rock. He smiled at the former Hokage's. Pain then looked at the other ninja, as he stopped in front of it.

"What exactly did you mean when you said that you cared more about Naruto, then we do?" Kakashi then asked, his voice serious.

Pain smiled at that. He knew Kakashi would ask him.

"Cause you didn't see it when he was hurt. We saw it the moment we met him."

"What do you mean he was hurt?" Kakashi asked, already knowing it would be most likely the villagers, rather than his friends.

"He lived a fake life. He didn't care what happened. The Uchiha had left him for his so-called revenge and his other friends didn't even look at him. Don't you think that hurts?" Pain asked, rising his eyebrow in question.

Kakashi watched intently, thinking about what the orange-haired had said.

"I think he was hurt, yes. I don't deny it. But I always believed that his friends would help him through it. Even I would always be there for him, if he needed me." Kakashi said, feeling kind of disappointed in himself for failing to notice it.

Pain watched as the ninja obviously understood what he was talking about.

"How come then." Kakashi looked up as Pain started again. " That when we met him, he was already broken. That we had trouble to bring him back. We brought him back, rather Itachi did. But still he was so young and he already had a double-life, knowing that one day he would choice which side he wanted to stay on. He chose the Akatsuki. It is his own choice. Do you dare to question his feelings?"

"I do not. But he could have said anything about what was wrong. He could have asked help from all of us."

Pain laughed at that. Kakashi wondered what was so amusing and rose his eyebrow, while his eye was still looking serious. He had to help Naruto. He had to understand where it did went wrong.

"Haha, you honestly think that Naruto is the kind of person to come up to you and say everything what is wrong, even we don't know everything, but still if you think you know him so well. You would have known he isn't the kind of person to ask for help. And besides we didn't help him. We offered him a safe place and where he wasn't rejected." Pain said, while looking at Kakashi kind of amused.

Kakashi looked quite angered at him.

"Where do you get the reason to think you know Naruto better than I do. I was his former sensei." Kakashi stated.

Pain looked at the other nin.

"You were his former sensei. You WERE. You never were his real sensei though. Itachi was the only sensei he acknowledge.

Kakashi was visibly shocked by this.

"What do you mean by that? That I don't know my own student?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying."

Kakashi looked at him. The silence was heartbreaking.

"You don't have the right to say such things". Kakashi said, while he ran forward, engaging a battle.

Pain smirked. He really thought he would be strong enough to fight him.

Pain only moved his hand up and Kakashi felt that he was pushed back. His fist had almost reached the other's head, but then he felt that his back collapsed on the Hokage's stone faces.

He felt the rocks falling down. As he felt that the whole statue was being destroyed.

'_Such strength. He didn't even touch me..'_ Kakashi thought, while he fell down and still managed to land on his feet and making sure that he didn't get hit by the rocks, however when he looked up he saw the other had left.

'_Great. This is a good way to begin the peace talk.. or their trap talk.' _Kakashi thought, while he turned around to see the statue indeed completely destroyed.

**Somewhere inside Konoha(Uchiha district):**

"Ah, you are finally there." Madara said as he watched Pain coming inside the house.

Madara grinned at him knowingly.

Pain just shrugged it off and went to the couch and sat down.

Itachi looked at Pain.

"It was Kakashi-san, wasn't it?" Itachi asked.

Deidara screamed from inside the kitchen, but Pain just ignored it and looked at Itachi.

Pain smirked. "Hai. It was Kakashi. But he now know he shouldn't mess with us."

Itachi only gave a small nod of approving.

Madara came out of the kitchen as their was water dripping from his hair and he looked kind of irritated.

Itachi rose his eyebrow and Pain turned around to see what Itachi was staring at.

Pain started chuckling at Madara, who simply glared at him.

Madara went to sit down on the other couch.

"We are still missing Naruto." Madara stated softly.

Itachi grinned.

"He can take care of himself, besides he can always follow our trail."

"True". Madara said while grinning a bit.

Then there was some noise heard from the kitchen, as some plates seemed to fall.

Madara cringed and closed his eyes.

"Madara, come and help me dammit, un." Deidara screamed from outside the kitchen.

"No, forget it this was the last time I helped you. I'm still wet, dammit." Madara screamed back.

Deidara then came in the living room and glared at Madara, as he crossed his hands over his chest. Madara just glared back as he sat on the couch.

"Finally found you all!" a voice screamed at the door, as they also heard a door close behind said person.

"Naruto.". Deidara yelled as he went towards the blond and Madara understood that Naruto was his next victim.

"Naruto, leave while you still have the chance!" Madara screamed from the living room.

Itachi grinned and pain shook his head as he said:

"I'm going to get some sleep, if it's even possible with you all."

Pain stood up and left the living room, towards the stairs.

Naruto let out a squeak as deidara hugged him close and Itachi glared a bit, but knew that Deidara didn't mean it that way.

"You can help me in the kitchen, un!" Deidara said while smiling. "Cause the others don't want too!" Deidara said while he glared at the two remaining Uchiha's in the living room. Naruto looked at Itachi then towards Madara, who was completely wet. Naruto rose an eyebrow at this.

Madara pulled up his shoulders. "It will be my death if I help him and do something wrong again, so if you want you can help him, but I don't recommend it."

Itachi simply closed his eyes.

"I was never good in the kitchen, so I don't even dare to enter and help."

Naruto smiled and looked at Deidara, who was still glaring.

"I will help you, Deidara." Naruto said and deidara almost jumped from the happiness and ran back to the kitchen, dragging Naruto along.

Madara looked at Itachi, both looking a bit worried.

"I hope he survives it, Itachi. Or you will lose your lover, but not in a fight, but in the kitchen."

"Then you are the one who will also pay." Itachi said cold.

Madara was taken aback.

"Why me?" He asked.

Itachi looked at him.

"It's also your lover in the kitchen right. If your lover manage to kill Naruto. You will also not life it down, cause you didn't help Deidara." Itachi stated with a smirk, as he saw that Madara couldn't counter this one.

Madara just pulled up his shoulders again and sat back completely, so he could rest.

There were no mistakes heard in the kitchen anymore, as Naruto also knew how to cook. The four of them enjoyed their late night meal, before they went to bed, cause tomorrow would be an hard day.

**Next day:**

**The meeting:**

Everyone was in the room. Sasuke, Orochimaru, Shizune, Tsunade, even Jiraiya. And all members of the Akatsuki.

Then there was heard a knock as Tsunade gave the person permission to come on in.

Kakashi then opened the door and walked inside, followed by Iruka. Naruto rose an eyebrow at this. '_Why was Iruka-sensei here?'_

They both walked in front and stood next to the Hokage, facing the Akatsuki members in the middle of the room.

Shizune stood on the other side of the table, also watching the persons before her.

"Let the talk begin then." Orochimaru said with a smirk.

"First thing first. The Hokage stone faces that are destroyed." Tsunade said irritated.

Naruto walked forward, defending Pain.

"It was complete self-defence and Pain feels sorry about it." Pain then moved forward, bowing deeply.

Everyone was shocked as he honestly said he was sorry.

Tsunade sighed. "I already heard about it from Kakashi-san. But I also want to know. I have heard that you were hurt here in Konoha, Naruto. Please tell me if this is indeed true."

'_That's the reason Iruka-sensei is here.'_ Naruto thought.

Naruto looked at her, seeing she demanded an answer.

"Hai. I have been hurt here", was the cold reply she got. Itachi heard the anger in Naruto's voice.

Tsunade sighed.

"This is a peace talk between Konoha and the Akatsuki, so I'm sorry about it, Naruto. But I can't change the past, although I some times wished I could."

"It doesn't matter anymore, Tsunade." Naruto said, while the hate was now visible in Naruto's voice if you knew him well enough.

Pain decided to back away from the furious blond and Naruto felt it, but he also felt that Itachi moved forward and put his hand on his shoulder.

Naruto smiled, as the anger slowly disappeared.

The others watched the small movement not understanding why the Uchiha had moved forward and the leader had moved backwards. But Sasuke had seen the flickering of hate inside Naruto's eyes, supposing that Itachi and this Pain hard heard it in his voice, cause the moment Itachi touched him Naruto seemed to calm down, but Sasuke knew it went unnoticed by everyone, as confusion was visible in their eyes.

"Thanks you, Itachi". Naruto said softly, but still everyone heard it. Itachi gave a small nod and also backed away again.

Naruto then looked towards Tsunade.

"Naruto. I'm not planning to give up on you. Please think back about your past here. You had good times, didn't you?"

Naruto didn't answer, but Tsunade saw in his eyes her answer.

"Please Kakashi let 'him' in."

Everyone looked shocked.

"Let who in?" Pain asked.

"An old friend of Naruto. Naruto, please talk with him. Maybe then you will understand what you are doing is wrong. We all know about your plan to destroy Konoha and we all want to stop you.." Naruto didn't look shocked in the least. "Even if it means your death. We will not let Konoha fall this easily." Tsunade said, while her voice sounded more broken than ever.

Naruto smiled, but this time the evil was visible in there.

"So I thought you already knew. I already knew that tonight was one big trap, Tsunade." Naruto felt Kakashi returning in the room, but ignored it.

"You all didn't care when I was hurt."

But we did care, Naruto!" Tsunade yelled as she stood up.

"Yeah, sure. I haven't seen anything about it." The blond said, while his eyes turned cold and hateful.

Tsunade inwardly cringed at those eyes_. 'Iruka had been right. Sasuke also. Naruto was full of hurt and hate. That was everything that was left'._

Kakashi stood beside her again, seeing those eyes he knew Pain had been right, as he looked up to see Pain staring at him also, a smirk visible on his face. Kakashi closed his eye in shame. He must be the worst sensei ever.

Naruto walked forwards not backing down now.

"You never knew the real me. Now I will let you see, what I have been hiding all along."

"Naruto." A familiar voice said softly.

The Akatsuki members turned around to see the newcomer inside the room, but Naruto didn't need to turn around. He had already felt his presence.

"Do you really want to become an monster, just like I was someday." Tsunade saw that Naruto's eyes didn't change. Itachi turned around to see that Naruto was still facing the Hokage.

Then Naruto turned around a smirk visible on his face.

Sasuke cringed and closed his eyes at those eyes, full of hate.

"Hai, I will Gaara. I will become the monster everyone thinks I'm. I will be the on who destroys Konoha."

Gaara's cold eyes locked with Naruto's and Gaara immediately understood. It was over. Naruto had been hurt too much and Konoha will feel his rage. He always smiled, even though he hated the persons around him. He always laughed, even though he was really hurt inside. He never showed one 'real' emotion, but this was the real Naruto. The one he had been hiding so long.

Everyone stayed silent as the two watched each other.

Finally Gaara closed his eyes, breaking the contact.

"Gaara. I don't want you to be caught in this." Naruto said softly, as he too closed his eyes, to remain calm.

Gaara looked at him.

"Konoha and The Sand are allies." Gaara said.

"As Kazekage. It's my duty to protect our peace treaty with Konoha. So I will fight the Akatsuki."

Naruto smiled. Naruto knew he was breaking his last bond with his past, but he didn't care all that he needed was Itachi and the Akatsuki. He didn't need anything else.

"Then I will kill you too, Gaara. I will not back down from my word. Konoha will be destroyed."

* * *

End of chapter 15!  
Hope you enjoyed!  
Till the next one!

Next chapter:  
Pull back! Akatsuki!


	16. Writer's back

Okay, I'm so terribly sorry I let you all down. I guess it's really been a while, since I came back on :(. So sorry!  
But I'm back now! Will try to update my stories again. Got to read them all over again tho xD. It's been so long since I wrote them.  
Will try to update asap! So please bear with me :(. I can't say sorry enough, but so terribly sorry!  
Real life was coming in the way somewhere and I totally stopped writing, but now I'm missing it, so I came back.  
Hope that you all still follow me after all this time, sorry about it :(. Hope to see you all back soon.


	17. Chapter 16: Pull Back!

So, after like 3-4 years i am back xD. I finally managed to reread it all, finding some terrible errors sometimes ..  
But aside that i finally updated this story ^^.  
I can't believe that some people really stayed with me despite that it has been so long xD.  
I am very grateful for it :D, so that's why i don't want to let you people down and i decide to take some time to finish this story :P  
I didn't have writer's block or anything. I knew and know exactly what i want with this story xD, but i just stopped writing .. I am terrible sorry!

Anyway the warnings remain the same :P.  
Hope you guys enjoy this new update ^^!

* * *

Previous chapter:

Iruka tried to reason with Naruto, once Sasuke failed. Pain and Kakashi have a little talk, but it results in destroying the Hokage stone faces.

Gaara was Konoha's last hope, as that one failed Naruto revealed his true self, saying that he wouldn't go back on his word.

_End previous chapter:_

"_Konoha and The Sand are allies." Gaara said._

"_As Kazekage. It's my duty to protect our peace treaty with Konoha. So I will fight the Akatsuki."_

_Naruto smiled. Naruto knew he was breaking his last bond with his past, but he didn't care all that he needed was Itachi and the Akatsuki. He didn't need anything else._

"_Then I will kill you too, Gaara. I will not back down from my word. Konoha will be destroyed."_

**Chapter 16:**

**Pull back! Akatsuki!**

**Hokage office:**

Everyone was silent, watching and waiting what could happen.

Naruto still smiled towards Gaara, but everyone saw the dark side of that smile.

"I will not let you destroy Konoha, Naruto." Tsunade said.

Naruto turned around for one last time to look at the Hokage, the smile still there, but becoming more a grin.

"You have no choice. I will destroy Konoha, even if it will cost me my life. Everyone will pay for what they have done."

Tsunade looked at him and saw that his eyes had become redder, just like the Kyuubi's eyes.

"The Kyuubi.." Iruka said softly. The fear was visible in his eyes and voice.

Pain walked forward, grabbing Naruto's shoulder, but Naruto didn't back down. His eyes were still red and Itachi felt that maybe now Naruto could lose control.

"Deidara-senpai!" Tobi yelled, also feeling Naruto's distress and feeling his control was slipping.

"Hai." Deidara said, as he took an more defensive stance. The others followed.

"Naruto-kun, control yourself." Pain said.

"Why should I?" Naruto almost screamed. "I have no fucking reason to control myself anymore. I will make them pay." Tsunade backed down, as his eyes became completely red and the red chakra already was forming.

"I will kill them all." Naruto said, while he took an attack stance.

The moment Pain felt the red chakra touching his hand, he pulled back and looked at the others. Itachi understood and moved forward the moment Naruto also leaped forward to attack Tsunade. Kakashi and Iruka both jumped beside them, but Naruto still managed to break the table and the windows behind them.

"Dammit." Deidara screamed, as he ran forward at the side and summoned his big clay bird.

Gaara glared at him, remembering he was the one who killed him and took almost took his life.

"Itachi." Deidara screamed.

"I know, I know." Itachi said while he grabbed Naruto's hand.

Naruto's head turned around, but when their eyes met, Naruto calmed down.

The red chakra disappeared and his eyes become blue again.

"Itachi.." Naruto said softly, as he knew he had almost lost control.

Itachi simply smiled as he pulled Naruto close to him, not caring that everyone was there.

"Ssstt. It's alright. You didn't lose control completely. You did alright, Naruto. Now we pull back."

Sasuke looked as Naruto smiled and closed his eyes, his arms wrapping around Itachi's back, to keep him close to him.

"Itachi, Naruto." Pain said. They both looked up when they heard their names.

Pain was standing by Deidara's bird, as Tobi was already on it, waiting for them. Naruto then looked at Tsunade, who simply looked back.

Orochimaru and Sasuke who were still standing on the side of the office, watched as Naruto slowly left Itachi's embrace and walked towards Tsunade.

"If I wasn't stopped. You would be dead now." Naruto stated coldy, while he walked past them towards the other members.

He then looked back at Itachi, who was still standing in the middle of the room, not wanting to move.

Naruto saw the hurt in his eyes, but also worry about his wellbeing.

"Itachi?" Naruto asked softly. Itachi looked up.

"I wish I didn't need to stop you, Naruto."

Everyone looked at the Uchiha, as he smiled sadly.

"I would have loved to help you kill those that hurt you." With that Itachi looked at Tsunade, before looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke was shocked when his aniki looked at him, with so much rage. Did his brother really love Naruto this much?

Sasuke walked forwards and Naruto also walked towards Itachi, knowing the two brothers would really kill each other, if he didn't stop them.

Sasuke then stopped and Naruto also stopped, not so far behind Itachi.

"Itachi, Naruto. We need to leave." Pain said, trying to get through them both.

"I would have loved to fight you, Itachi. I can't wait to see you death." Sasuke said indifferent.

Itachi smirked. "You really think you can win from me, otouto?"  
Sasuke glared. "I dare you to fight me, Itachi. I have become much stronger."

"You can't even win from Naruto. How do you think you can win from me. I have trained him, so honestly I don't think you stand an chance, otouto."

Sasuke's eyes went wide from anger and hate, as he attacked Itachi.

Itachi also reacted to his attack, by attacking him too.

As Sasuke chose Chidori, Itachi wanted to fire an fireball. It would have been enough for Sasuke. He could win this simple.

But when they both wanted to attack, Naruto interfered, grabbing both their wrist, to stop them from making the signs.

Sasuke was shocked and Itachi rose his eyebrow, when he felt Naruto stopping them both.

Naruto glared at both of them.

"You two can kill each other, whenever you like, but we need to leave, Itachi!" Naruto said while first looking at Sasuke and then towards Itachi.

Sasuke then glared. He wouldn't it end this way. He turned his wrist, so he could also grab Naruto's wrist. When Naruto felt this he immediately let go of Itachi and turned around to face Sasuke, who had an Chidori in his hand.

"Sasuke! Stop what you are doing!" Orochimaru ordered.

"Like I will. I'm not letting them get away. If they get away now, we are doomed." Sasuke said as he charged his Chidori right at Naruto. Itachi knew Naruto would be able to fight him off himself, as he sprung backwards and looked at the bird. The others were indeed getting impatient and if they didn't come now Madara would surely kill them.

Naruto grinned as he saw the Chidori coming straight at him. _'Sasuke. This was your dumbest move in your whole life. I could kill you here right now, but I think Itachi wants you, so I will keep you alive.'_

Naruto simply grabbed Sasuke's other wrist Sasuke was visibly shocked by this. Sasuke then let the lighting run through his whole body and Naruto did let go, just Sasuke knew he would. Sasuke grabbed his sword from his back, as he clashed at Naruto again.

Naruto smirked, as he dodged the sword and pulled Sasuke close, before kicking him hard in his stomach. The movements had been too quick to follow for some eyes, but Itachi had seen it and Madara also. Orochimaru had also followed it and was amazed by the blond.

Naruto then pulled his hand up, as he formed an Rasengan. Everyone looked in wonder as he managed to make one without a clone.

"Sorry, Sasuke. I don't love you anymore."

Sasuke looked up as Naruto talked to him and saw the smirk on his face.

"Instead I love Itachi. I have always loved him, even when we were still together." Sasuke inwardly cringed. Tsunade had been right. Naruto saw only hurt as the truth was told. No hate or rage. He had already known it.

"Then tell me Sasuke?" Sasuke looked up once again, to see that Naruto was serious now.

"Who told you I was in an relationship with Itachi?" Sasuke was visibly shocked. Tsunade's eyes went wide. Kakashi inwardly cringed and Iruka was kind of amazed, that Naruto noticed it. Maybe he was quite clever even. Gaara watched as Naruto stood there, his eyes cold. Gaara closed his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore the person before him was the real Naruto, but then why? Why is he like this. He was always so cheerful.

Gaara turned around and left the office, although no one noticed.

Orochimaru looked at the blond Jinchuuriki. He had underestimated him. Maybe he was a better body than the Uchiha, cause Sasuke was really losing to him.

"Who told you, Sasuke? And you better be quick with telling me!" Naruto said, as he still held the Rasengan in his hand and it was getting bigger.

" T- Tsu..-Tsunade told me," Sasuke said, as his voice sounded broken.

Naruto smiled and Tsunade backed down and looked at the Uchiha, who was also looking at her, in slight confusion.

Then there was a bang heard, as Naruto fired his Rasengan and Sasuke was sent flying into the wall, which also was destroyed. Hell there were two rooms destroyed behind the wall.

Naruto smirked as he faced Tsunade, who looked at him, not showing any fear, but she was really afraid.

"Then tell me how long did you know?" Naruto asked. Sasuke came stumbling back into the room and looked up to see Itachi smirking. Sasuke simply glared with all the strength he still had.

"I have known since you had a relationship with Sasuke. I knew you left in the middle of the night to meet him." She pointed at Itachi. "But I didn't stop it."

Naruto looked slightly confused as he asked "Why? You have known for so long, then you should have seen this coming."

Tsunade smiled.

"I saw this coming, Naruto. I'm pretty sure I was the only one."

"That doesn't explain why?"

Tsunade closed her eyes.

"I have seen you two together one night. I wanted to make sure what I heard was right and true. Cause I rally couldn't believe it. You two looked so happy together. I didn't want to destroy what you two had."

Naruto looked at her and then looked at Itachi, who just smiled.

Naruto then also smiled. He was really happy. He loved Itachi with everything he had. He would give his life to protect him.

Tsunade looked at both of them.

"Even outsiders noticed that their love is true love, isn't it wonderful un?" Deidara smiled.

"Just like our love is true love, right, Deidara-senpai?" Naruto and Itachi looked at them both, as the blond blushed heavily.

"I'm going to kill you for this, Tobi!" Deidara yelled as he grabbed Tobi and pulled him of his bird and thrown him away into Konoha. Tobi screamed and at the end he even screamed Deidara-senpai, I love you.

Deidara then turned around and smiled contently.

"You know he will give you punishment tonight, right?" Pain asked, as he sweat dropped.

Naruto grinned as he ran forward pulling Itachi along, when he came across him.

"Come one." Pain also jumped on the bird when Naruto and Itachi jumped on it.

Deidara looked kind of innocent.

But then he understood what Pain meant and his eyes went wide. Of course Madara had to act like Tobi now, so he couldn't really fight back, to keep his identity hidden, but when they were back at the Akatsuki base he would surely get it.

"Dammnit." Deidara cursed softly as he triggered the bird to fly away, to search for Tobi.

Itachi pulled Naruto close to him when they started flying and Naruto and Itachi looked at the office they left. Everyone were looking at them. Naruto then looked towards the other side as he felt Gaara standing on a roof building on his left.

Gaara was watching him leave, but Naruto knew that Gaara had meant what he had said. He would kill Naruto to keep Konoha safe.

"We have to search for Tobi, does anyone feel him somewhere?" Pain asked.

Naruto then broke his contact with Gaara and Itachi watched the redhead looking at him now, before he turned around and walked away.

Naruto then felt Madara in a little street near the stores.

"Go down here. I feel him near here." Naruto said, while he pointed at the street with the stores in it.

Deidara cringed. "I threw him this far, un…?" Deidara asked insecure as he also sweat dropped. He lowered the bird, until they indeed saw Tobi, dancing like he always did.

"Can't we just leave him here, un?" Deidara asked.

The person in the orange mask heard the familiar voice and turned around and immediately was on the bird. Deidara almost felt off his bird when he felt Madara so close to him.

"Tonight you will get your punishment, you understand. Deidara". Deidara inwardly cringed as he knew the other was smirking behind his mask.

"I understand un." Was the only reply Madara got, as he posited himself better on the bird. Then Deidara sent the bird flying again.

Naruto smirked as he saw the part of Konoha beneath him. A little fun couldn't hurt, could it. He looked at the others but they didn't notice his evil smirk as he formed a Rasengan and threw it down. As part of the village was being destroyed and Naruto felt villagers die. He smiled and closed his eyes to lean onto Itachi, who was sitting behind him.

Itachi automatically wrapped his arms around Naruto's tender body.

As the bird flew away, getting back to the Akatsuki base.

* * *

While the Akatsuki members had left the office of the Hokage, everyone in there stood and watched as the bird searched the city for their lost member, Tobi.  
When they had found him, something happened that no one saw coming. A gaint Rasengan was formed on it, by Naruto. Tsunade's eyes went wide as she saw it, while it were thrown down, onto Konoha. That part of that village completely swept away by the power of the wind. Tsunade screamed and ran forward to the broken wall and window to see the destruction of that part. Tears formed in her eyes, as she knew, people had died down there. As she knew, this was only the start. This was Naruto, showing to them he was serious.  
He wanted them dead and the village destroyed. Deep down she regretted that she let Naruto stay with Itachi in those nights. What if she had stopped him and talked to him, could all this have been prevented..  
Sasuke watched as the Hokage fell down on her knees looking at the destruction in front of her. But Sasuke could only think about Naruto, how he had lost him completely, how he never had him to begin with. This was the real Naruto. And Sasuke knew they would all feel his anger and hate. Everyone was silent, no one knew what they could say or do. In the end Orochimaru broke the silence. "Sasuke-kun, we are leaving, we are finished here." Tsunade stood up and looked back at him. "I assume we can't count on your help anymore after this?" Tsunade asked him. She looked at Shizune after this and said "Get the medics ready, look for survivors and help where ever is possible". Shizune nodded and left immediately.  
Orochimaru grinned. "This is not my war anymore. This war is between the Akatsuki and Konoha, I will not interfere or chose sides. Since that seems the most clever option for us now". Tsunade nodded in understanding.  
"Then we will go" Orochimaru said, while leaving the room. Sasuke silently followed, until he heard the hokage say his name. He stopped and looked back at her. Her eyes still a bit red from the tears. "Please if it's possible to stop Naruto, if you can. Please stop him Sasuke. You were one of the closest to him", she said. Sasuke closed his eyes and replied: "I can't stop him. No one can. You will have to kill him if you want him stopped." With that he left the office, following after Orochimaru.  
"I know…" She said silently to herself. Iruka and Kakashi looked at her. Everyone felt the same, defeated…

* * *

So, after all this time i am back xD. I still have a idea in my mind for a sequel to this story, but i decide to let you readers chose ^^.  
Do you guys want a sad ending, with a sequel. or do you guys prefer a happy ending, without a sequel :).  
I hope to hear from you guys ^^  
And cya you in the next chapter!


	18. Chapter 17: Silence before the storm

Soo, this is chapter 17 :).  
It might go different than what i had in mind. I will see where my inspiration takes me i guess xD.  
The sequel will be a time-travel or alternate universe fanfic, just thought i should let you guys know that too :P.  
We will see if i decide to write the sad or the good ending :).  
Warnings remain the same!  
But enjoy this new chapter of Friend or Foe ^^!  
Thanks for all the nice reviews too :)!

* * *

_Previous chapter:_

_The peace talk failed, as Konoha and the Akatsuki ,understood each motives. Konoha's attempt to get Naruto back and understand what he is doing failed, as they understood that Naruto had always been 'fake'. Gaara had said he would also defend Konoha, because it is an allied nation, even if he did need to kill Naruto._

**Chapter 17:  
The silence before the storm**

Naruto and the other were back in the Akatsuki hide-out.

They were all in the meeting room, except a few members. Hidan, Kakuzu and Zetsu were missing. A note was left, saying they had left the Akastuki. Konan didn't know when they had left, but she remained.

Madara sighed. Konoha had seen through everything.

"I honestly didn't know that they knew about my contact with Itachi." Naruto said softly, while he shook his head.

Itachi pulled him closer, as Naruto was sitting on his lap. Naruto relaxed. Itachi closed his eyes and kissed Naruto's head softly, while holding his head close.

They had to do something.

"We have to make sure that we attack Konoha, before they plan to attack us. I don't think they will back down now they know where Naruto's loyalty lies.", Madara said.  
"They don't stand a chance against all of us tho." Said Pain. "Naruto showed his true strength and I showed mine with destroying the Heads of the previous Hokages."

Deidara looked at Naruto. Deidara was now sitting next to Madara, instead of next to Itachi. Madara had insisted that he should sit next to him.

"What should we do then, un?" Deidara asked kind of worried about Naruto

Madara looked at the other blond, sitting next to him. To be honest Madara also didn't know what to do.

"If we attack again, we could gain the upper hand in this war". Everyone looked at the person who said that, standing in the doorway was Konan.  
"We already have the upper hand, since Naruto destroyed part of Konoha", replied Pain.

They all became silent. Naruto looked up to see them all thinking. Last he looked up at Itachi, Itachi was looking at him. Naruto softly smiled at the raven, his blue eyes closing again, letting all his worries leave him. And he let his head fall back against the raven's chest. Itachi still looked at him, reminding when he was still so small and weak, he had grown so much throughout the years. Even the three years with the Sannin did him good.

Then they all felt a familiar presence entering the hide-out. "Looks like Kisame is free again, un". Deidara said.

"Looks like it", Madara said grinning. "Seems we have to do a partner switch then".  
"What!?", Naruto said in shock. Looking up at the other raven, who was still smirking.  
_'Is he just teasing me or what'_, Naruto thought.

Kisame then entered the room, as Pain welcomed back him back.  
Kisame grinned at the empty room. "So the rumours are part true then, the Akatsuki is falling apart."  
"Yeah, we lost some members. No idea where they are, they just left the hide-out, leaving one damn note, un." Kisame then looked at his former partner and the jinchuuriki on his lap. Then he looked at Madara. Madara just a raised his eyebrow at this, before saying. "I'm Uchiha Madara, former known as Tobi". Kisame then starts to laugh." An Uchiha is acting like a guy as Tobi?"

"Yes, what is so funny about it?" Madara replied, no emotion on his face, but he was really enjoying this, trying to see how far he could take the shark guy.  
Kisame became silent. "Because that exactly the complete opposite of an Uchiha".  
"So… what are you saying exactly?" Madara said smirking.

Kisame then decided he better ignore it for now, he walks towards his chair and sits down.  
"I take it this chair is still mine, altho I have lost my partner it seems" Kisame said as he looked next to him to the blond and Itachi.  
"Actually that chair is mine now too", Naruto said.  
"And since when do you have anything to say in here, you little brat."

Everyone was taking aback by Kisame's behaviour. Was he jealous? That he lost his partner to their 'target' nonetheless.

"I wonder why I even returned" Kisame remarked. "Honestly we could use all the help we can get, since we are planning to destroy Konoha". Said Pain.

"Hm, sounds interesting, mind informing me what happened while I was caught though?"  
"Short version, Naruto joined the Akatsuki, willingly. Since he was already friends with Itachi and he hates Konoha more then we knew. He wants to destroy Konoha, so we decided to help him with it." Madara said while looking at Kisame for a reaction to this.  
"what about the plan for getting all the jinchuuriki's power into the statue? That's over since a jinchuuriki joined our organisation I think?"  
"Yes". Everyone looked up to looked at Itachi. It was the first time he spoke since Kisame was back. "I will personally kill you or anyone who dares to touch Naruto-kun".  
Kisame saw the sharingan in his partner's eyes, meaning he was serious.  
Kisame sighed, while he looked away from that gaze.  
"In the end, why did we leave Konoha, un? We could have destroyed it while we were there."Deidara said softly. "True, Deidara. But I had thought that with the completely Akatsuki it would be better, besides did we really visit Konoha to destroy it? No, we only wanted to let them know where Naruto's loyalty lies."

**Back in Konoha:**

The part of Konoha that had been destroyed, all the people that had been killed, by someone of Konoha. Uzumaki Naruto, the kid with the kyuubi. That demon child. Rumours spread, fear spread. What the villagers had feared all these years had become true. Even Tsunade couldn't calm the villagers anymore. There were a lot of injured and a lot were dead too. It was simply awful. The rookie nine didn't understood why Naruto what have done this. He always said he wanted to protect the village, become their Hokage. But now… Sakura was completely lost as team 7 was completely gone now. Kakashi didn't even know what to do, since Sasuke left with Orochimaru again and now Naruto with the Akatsuki, it was understandable that Sakura felt left alone. Ino noticed this too and tried to help her, while they were both caring for the injured from the attack. What had happened to Naruto, that he would do something like this. Demon child…? Now it seemed like the truth. Sakura was walking alone after she had done everything she could have for the wounded. Kakashi landed in front of her. She looked up at her sensei. Noticing he also seemed hurt by this turn of events. "Sakura. Hokage-sama wants to talk to you, it's important so if it's possible go to her office right now." Sakura sighed, while she looked down. "Hai, Kakashi-sensei." She answered softly, while she turned, knowing the other would follow her. If it was that important. When they finally reached the office, she walked in to see Tsunade looking outside. "Hokage-sama." Kakashi said, to get her attention. She immediately turned, knowing who were there. "Sakura, Kakashi." She looked up towards them. Shizune stood silently at her side. "Since you two are both from team 7. Since you are the only ones left of team 7… I have to speak with you two. I have to make a decision." Sakura and Kakashi stayed silent. They both felt that Tsunade was deeply troubled by whatever she was going to say.

But what she said, still came as a shock.

"Uzumaki Naruto will be ranked as a S-class nin. Since he joined the Akatsuki, he will be murdered. He cannot be left alive." Tsunade stated.

Sakura's eyes widened, first Sasuke, and now Naruto… this couldn't be happening.

"Hokage-sama." Kakashi was the first to speak up.

"I don't want to hear anything, you two are dismissed." Tsunade said coldly as she once again turns around to face the city.

Sakura walked backwards, this couldn't be true. Naruto? An S-class nin. He will be murdered? Tears formed in her eyes, she couldn't speak. She didn't know what to say. Kakashi looked at her, but knew nothing he could do nothing to comfort her. The first time was with Sasuke as he had been labelled an S-class criminal, but Naruto was a completely different story. The blond who wanted to be a Hokage, now ranked as a criminal, S-rank. Who would have thought. Sakura finally couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the officer, crying. "Sakura" Shizune yelled after her shocked by the reaction of the pink haired.

Tsunade closed her eyes, she felt it too. The same pain and hurt that Kakashi and Sakura felt. She didn't want to do this, but she had no choice. Tears rolled over her cheeks. Naruto had let them know, what he wanted. He had made it clear, after all these years. Tsunade turned around, to see that Kakashi still stood there, watching her. He didn't show any emotion, but she knew the silver-haired man. They all stayed silent until Kakashi spoke up. "there is no way to undo this all? There is no way Naruto will get back to this village. Tsunade smiled, sadly. "I'm afraid not, I think he made that clear." Kakashi thought back, earlier today. Yes the way he had acted he had indeed made it clear. This is what he wanted. And Kakashi knew the hokage had no other choice then to rank him as a S-class nin. Kakashi closed his eye and walked out of the office. "I'm sorry…" He had heard before he closed the door. Kakashi knew she was sorry. She had cared for Naruto too. But what he wondered is why. Why did he never notice that Naruto was this messed up… He felt that he had failed as a sensei. Both Naruto and Sasuke walked the path of a criminal. What will become of Sakura.

Tsunade sighed, as she finally sat down at her desk. Shizune looked at her worried. "Shizune. Is there really no other way?" She asked silently, hoping that she would say yes. "Tsunade-sama… I really don't think so." Tsunade smiled sadly at her honest reply. "I never wanted to become Hokage. I became Hokage of that damn brat. And now he excepts me to fight him off, together with the Akatsuki. I wonder if Konoha is doomed."

"No, remember the Will of Fire. The people of Konoha will protect it till their dead. They won't back down to protect their village, Tsunade-sama! We can win this, I'm sure of it."

Tsunade looked up at Shizune, seeing the fire in her eyes. Shizune was right, she couldn't back down now. Then she knew what had to be done. The Akatsuki and all members needed to be destroyed. They must have weaknesses, anything. Tsunade stood up. "Shizune!" Shizune saw that she finally regained back her strength to protect the city. "Hai!"

"Get me all the documents, everything we know about the Akatsuki and their members! I don't want to miss any information. And get Orochimaru back here! We need every info we can get." Shizune bowed and immediately left the room. Tsunade turned around again, watching the city. The best defence they had now is attack. Attack the Akatsuki before they could attack us.

* * *

Sooo end of chapter 17 xD.  
Next chapter will contain mature content again( if you know what i main ^^).  
Maybe double :P, since i also will write a bit about Madara and Deidara, let me know if you guys want to read that part too ok.  
Till next chapter ^^


	19. Chapter 18: you didn't forget did you?

Soo chapter 18 is finished ^^.  
Warnings: Yaoi(boyxboy)  
I guess it's a pretty long chapter this time, but hope you enjoy it ^^.  
Let me know if you want to see what happens next between Madara and Deidara. so i can write it in the next chapter ^^

* * *

_Previous chapter:  
Konoha mends to the dead and injured people of Naruto's attack. While at the Akatsuki hide-out a familiar face returned, Kisame. Both sides are planning an attack before the other will get a chance. _

**Chapter 18:  
You didn't forget it right?**

Akatsuki hide-out:

The meeting was over, there hadn't been a decision about what to do about Konoha. They had the strength to attack and destroy Konoha, with the few people here Konoha didn't even stand a chance.

But Naruto had said to not underestimate them, something about a will of fire.  
Itachi had agreed, the Konoha nins didn't back down easily. Naruto walked into their room and went to his bed as he laid down.  
Itachi had followed him, as he sat down on his own bed watching the blond.

In such a short time a lot had happened. The blond had become rather silent, did he have doubts about this all. "Naruto-kun?" Itachi addressed the other.  
Naruto's eyes went open and looked at the raven, sitting on his own bed.

Itachi noticed that the blond was listening. "Are you having doubt about this?" Naruto seemed taken aback by this question, as his eyes widened a bit.  
Then he moved his legs off the bed, as he too sat on his bed, looking directly at Itachi.

"No." He stated fiercely. "Why would you think that?"  
"Cause you have been silent, since we returned." Naruto sighed, as his hand went through his hair. His eyes closed. He let all the information sink in. Itachi looked at the troubled blond before him, wondering what exactly went through the blond. Naruto looked up again.

He stood up and walked over to the raven, as he sat down next to him. Itachi smiled softly, knowing he wouldn't get an answer to what was troubling him. Itachi moved his arm around the blond and pulled him close, as he kissed his forehead.

Naruto then moved his hand, tracing Itachi's cheek, until he reached the back of his neck and he pulled the raven closer, pressing their lips together. Itachi then grabbed the back of Naruto's head too, as they kissed each other fiercely, but passionate.

When they broke apart for air, they looked at each other. "Itachi." Naruto whispered softly.  
Naruto closed his eyes and let his head fall on the raven's shoulder. Itachi just held him, knowing that was the best he could do right now. The blond seemed to be struggling with something and he wouldn't tell him it yet.

Naruto's thoughts run back to Konoha, the people. The rookie nine. Tsunade, Jiraiya. He had made himself an enemy of them.  
Then he saw Iruka's face. He wondered if he could let them life. At least they had been beside him a lot. Naruto felt that Itachi held him close, but he stayed silent.

The raven knew he was troubled, should he ask him to help him.  
Naruto pulled back his head and looked up to see that the raven was worried. "Itachi… I-I am sorry." "No need to say that you are sorry Naruto-kun. If something troubles you, if you want to talk about it. Just talk."

Naruto knew that was the only invitation he would get.  
"I guess I am having doubts, a little bit", Naruto said while he laughed at this. Itachi saw the hurt in his blue eyes though.

Itachi looked at the blond beside him, waiting for him to continue. Naruto was looking at the ground before his feet, seeing Itachi's feet next to him. Naruto sofltly smiled, knowing no matter what his choice was, no matter where he would go, Itachi would be there for him.

Next to him or watching his back. Naruto then looked up and Itachi saw the hurt was gone again. What went through the blond he wondered.  
"It doesn't matter, no matter what I do. No matter what I decide. I'm here now… together with you. Itachi, promise me something." Itachi knew the blond was serious, he simply gave a small nod, letting the blond know he could continue.

"Promise me… you will be there for me. Promise me you will be next to me, always. That we will always be together." Naruto said watching the raven for a reaction. Itachi knew that would be a hard promise to keep, but it meant a lot to the blond so he replied:

"Naruto-kun." Naruto could hear that Itachi was serious about what he was going to say. "I will be there for you. I will even move time itself if you need me next to you. I will do everything that I can do to stay next to you, to keep us together." Naruto smiled as he felt Itachi's hand on his head again and he pulled the blond in another hug.

'_That's a damn hard promise to keep, Itachi'_, Madara thought, while he walked away from the room. _'But it shows how much you care for the blond…'_

_Flashback:_  
"Madara." A voice said coldly. Madara looked up to see Itachi standing in his room. He briefly wondered what he wanted.

He sat up from his couch where he had been lying. Itachi moved forward after he had closed the door behind him.

"I want to talk to you." Madara gave a small nod, noticing the other Uchiha looked kind of troubled, although he didn't really show it. "Go ahead."

"You know I met the kyuubi container right, Uzumaki Naruto?" Madara looked surprised, yes he knew about that as Itachi had told him that. After his first meeting with the kyuubi container he had asked Naruto to come to a place near their hide-out.

Only Madara, Kisame and Itachi knew about this though. As it was better to keep it a secret. "Yes, I know about that. You told me remember." Madara stated. Itachi closed his eyes. It had been one month since they had first met by the waterfall here.

Madara had watched them sometimes. "He told me that Sasuke has left Konoha. Sasuke is now with Orochimaru. Naruto-kun tried to stop him, resulting he almost was killed by Sasuke." Madara's eyes widened.

This was important information, but for an Uchiha to sink so low as to go to Orochimaru. Itachi noticed the small shock going through the elder Uchiha, as he remained silent. "What do you want to say with this information, Itachi?"

Itachi looked away. "It won't be long till Naruto will leave Konoha, he said he will be going on a trip together with Jiraiya-sensei. He will be trained to get stronger. Wouldn't it be wise to catch him before he gets too strong." Madara laughed at this.

"Now you are been foolish Itachi." Itachi knew that. He too had trained the blond, in secret. But it seemed Madara knew about it.

"Let him go, Itachi. He will get stronger, besides we don't have the power to get the kyuubi out alive now. So it won't be of any use to catch him." Itachi cringed inwardly, but Madara saw it anyway. After all he knew Itachi better than anyone else.

"Itachi." Itachi looked up and watched the other raven. "Do you like him?" Itachi was taken aback by the question, as he never had thought about it. Did he like him? Did he like Uzumaki Naruto? "Think about it yourself, Itachi. Now you are dismissed."

Madara said, pulling Itachi out of his thoughts. Itachi stood up and gave a small bow before leaving the room. Madara looked at him until he was out of the room. This was interesting. Itachi hadn't even noticed it himself, that he liked the kyuubi container.  
Madara sighed, while he smiled a bit.

They hadn't the power to control the kyuubi, sure he had done it in the past when he ordered the kyuubi to attack Konoha. But right now, they couldn't it. But maybe Uzumaki Naruto could handle it. The kyuubi had always been inside him.  
If he joined the Akatsuki. Nah, out of the question. The blond would protect Konoha till his death.

_End Flashback_

Madara had never been so wrong inside his life. As he had known how the blond had felt back then, he would have gotten him 3 years earlier.  
He would have never went with the sannin to train. Madara noticed he was already near his room, and simply opened his door and walked in.

Only to hear a high scream, Madara's eyes closed at the scream as he felt something was thrown at him he opened his eyes, the sharingan coming to life. He knew that voice though. Deidara.

He looked at the ground to see a cushion lying on the floor.  
Had Deidara thrown it at him. He looked up to see that the blond was completely red in his face and he had pulled a blanket around him. Madara rose his eyebrow.

Had he walked in on the blond being naked?  
He chuckled at the actions from the blond. Deidara's eye shot open and glared at the raven.  
"Have you never heard of knocking!?" Deidara screamed as he walked towards him and pushed the raven out of his room.

"Deidara, it's my own room too, remember?" Madara stated, as he heard the blond had locked the door.  
"I don't care! Just learn to knock dammit! Don't just walk in like that, un!" He heard the blond yelling on the other side of the door.

He wondered if the whole hideout could hear him, he was yelling so hard. "Don't yell so hard. You will embarrass yourself even more. I think the whole hide-out can hear you."

He was right though as he saw that Pain was walking towards him.  
"What happened?" Madara just leaned against his door as he chuckled at Pain. He still could hear a lot of noise from inside the room.  
But Deidara hadn't answered to him anymore.

Pain just decided to ignore it all, knowing that Deidara had locked him outside the room. As the raven couldn't see him anymore though he chuckled at it.  
"Don't chuckle at it, otherwise you will pay the price next time." He heard Madara say.

Pain stopped chuckling, he looked back for one sec to see the raven standing there, he looked kind of amused with this situation.  
Pain shook his head and simply continued walking.

"Deidara". He called out to the blond.  
"No." was the only reply he got. Madara closed his eyes.

"Deidara-senpai, please let me in the room. Tobi has been a good boy!" Deidara cringed when Madara pulled up his Tobi act.  
Madara knew how much he hated Tobi, he couldn't hide that fact at all.

All the more reason to tease him with it. Madara had his own key though. But this was so much more fun.

"Just go sleep with Kisame in the guest room! You aren't getting in this room tonight, un". Madara chuckled.  
He was still standing against the door. He waited, he was patient, but he knew the blond wasn't.

Madara stayed silent. Finally he heard the blond move closer to the door, he smiled. He closed his eyes again as he didn't move away from the door. His arms crossed in front of his chest. He heard the blond softly unlock the door.

As he felt he was falling backwards as the door was being opened. He heard Deidara scream again, as he felt two hands attempting to catch him but he failed as they both fell towards the ground.

Deidara groaned. "What the.." He cursed softly. As Deidara opened his eyes he saw the Uchiha lying atop of him. Madara turned around so he could look at the other. "Ah finally."

Deidara turned red again as he felt how close they were. Madara chuckled. "I really thought you would never let me into the room again." Madara said as he moved closer towards the blond.  
Deidara was trying to grasp what was happening, but everything in his mind seemed to close down completely.

He felt he had closed his eyes, so he didn't look at the raven above him.  
But then he felt breathing against his ear, followed by a tongue. Deidara's eyes shot open instantly, as he let out a sound that couldn't be described. Madara chuckled. "You didn't forget, did you Deidara-chan?"

"Huh, what…?" Deidara didn't seem to know what he meant, as he tried to remember what the Uchiha meant. Madara pulled back to look at his blue eye, he saw the blond didn't know what he meant.

"Deidara, I guess it's time for your punishment." Deidara's eye went wide as he remembered what he meant. But his mind went blank again as Madara closed the distance, not letting the blond reply. Madara kissed him again and Deidara felt lost.

**Itachi and Naruto:  
**As Itachi felt that Madara had finally left them alone, he moved closer to the blond, he kissed him softly.

As he moved towards his neck. Naruto moved his head back, so that the raven could get more access.  
Naruto forgot about it all, as Itachi kissed and bit his neck. Itachi heard Naruto groan when he bit near his collarbone.

Itachi moved up towards Naruto's ear. As he licked and sucked on it.  
Naruto's hands grabbed Itachi's head, pulling him closer, wanting to feel more.

Itachi pushed the blond further so he was lying on his back he then opened Naruto's cloak as Naruto sat up a bit so he could pull it off. Itachi hovered over him, pinning the blond's legs between his.

Naruto moved his hand over the raven's shoulders as he had opened the cloak and threw it on the ground. Itachi watched as the blond moved his hand back to his chest, going lower until he pulled he was at his shirt.

Naruto looked up to see that Itachi was watching him. Naruto smirked, as he pulled the raven's shirt over his head. Naruto's hands then went towards Itachi's hair, as he pulled the string that kept it together.  
Itachi's hair fell down his shoulders, like a beautiful waterfall.

Naruto moved his hands through the black strands and moved closer as he kissed Itachi, gently.  
Itachi closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling. Naruto was now making all the moves.  
Naruto pulled back as his hands were pulling down Itachi's pants. Itachi moved so he could remove his pants.

Naruto then sat up and pushed the raven down on the bed, straddling him.  
Itachi chuckled. "So you want to take the initiative now, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smirked again. "I am surprised you let me, Itachi-kun." He replied while he moved closer, repeating the actions the raven had done to him.  
He moved to his neck, and then towards his ear, licking and biting the elder. He heard Itachi groan at it, and he softly smiled at his neck.

He moved lower, taking a nibble in his mouth and sucking. He felt that Itachi arched his back a bit and bit down, earning a groan.  
Naruto chuckled and then moved towards the other nibble, as his hands were going down. He sucked on the nibble as he brought his hand down upon Itachi's boxer and pushed.

Itachi closed his eyes as his head fell back. It felt good, the way Naruto's hand and his tongue.  
Naruto smiled at the inside, he knew that Itachi wouldn't let anyone else see him like this. Naruto then pulled his boxers down, pulling back a bit as he watched the raven beneath him.

Itachi smirked as the blond was looking at his naked body.  
Naruto blushed a bit when he saw that Itachi was smirking at him, so he simply decided that he didn't see it, as he moved his hand down upon Itachi's member.

He moved his hand up and down slowly, teasing him. Then Naruto licked the tip of his cock.  
Itachi once again groaned, but it sounded more like a moan.

Naruto was satisfied with it as he took the cock completely in his mouth. Itachi's hands instantly grabbed Naruto's head. Itachi didn't knew that the blond could be such a tease. As the blond pulled back again.

"You have too much clothes on Naruto-kun." Naruto looked up at the raven and smiled. "Normally it would be the other way around."  
But he decided that Itachi was right though, as he pulled his shirt over his head.  
Itachi smirked, but Naruto couldn't see it.

Naruto felt that Itachi moved. As he was surprised when one of his nibbles were being sucked on he released a moan. He felt that Itachi's hand was on his other nibble, pinching it slightly.

"Playtime is over." Itachi said huskily into his ear. And Naruto knew that from now the raven was in control again.  
Itachi turned the blond around pushing him once again onto the bed.

Naruto felt that his pants and boxers were removed. As he felt that his whole member was taking into a wet cavern, he moaned loudly, as his back arched and his hands found Itachi's hair.

Itachi moved his hand towards Naruto's ass. Naruto felt it and knew he was going to prepare him.  
He felt one finger inside him, it didn't hurt at all, after all he was used to something much bigger. Itachi still moved his mouth up and down on Naruto's cock. As he finally put in a second finger, he heard Naruto moan softly.

Itachi felt that the blond couldn't wait any longer and added a third finger. Naruto hissed a bit. Itachi smirked around his cock.  
They were both getting impatient and they felt it. Finally Naruto felt the raven pull back.  
Naruto opened his eyes to look at him.

He saw Itachi looking at him, while he moved closer so his erection was at Naruto's entrance.  
Itachi then moved down and kissed the blond, while Naruto closed his eyes again. Itachi moved in slowly while he didn't stop kissing.

Naruto couldn't breathe properly anymore. He felt too excited, even more than normal.  
Itachi was completely in when he stopped kissing Naruto and looked at him. His cheeks were red, he was really excited. "M-Move. Itachi please." He managed to say.

Although it has only been a whisper, Itachi had heard him and complied. As he slowly started to move out and back inside Naruto. Naruto pulled him closer with his legs around him.  
Itachi moved down and kissed his neck.

Naruto grabbed the sheets of the bed, but felt that he needed something else to hold onto. He quickly moved his hand towards the raven. While his nails grasped over Itachi's back, he heard Itachi groan at it.  
"Naruto." Naruto smirked, as he once again pushed and pulled his nails over Itachi's back.

Itachi's tried to arch his back further into the hands on his back, as he moved one hand between them and started moving it upon Naruto's member. Naruto made a mental note to remind him that Itachi seemed to like his nails on his back.

Naruto felt Itachi sped up as they both moaned. They were getting close. Itachi moved towards Naruto's ear and bit down, earning something between a moan and a gasp.

"I-ita…"Naruto screamed while he came. Itachi groaned, while he felt the walls closing on his member and he felt Naruto's semen onto his hand and stomach. As Itachi finally released his load into Naruto he lay down beside him.

Naruto's breathing was uneven. Naruto then moved towards Itachi next to him as he pushed some strands of hair behind the raven's ear. He smiled before moving closer.

Itachi pulled the blond closer, as his hand stayed on the blond's back, keeping him close. "That was awesome." Naruto said softly. Itachi smiled at that statement as he closed his eyes.  
"I agree. Maybe I should give you control more often". Naruto chuckled a bit, knowing that he now wanted to see how far he could get Itachi.

* * *

End of chapter 18.  
No news from Konoha or Sasuke in this chapter ^^. Maybe next chapter we will see what they are planning :P.  
Hope you enjoyed :), it has been long since I wrote mature content like this xD.  
Cya next chapter ^^


	20. Note

I will rewrite this story .  
I can't handle the mistakes i have made :(  
I am now currently writing and finishing my other story: 'What The Future holds'  
When I finsihed it, i will start rewriting Friend of Foe. I'm terribly sorry . but i can't finish the story if i don't like the way it is written right now.  
Hope you understand and if i lose readers because of this, i will know it is my own fault T.T  
For those who are planning to stick with me, depsite this all. thanks a lot and hope you will still read the story when i have finished rewriting it :)


End file.
